<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malice by WinterdaySmoothie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571041">Malice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterdaySmoothie/pseuds/WinterdaySmoothie'>WinterdaySmoothie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterdaySmoothie/pseuds/WinterdaySmoothie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan Braginski is a new homicide detective in the station and is partnered up with Yao, an experienced detective that hates to work in teams and specially with the newbies. Yao told the chief Beishmidt that they would only work together for the Emma case. Little did they know that they were running after a serial killer. They would experience evil in a way never seen before.</p><p>Note: I'm just reposting my work from ff.net and the Hetalia amino :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Belgium/Spain (Hetalia), Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/Seychelles (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What? I don’t want to work with him!”</p><p>Yao protested, slamming his hands on Ludwig’s desk, making the German roll his eyes as he saw his piles of paper fall on the ground because of the impact.</p><p>“Stop being so childish, detective Wang”.</p><p>The smaller male widened his eyes, was Ludwig even being serious? They both knew that he didn’t do the partner thing, he was a lone wolf, everyone knew that by now.</p><p>“Me? Childish? I’m older than you!”</p><p>The chief shook his head in disapproval, Yao acted like he was the boss but he wasn’t. It wasn’t about age. Sure, he respected the Chinese man for his experience but he was given an order and the Asian was going to follow it, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>“Detective Wang, please. I know that you avoid working in a team because of what happened to your last partner, but this is an order, from your chief”.</p><p>The detective was silent for a few seconds, Ludwig didn’t know shit about him or what happened to his old partner. The German had been working in the station for only 2 years while he had been there like almost 6. Yao had sworn to never work in a team ever again after the incident, and he had done very well working alone, all of his cases were solved. Working with the new guy would only slow him down and ruin his record, as well as his reputation at the station.</p><p>“He’s a newbie! I don’t think he has ever been to a crime scene before, I can’t work with him”.</p><p>The German was getting tired of this discussion, the decision had been made already but Yao was reluctant to obey. He wasn’t asking for anything impossible, it was just to share the case with Ivan Braginski, who recently started working in the station.</p><p>“Don’t underestimate him because of his age, I wouldn’t have hired him if he didn’t have the qualities we look for here”.</p><p>Yao tried to hold back his laughter, was that really Ludwig’s argument? The chief had hired a lot of people that Yao didn’t approve of, but that could be because of his general dislike for people. Still, he wasn’t willing to team up with a beginner detective.</p><p>“Really? Does Feliciano qualify to work here?”</p><p>Ludwig tried to hold back the need of wanting to punch the Chinese man on the face, this had gone too far. The Italian may not be the brightest in the station but he was kind-hearted, trustworthy, honest, and had an approach with victims that no other officer had. Feliciano was charismatic and emphatic, he was a key member in the station like any other officer and Ludwig would not tolerate Yao putting Feli or any other officers down.</p><p>“That’s enough now, don’t bring officer Vargas into this”.</p><p>Yao crossed his arms, maybe he had gone a bit too far by messing with the little Italian. He didn’t hate Feliciano because he would always make coffee for everyone and apparently a lot of people in town liked him.</p><p>“Fine, but I’m not going to work with a wanna be homicide detective, entitled brat that barely graduated from the police academy, I simply won’t!”</p><p>Then the door of the office opened up slightly, it was officer Vargas along a tall pale male standing by the door. The German stared at Feliciano blankly, the timing was just so wrong, Ivan must have heard the yelling and whining from Yao.</p><p>“Did we interrupt something?”</p><p>Officer Vargas asked, with a small nervous grin, they had overheard the shouting coming from the office, perhaps the entire station heard about it, the walls were awfully thin.</p><p>“No, not at all, detective Wang was just going to look for you, detective Braginski”.</p><p>Ludwig said casually, maybe this was just what he needed to get rid of Yao and his protesting once and for all. He did feel a bit bad for Ivan that he had to work with the easily angered Asian that clearly disliked newbies. However, he was sure that the Russian could learn a lot from the Asian who was very experienced in the field.</p><p>“One case only, just this one”.</p><p>Yao hissed at the chief, he had no choice but to work with the new guy but it would be only for a case. He could resist working with someone for just one case, and after they finished he was sure that Ivan would probably resign or ask to be transferred. He was determined to make Ivan’s life miserable while they work on the case, for no reason really. The Asian was just petty and was angry that things didn’t come out his way, but also because he didn’t want to repeat the same experience that happened with his old partner.</p><p>“Good luck, detective Braginski”.</p><p>The German nodded at the Russian who remained standing by the door side. That poor Russian had no idea what he was going to go through. Ivan nodded back at the chief as the Italian waved goodbye to him. Then the Chinese man stood up from his chair and quickly left the office, and he followed, like an obedient puppy. The new detective was pretty frightened, if being honest, of his partner for the case. Yao clearly disliked him, despite that they barely met. He didn’t want to have a bad start with the detective he would be working closely with for who knows how long, so he hoped that they could at least tolerate each other while working.</p><p>“Detective Wang, where are we-”.</p><p>The Russian was interrupted by shushing coming from the smaller male who hopped into the boxy car and Ivan went inside as well. The car was a bit small from his taste, he had to lower his head so he wouldn’t bump on the ceiling, not very comfortable for sure.</p><p>“First, don’t talk to me unless it’s necessary, we’re working, alright? We’re not best friends going for a smoothie, we’re going to investigate a crime scene, so shut it”.</p><p>Ivan remained silent and quietly nodded, this was a terrible start. Why did Yao even dislike him that much? He didn’t do anything, it was the chief who suggested the pairing. However, he would do whatever Yao indicated to not anger the detective anymore, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. His violet eyes were fixed on the road, he was new in town so he didn’t know the place very well, he wanted to ask Yao again where they were going but he was most likely going to get shut down again. The Russian pressed the radio button, turning it on as “Break My Stride” blasted in the cop car.</p><p>“What the hell? Do not ever touch a Chinese man’s radio!”</p><p>Yao shouted, and Ivan immediately reached his hand out to turn it off but Yao slapped it away as the Russian stared at him in confusion.</p><p>“I like that song”.</p><p>Detective Braginski made a mental note to remember the song since Yao liked it. He had never heard the song before because music wasn’t much his thing, but this song wasn’t bad. He glanced at the Asian was shaking his head from right to left along with the beat. Perhaps it hadn’t been such a bad move to turn on the radio, even if he got slapped on the hand. After a few more minutes of driving, detective Wang stopped the car and both of them got down. Ivan noticed that they were in the rich neighborhood, in a luxury apartment building to be precise, there were already many police cars and other officers surrounding the area. Yao walked through the crowd with his badge in hand, and he simply followed behind detective Wang. Soon, they were in the elevator of the building going towards the basement, where the body was.</p><p>“Alright, get out of here at once”.</p><p>The Chinese man commanded and the crime scene investigators and technicians all took a step back, they all knew how temperamental Yao could be when working. Ivan noticed that a lot of people were staring at him, making him feel quite uncomfortable, but it was probably because detective Wang was always seen alone. Then the Russian and Yao walked towards where the body of the woman lay on the ground to the side. She was a blonde woman, wearing a blueish suit. Ivan could tell that she was rich, her clothes seemed brand new and she had accessorized gloves, heels, a headband, and diamond earrings. He quickly noticed the ligature on her neck, clearly, she had been strangled with a rope or a wire. Then the bullet wound on her chest that had formed a pool of blood on the ground. Her eyes were wide opened as well, he had never seen a corpse like that before. Yao was starting to walk around the body, watching it from every angle and Ivan followed him, naturally.</p><p>“Where’s the murder weapon?”</p><p>The Asian rolled his eyes, why was Ivan making the stupidest questions? He really was an amateur. “The killer is not dumb enough to leave the gun behind, and why would they even leave it here when she was clearly killed somewhere else?” The Russian was now confused, did he mean that the body was planted? Because it didn’t seem like it to him. Ivan pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it up as Yao slipped on some gloves to not contaminate the evidence.</p><p>“There’s too little blood here for a gunshot on the chest, she was left here, in the basement of her own house...what are you doing?!”</p><p>Yao freaked out after seeing Ivan smoking in the crime scene and immediately snatched the cigarette from the Russian’s hand to throw it on the ground and step on it.</p><p>“We don’t smoke in crime scenes, have more respect for the victim, also smoking will kill you, do you want to die, detective Braginski?”</p><p>Ivan watched how his vice was taken out of his hand and smashed on the ground, no one had ever done that to him, and if being honest he was surprised, so surprised in fact that he just shook his head and continued looking at the crime scene.</p><p>“Now, you see that her socks are torn and ripped, how do you think that happened?”</p><p>The Russian kneeled to have a better look at the ripped blue sock. It definitely wasn’t scratched by hand, so she might have gotten stuck somewhere for it to get torn. Ivan looked even closer and he saw a tiny splinter stuck on her leg.</p><p>“This is an urban area, there are not many trees or bushes here”. Ivan mumbled and Yao nodded before getting down and pointing at the splinter they were looking at. “Correct, the nearest place would be the jungle”.</p><p>Detective Wang made air quotes when he mentioned the place, which only intrigued Ivan more. “The jungle?” He asked, getting up from the ground and scratching his head while Yao got up too to begin walking in circles.</p><p>“It’s a hill not far from here, we’ll send the team to go ask locals if they have seen or heard anything and if they can find the missing cloth from the sock. Perhaps even her personal belongings. A woman like her would never leave without a purse, don’t you think?”</p><p>Ivan agreed, although he still was confused about why she was left in the basement of her apartment. That just seemed off to him, the killer must have wanted someone to discover the body or they could have left her in the jungle in the first place.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go talk to the security guard who found her this morning at 6 when doing his patrol”.</p><p>Yao began making his way to the security guard that had a shock blanket over his head while some other officers asked him questions, but as soon as they saw Yao, they all moved to the side. “Wait, is he the same guard from the night when we assume she was left here?” The Russian asked, watching the other officers glancing at him and talking amongst each other, was it that weird to see detective Wang with a partner? “Guess we’ll find out”. The Chinese man reached his hand out to the shocked Dannishman in security uniform that took Yao’s hand and shook it lightly.</p><p>“Hello Matthias, I’m detective Wang and this here is…”.</p><p>Yao paused for a few seconds and inhaled sharply before continuing his sentence.</p><p>“My partner, detective Braginski”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Matthias, could you tell us when and how you discovered Emma Abelson and what you did afterward?"</p><p>Yao asked as the frightened Danish man took a deep breath before talking and telling the story once more.</p><p>"I arrived here at 5:45 and I went to the bathroom to change into my uniform. Then I began my morning patrol starting from the basement. As soon as I got out of the elevator, I saw someone on the ground and I thought someone was hurt but when I got closer, I realized that it was Mrs. Emma and that..she was dead! Then I contacted her husband immediately and I called the police for him".</p><p>Matthias exclaimed, wrapping the blanket around his messy blonde hair while Ivan stood right beside of detective Wang.</p><p>"Ivan, what are you doing? Why aren't you taking notes?"</p><p>The Russian wasn't aware that he was Yao's private assistant but he still quickly pulled out a little white journal with sunflower prints that he always carried with him. He then started writing down the statement given by the security guard.</p><p>"Who's in charge of the night shift? When does it start and when does it end?"</p><p>The Chinese man asked while Ivan noted down every question and response.</p><p>"Tino is the night guard from 6 to 6, a 1w hours night shift, but his son had a fever so he told me that he wouldn't be able to make it".</p><p>Ivan found it interesting that the night guard hadn't been there where Emma was left, how strange. He was starting to think that this Tino could be a possible suspect.</p><p>"I see that there are security cameras around here, do you think you can show us the footage?"</p><p>Yao was curious, and he was known for asking a lot of questions when investigating, he would leave no doubts and get as much information as he could.</p><p>"I would show you but the entire building's cameras have stopped working a week ago. I can still show you the footage from before the malfunction".</p><p>The cameras haven't been working since a week before, Ivan was starting to think that it might have been a premeditated murder, the killer must have messed with the security cameras beforehand. The Russian knew that he wasn't supposed to talk unless Yao wanted him to but he just couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore.</p><p>"What happened to the cameras and why weren't they fixed?"</p><p>The smaller male turned sly eyes on detective Braginski, he wasn't supposed to be talking, but at least he didn't ask stupid questions like always.</p><p>"The cameras suddenly had a strange glitch, I think it was a systematic failure or something that can't be repaired, and next week we're getting a whole new set".</p><p>"Have you seen Emma Abelsson yesterday?"</p><p>The Chinese man asked, once again taking over the interrogation and giving the Russian nudge on the arm to indicate him to keep taking notes.</p><p>"I have, she left the building about 4 wearings that same exact clothes, that was the last time I saw her".</p><p>Ivan continued jotting down every clue given by the Danish security guard. He still thought that the glitching of security cameras were very strange, cameras don't just glitch and stop working.</p><p>"Did you see anything odd about her? Do you remember seeing anything strange yesterday or today in the building?"</p><p>Matthias was visibly getting weary of all the questions, the poor man just came to work like every day and was almost scared to death when he saw a corpse in the basement. He shook his head, he really didn't remember anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>"Thank you for your collaboration, if you remember anything, please contact us. Also, some officers will be taking the footage from the previous weeks, please collaborate with them".</p><p>The Russian quickly got out his business card and gave it to Matthias just like Yao did and the Danish man nodded at them with a small grin as they walked away.</p><p>"Do you think he did it?"</p><p>Once again, Yao had the immense desire to slap Ivan for making the dumbest suggestions, but he tried to remain calm because there were many officers around them.</p><p>"Don't jump to conclusions so soon, we still have a lot of people to talk to, starting with the husband. Then we'll pay Matthias' family a little visit to make sure that he wasn't lying to us and that he had in fact spent the night at home and left early in the morning. We'll do the same with Tino, let's see if his son is really sick".</p><p>The Russian places his little notebook back into his shirt's front pocket as he went into the elevator with detective Wang. Ivan didn't find Matthias suspicious since he was very willing to cooperate, he only asked because he wanted to know the thought process of Yao. He wasn't as stupid as the Asian thought he was. He was observant enough to notice the splinter on Emma's leg. Now he understood that the Chinese man worked based on evidence only, there had to be proof for him to believe someone.</p><p>"She's married but she didn't have a ring when we saw her".</p><p>Yao raised an eyebrow, the boy was learning fast, pointing out the important stuff only, not bad for his first day.</p><p>"I've noticed, only the husband will be able to confirm if she went out with it or not".</p><p>Soon, the elevator's door was opened and they entered the apartment with the door open where they found a brunette sitting on the couch, sobbing loudly, that had to be the husband.</p><p>"Ivan, go talk to Mr. Fernandez".</p><p>The Chinese man suggested, wanting to test the Russian and see how well he worked under stressful situations like a crying Spaniard. Also because he was bad at dealing with sensitive people and he didn't want to screw up in front of detective Braginski.</p><p>"Huh? Me?"</p><p>The Russian whispered under his breath before the Asian pushing him forward and he stood in front of the grieving husband.</p><p>"Mr. Fernandez, I'm so sorry for your loss".</p><p>The weeping husband stood up immediately from the couch and threw his arms around Ivan. The Russian remained still for a few seconds and blinked a couple of times while Yao covered up his mouth, covering his laughter. The detective had no choice but to pat the Spaniard's back who cries nonstop and wouldn't let go of him.</p><p>"I'm detective Wang, Mr. Fernandez and we would like to ask you some questions about your wife".</p><p>Yao intervened, seeing the panic in Ivan's violet eyes. That's precisely why he had such a hard time approaching emotionally unstable people.</p><p>"My Emma, she's an angel now".</p><p>Mr. Fernandez placed his hands together as if making a prayer while tears kept rolling down from his face.</p><p>"Could you please tell us what Emma and you did yesterday?"</p><p>The Russian spoke this time, he had been ordered to take care of the situation and he would go on with it even if he failed in the first part.</p><p>"Well, we had breakfast together like usual about 9, and by 10 I left for work. She's a fashion designer and she works at home, I know that some ladies came by to pick up some clothes and I was back home by 2 for lunch. At 3 more or else I went back to the office and Emma told me that she would be going out with a friend. I came back around 8 and she wasn't still here. I called her but she didn't pick up so I called her friend and by that time they were still together. I was very tired so I simply went to bed".</p><p>The Spaniard explained their routine, wiping his tears away while speaking.</p><p>"Do you know who those ladies were that came in the morning? Also, who's the friend she claimed going out with?"</p><p>The Chinese man simply listened to Antonio's testimony and so far the Russian had been asking the right questions.</p><p>"I don't know who the ladies from the morning were but the friend is actually Emma's goddaughter, Lily Zwingli".</p><p>Ivan pulled out his little notebook to write down the name as well as the timeline just provided by Emma's husband.</p><p>"Did Emma mention where they were going?"</p><p>Yao asked this time, while detective Braginski wrote the details down.</p><p>"I think they were going to a recently opened pastry shop, Emma really liked sweets".</p><p>Antonio's voice was shaky again. He would have never imagined that his wife would be murdered in their own basement.</p><p>"Do you remember what Emma wore yesterday before going out?"</p><p>The Spaniard nodded, as he grabbed a framed picture of their wedding and pressed it against his chest.</p><p>"The blue suit I bought her last week with the stockings, and the matching gloves she made herself. Also, the diamond earrings her little brother got her because Lars wouldn't spend a single cent on her. She was also wearing a blue headband I think, she loves them and has a ton of them. And her wedding ring too, she would never leave without it, her purse too! Blue designer bag".</p><p>The Chinese scratched his chin, so the ring had been taken from her as well as the purse. If they were lucky, they could find those in the jungle. If not, then why would the killer take the ring but not the earings that are equally expensive? Didn't make much sense to him. Talking about rings, he looked at Antonio's hand and he wasn't wearing one.</p><p>"Can I take this picture with me? Her ring shows on there pretty clearly".</p><p>The Asian snatched the framed wedding photo to have a better look at the ring, it was a golden one with a particularly big diamond.</p><p>"The ring is missing!? The ring has been passed down from generations in my family and I won't bury her without it!"</p><p>The Spaniard was getting altered for the family ring, it appears that it had great emotional value. Ivan simply nodded before glancing at the picture of the happy couple cutting down the wedding cake.</p><p>"You mentioned Emma's little brother and Lars, could you tell us more?"</p><p>The Russian was in control of the conversation and he was going to get out as much information as he could from Antonio, who finally stopped crying.</p><p>"Her little brother is Lux and the big brother is Lars, Emma was in the middle. Lux and Lars own the family jewelry shop that their parents left them after dying in a car crash a few years ago, it hit Emma very hard".</p><p>The Chinese man gave Ivan another nudge on the arm and the Russian understood that he should write those names down.</p><p>"Did she have any enemies? Or someone who would like to harm her?"</p><p>The Spaniard broke into tears after the question made by detective Braginski, how dare him to suggest such a thing? His wife was an angel and everyone loved her dearly.</p><p>"Of course not! What makes you think that? Are you saying that she deserved this?"</p><p>The Russian shook his head immediately, that definitely wasn't his intention, it was just a routine question.</p><p>"Well thank you for your collaboration, Mr. Fernandez, we'll let you know of the advances of the investigation".</p><p>Detective Wang made a small vow before quickly turning around and leaving the apartment with the picture tucked under his arm while Ivan followed him like a little duckling. Not wanting to stay by the moody husband any second longer who was swearing at them in Spanish.</p><p>"Well, he was pretty intense".</p><p>Yao commented once they were in the elevator about to go down, Ivan nodded in agreement, first, he got hugged and then was thrown out of the apartment.</p><p>"I didn't see him wearing a ring".</p><p>Detective Braginski pointed out while they walked out of the building and an officer quickly ran towards them to give Yao a detailed file of the case.</p><p>"Strange, isn't it? After making a huge deal about his wife's ring missing".</p><p>Yao answered while looking through the pages of the file, the newbie had pretty good observation skills.</p><p>"I think he's hiding something from us".</p><p>The two were now sitting in the car as the Chinese man began driving and leaving the building.</p><p>"Lily will confirm that for us".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rifle Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lily Zwingli?”</p><p>The Russian asked as a petit blonde-haired girl opened the door, her eyes and nose were reddish as if she had been crying. She wore a blue bow by the side of her head and knee-length long purple dress.</p><p>“Yes, that’s me”.</p><p>She said under her breath and it was almost inaudible. Lily glanced at the badges of the detectives and then turned around quickly before signaling the officers to enter as she quickly began going up the stairs. Ivan looked at Yao in confusion and the Chinese man simply nodded before following the girl upstairs to the second floor of the house.</p><p>The walls by the stairs were decorated with many large paintings of landscapes. It was a big countryside house, the detectives were able to peek at the living room where a chandelier hung from the ceiling. They drove for about half an hour to get to Lily’s house since it was almost outside of town, with a beautiful garden surrounding the house. They could tell that Emma’s daughter was wealthy, with so many statues and even a pond in the garden, she was fabulously rich. After climbing the stairs, they followed her into a room that was most likely hers judging by the light pink walls, queen size canopy bed, a perfectly conserved antique tea table with a porcelain tea set on top of it.</p><p>“I apologize for not being able to attend you at the living room, but Bash won’t allow me to talk to the police unless my lawyer is present”.</p><p>The young girl spoke in a high pitched voice before sitting down on her bed and pointing at the two teddy bear chairs in front of the tea table, offering the detectives a seat.</p><p>Ivan glanced at the bear chair and with a sigh, he sat down on the stuffed animal chair, hoping that he could fit in it, and thankfully he did, although the bear’s head was a bit uncomfortable. Yao sat down as well, he seemed much more comfortable because he was smaller and he didn’t seem bothered by sitting on a stuffed toy bear.</p><p>“Miss Zwingli, thank you for having us in your lovely room. I’m detective Wang and this here is detective Braginski, we would like to ask you some questions about Emma Abelsson”.</p><p>Lily nodded, a saddened expression on her face before she pulled out a white handkerchief from her pocket and sniffled. Then she folded it and placed it back into her pocket to then kneel down to pick up the teapot and pour some for her guests, it was just like she was having a little tea party.</p><p>“Oh, thank you”.</p><p>The Chinese man immediately picked up the teacup to take a small sip from the steaming liquid. He always appreciated good tea, although Lily’s tea was European and not the typical tea he drank, he was still going to receive it.</p><p>“Could you tell us what you did with Emma yesterday? Where you went and when?”</p><p>The Russian asked, taking out his little notebook again but before drinking the tea as well. He couldn't help but start looking around the luxurious room filled with toys, books, a walk-in closet, and all sorts of things. Her sisters would have loved to have a room like that growing up, maybe not Natalya but Yekaterina would have loved it.</p><p>“I came back home yesterday from boarding school for winter vacations and my godmother called me as soon as I arrived to invite me for desserts at 4. Bash is very protective of me so he sent me to her apartment with the chauffeur and we picked her up. Together we went to the newest pastry shop where we caught up until 8, which was the time Bash asked me to be home”.</p><p>Detective Braginski wrote down Lily’s version of the events but he kept getting distracted by looking around the room. Did she mention that she went to a boarding school? This girl was definitely loaded and she even had a private driver! Although she kept bringing up this Bash guy that he didn’t know and Yao hadn’t asked yet.</p><p>“Who’s Bash?”</p><p>He asked, and Yao had to physically control himself from smashing the teapot on Ivan’s head. Bash Zwingli was Lily’s big brother who was a well-known bank owner, the richest man in town, how did the Russian not know this?</p><p>“Sorry for not introducing him, he's my big brother and is a bank owner”.</p><p>The girl explained before taking her teacup and drinking some of it before detective Wang took control of the conversation again.</p><p>“Did you leave Emma in the pastry shop or did you bring her back to the apartment?”</p><p>The Russian noticed that Yao was upset by the question he just made, it wasn’t his fault that he was new in town and didn’t know who the millionaires were.</p><p>“I offered to give her a ride but she mentioned that Antonio would come to pick her up”.</p><p>Something was off, and the Chinese man knew it. Antonio never told them that he would pick Emma up, either Lily was lying about something or the Spaniard was. Why would the girl not collaborate? She had no reason to, unlike the husband who might have something to do with the murder.</p><p>“Did Antonio call you around 8 to ask you if you were still with Emma and that you, in fact, confirmed it?”</p><p>Lily frowned in confusion before shaking her hand, putting down her teacup to speak.</p><p>“He called me at 11 but I never picked up because I was asleep, I can show you the missed call on my mobile”.</p><p>She got up from the carpeted floor to climb up her bed and pick the brick-sized phone up and with a few clicks, she revealed the missed call from Antonio at 11 PM, then another call to Antonio at 7 AM, that had been her last call.</p><p>“Why did you call him in the morning?”</p><p>The Russian asked, now knowing that the Spaniard had lied to them about the call and the timeline. If he had lied about those things then what else was he lying about?</p><p>“I was preoccupied with the late-night call so I returned to call only to find out that my godmother was dead!”</p><p>She pulled out her handkerchief to blow her nose once more, her eyes getting a bit teary and her face turning red.</p><p>“Lily, it’s okay, if you help us then we will find out who did this to Emma, but you have to be completely honest and tell us everything you know”.</p><p>Ivan noticed detective Wang’s tone changing into a softer one, maybe he wasn’t great dealing with weeping adults but he did know how to handle a scared 16 years old. The Russian on the other hand did not know how to deal with teenagers or kids, not even adults, he really was a mess.</p><p>“Can you tell us about Emma’s marriage?”</p><p>Lily wiped her tears away with her dress’s sleeve before replying, taking a deep breath and drank some more of her tea.</p><p>“They’ve been married for 5 years and I was their flower girl! Both of them have a wonderful marriage as far as I know and Antonio is very sweet, always pampering her with extravagant gifts”.</p><p>The Russian nodded before taking notes, giving gifts aren't exactly a sign of a healthy marriage. Saying that you will pick your wife up and then not going to later make a call at 11 PM didn't sound right to him.</p><p>"Who the hell are you two?"</p><p>A frowning blonde man burst into the room, holding a rifle in his hands while screaming.</p><p>"Big brother, please let me explain!"</p><p>Lily exclaimed, jumping up from the floor to rush to his side and the man quickly pulled her by the arm and placed her behind him in a protective way.</p><p>"Mr. Zwingli, please put your firearm down".</p><p>Detective Wang stood up from the teddy bear chair, slowly lowering his hand to pick up his badge and show it to the armed man in front of them.</p><p>"What are you two doing in Lily's room? How did you get past security?"</p><p>The Russian stood up as well, his badge on one hand while he looked down at his gun in his pocket. They had 2 guns and what Basch was holding was clearly a hunting rifle. Mr. Zwingli was a small guy, Ivan was pretty sure that he could take care of the situation.</p><p>"Big brother, please! Security doesn't even come on the weekend".</p><p>The girl tried to reason with her brother as she tried to lower down the rifle with a hand but Basch remained still.</p><p>"I can't believe you two sneaked in to talk to her when she's not allowed to talk to cops without a lawyer. Unbelievable what the police are willing to do".</p><p>Yao had been in situations like this before and no one had gotten hurt out of it. Now that he had a partner, he wasn't sure how things were going to turn out, but he saw Ivan staring down at his gun. That moron, clearly that would only alter Basch more and it could lead to a potentially dangerous situation. Right now what they had to do was talk it through.</p><p>"Listen, we're sorry for intruding Mr. Zwingli-".</p><p>Detective Wang was interrupted by another shout and curse from the homeowner.</p><p>"Get the fuck out!"</p><p>Completely unexpected, Lily pushed her brother to the side, making Basch lose his balance and fall on the ground while she quickly snatched the gun away from him and shoot at the ceiling twice in a row.</p><p>The Russian was speechless, the little sweet girl just pushed his brother away and shot the ceiling of her own room? He didn't know that she was that brave, it really was impressive.</p><p>"I'm tired of you trying to manipulate me while saying you're protecting me!"</p><p>She cried out, dropping the rifle to the side and kicking it away as far from Basch as possible.</p><p>"I think we have to go".</p><p>Yao mumbled and the Russian nodded, both of them approaching Lily and the surprised brother that still remained on the floor.</p><p>"You won't even let me talk to help Emma get justice, my godmother is dead, Basch!"</p><p>Mr. Zwingli watched the detectives get past by Lily and walked out of the room, there was nothing he could do about it, and perhaps he had gone too far this time.</p><p>The detectives were already walking down the stairs as they continue hearing the shouting coming from the room.</p><p>"I can't believe that just happened".</p><p>The Russian whispered, not wanting Lily to overhear him because he was genuinely afraid of the 16 years old girl.</p><p>"So many years working as a homicide detective and I've never seen something like that just happen".</p><p>Yao mentioned, the two of them now sitting in the car as the Chinese man drove away from the Zwingli residence.</p><p>"I don't blame him though, they were orphaned from a very young age and Basch dedicates himself to the bank and did his best in raising Lily. He's just a boy, you know?"</p><p>The Russian didn't know the backstory of that, now he understood Mr. Zwingli more. He would have done the same if he was in that case, fortunately, Yekaterina was the big sister who mothered him and Natalia.</p><p>"I am the big brother too in my family, and I would do anything to protect those brats".</p><p>Ivan raised an eyebrow, he didn't know that the Chinese man had siblings. It was interesting how he was opening up a little to him, maybe there was a chance of them becoming friends after all.</p><p>"I have siblings too, my two sisters. And you?"</p><p>Yao had his eyes fixed on the road but he was listening, now both of them had something in common. He wasn't sure why he suddenly started talking and sharing a bit of his personal life with Ivan but, it felt good to have someone to talk to at times. Instead of driving in the lonely patrol car, like he had done for many years after what happened to his partner.</p><p>"Three brothers and a sister, they're all a hand full".</p><p>He snickered and his partner did too, a slight blush appearing on Ivan's face. The Russian was glad that they were starting to get along, although it was just baby steps for now.</p><p>"Where are we going now?"</p><p>The larger male asked, always lowering his head in the car so he wouldn't bump on the ceiling every time Yao stopped the car.</p><p>"To confront the lying husband".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Red Speedo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Detective Wang, we need you back at the station, over".</p><p>The chief's voice came from the radio of the cop car and Yao immediately pressed it to respond.</p><p>"Chief, I'm investigating the Abelsson case now, over".</p><p>The Chinese man replied while driving as Ivan carefully listened to the following message from Ludwig.</p><p>"There are two Mr. Abelsson here to meet you, over"</p><p>Ivan was interested now, two of them? They were most likely the brothers.</p><p>"What? We can't-".</p><p>Detective Wang was interrupted by Ivan who took over and replied first</p><p>"We're on our way chief, over and out".</p><p>The transmission ended and the Asian slammed the breaks in anger. Once again, Ivan and his idiotic behavior had enraged him, this newbie really had the balls to mess with his radio despite warning him of not touching it and even daring to reply to the chief's call.</p><p>"Ivan, don't ever lay your fingers on my radio again, ever!"</p><p>He screeched as the Russian bobbed his head, hitting on the ceiling because of the sudden stop made by the car</p><p>"Those are Lars and Lux, Emma's brothers".</p><p>The Chinese man was still mad about the Russian meddling with his stuff that he wasn't even listening.</p><p>"Shut up, you can't just mess around with the stuff in my car and take calls for me, learn some manners, you brat".</p><p>He was once again scolding the young detective while Ivan was starting to lose his patience.</p><p>"Please, Yao, listen to me! The brothers want to talk because they know something, it is important!"</p><p>He was yelling at this point, and Yao remained silent for a few seconds, no one except the chief had raised their voice to him.</p><p>"First, don't yell at me and fine, we'll go. If I'm right and you're just wasting my time then you're buying me dinner".</p><p>Yao was still convinced that the brothers just wanted to know what they were up to in the investigation instead of being actually helpful.</p><p>"And what if I'm right?"</p><p>Ivan asked with a sneer across his face that freaked the Asian out a little bit. Why was he thinking that he would be right? That couldn't be, he was just an amateur, what did he know about investigating a homicide?</p><p>"Not gonna happen, but if you are right, dinner is on me".</p><p>That was the final word until they arrived at the station. As soon as they entered, Feliciano signaled them to the private rooms where the brothers were, sitting there waiting for the detectives.</p><p>"About time you two arrive".</p><p>Lars hissed at the detectives who grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the siblings while the tall intimidating one with spikey blonde hair spoke.</p><p>"We apologize for the tardiness, but we tried to come here as soon as possible. I'm detective Wang and this is-".</p><p>The Chinese man was cut off by the eldest brother who impatiently tapped his finger on the table.</p><p>"No need of introductions, we already know all about you, detective Wang and Braginski".</p><p>The two puzzled detectives simply nodded before the smaller silver-blonde male spoke up.</p><p>"Detectives, please excuse my brother but this is a matter of utmost urgency. We think that Antonio Fernádez Carriedo murdered our sister".</p><p>The Russian froze, this sure was an interesting situation. The brothers came to the station desperately looking for them as they were just about to look for Antonio to confront him about some inconsistencies in his version of the events.</p><p>"If you don't mind elaborating on that".</p><p>Yao tried to remain calm although in his many years of experience he had never faced a situation like this.</p><p>"We never approved of Emma marrying that greedy bastard from the start. I made myself very clear unlike Lux who tries to put on a facade of politeness".</p><p>The smaller brother was visibly annoyed by the comment made by Lars, rolling his eyes, but he decided to continue with the conversation.</p><p>"Antonio is rich because of us, his wine business would have never succeeded if he didn't marry Emma and had her financial support".</p><p>Ivan already had his little journal out as he began taking notes diligently of the testimonies given by the Abelsson brothers</p><p>"It wasn't until about half a year ago that they began having problems in their marriage. Emma told us that he had been acting distant and returning home later than usual. I told her that he was most likely having an affair but she got very angry at me after that and avoided me for 3 whole months".</p><p>Yao, having a sister himself knew that Lars had good intentions but it definitely didn't come out the right way.</p><p>"I still had contact with her, however. She revealed to me that he had been trying to make it up to her by buying luxurious gifts, but she still thought that there was something off. After those 3 months, she started talking to Lars again because since Lars is a lawyer, she was thinking about getting a divorce".</p><p>Detective Braginski heard the explanation and so far everything made sense and pieces were being put together. Although he didn't know that Lars other than owning the jewelry shop was a lawyer.</p><p>"Was it because he was cheating that she wanted a divorce?"</p><p>That's when Lars shrugged before speaking again while Ivan picked up his pen again to take notes</p><p>"She never told us the exact reason but we assume that she was embarrassed to say that she was being cheated on. She only told us that their relationship wasn't the same anymore and she would be better off alone. Emma discussed it with Antonio about a month ago after meditating on it and she said that he went completely mad, rejecting the divorce, he was very upset".</p><p>Lux nodded as well. Yao was beginning to think that perhaps it was because of the money that he rejected the divorce.</p><p>"Emma didn't explain why but she said that she will insist once more. We think that Antonio didn't want the divorce because if so, his entire company practically would belong to Emma since she was the real owner behind it, she paid for it all!"</p><p>The Chinese man was correct, so it had to be about the money, there was no proof of it yet but it made a lot of sense.</p><p>"But if Emma died, that sneaky bastard would be able to keep the company, the apartment, and all of her wealth".</p><p>The Asian nodded, but the Russian shook his head, putting the pen down to ask a question.</p><p>"That doesn't mean that he killed her, what makes you two believe that he did it?"</p><p>That's when Lux pulled out a pager from his pocket to reveal his latest message coming from Emma's phone number where it clearly said: Talking to Tonio again about the divorce today, wish me luck.</p><p>Yao reached out his hand to take the electronic device and Ivan got closer to read from it as well.</p><p>"That was from yesterday, in the morning".</p><p>Lux concluded while putting the beeper back into his pocket.</p><p>"Antonio had several inconsistencies when we compared his testimony to Emma's goddaughter, Lily".</p><p>The Chinese man explained while getting up from the chair and the Russian doing it too.</p><p>"We thank you for your collaboration, gentlemen. Let's get going, Braginski".</p><p>Ivan waved goodbye at the Abelsson sibling as they rushed out of the station towards the car to go track down the lying husband.</p><p>"I can't believe it! Antonio had been lying to our faces this entire time. Trying to fool us by weeping and playing the victim".</p><p>The Asian frowned as he began driving while Ivan tried to accommodate himself to not bump on the ceiling.</p><p>"Da, I guess you owe me dinner now".</p><p>Ivan snickered while Yao remembered that silly bet he made before talking to the brothers. He hated to admit it but the newbie was right, the Abelsson brothers had great things to say and since he was a man that kept his promises, he would take the Russian for dinner.</p><p>"Fine, but don't expect anything fancy".</p><p>With a happy nod and a small grin, the Russian was satisfied as they drove back to the apartment.</p><p>"Why did you lie to us, Antonio?"</p><p>Yao asked as soon as the Spaniard opened the front door to find the two detectives standing there.</p><p>"Que? What are you talking about?"</p><p>Antonio was just at home cooking in peace after taking a long while to calm down, but now the cops were back and accusing him of lying. Outrageous, to say the least, and he wasn't ready to go through the questionnaire again. Last time they asked if Emma had any enemies or someone who could be willing to harm her, that question itself had offended him and the memory of his wife. He would not deal with the two inconsiderate officers again.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us you were going to pick Emma up at 8 after her reunion with Lily?"</p><p>The Chinese man persisted with the questions, he had dealt with liars so many times before and Antonio was definitely one. Perhaps he could fool everyone with that innocent smile and charisma, but not him. He knew that confronting him and creating pressure was the best way to make the Spanish man confess. Antonio's body language would also show whether or not he was involved in Emma's murder.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm done with this, done!"</p><p>The exhausted husband shouted, about to slam the door close when Ivan stretched out his arm to keep the door open. He fought Ivan's force and tried to close the door but the detective was stronger, pushing the door further and Antonio lost his balance, falling back on the floor.</p><p>"Well done, Braginski".</p><p>Yao praised, knowing that if he was alone then the door would have been slammed on his face but Ivan was like his tall and strong bodyguard that could easily push doors open and making possible suspects fall on the ground. Perhaps, having a partner wasn't so bad.</p><p>"You will answer our questions now, da?"</p><p>A frightening grin appeared on Ivan's face as he entered the apartment and picked the Spaniard up from his shirt's collar with one arm.</p><p>"Si, I will"</p><p>Antonio replied, nodding over and over before the Russian threw him to the couch and the other detective walked in, locking the apartment door.</p><p>"You've been making us waste time by not telling the truth, so we expect your full collaboration now".</p><p>Yao explained before pulling a chair for him to sit right in front of the suspect while Ivan stood in an intimidating manner.</p><p>"Did you or did you not pick Emma up from the pastry shop the night she was killed?"</p><p>Detective Wang pierced his eyes on Antonio, carefully analyzing his every gesture, even the slightest reaction could give them clues.</p><p>"I did not! I never said I would pick her up".</p><p>Ivan scratched his chin while his view was still fixed on the nervous Spanish man that had a leg shaking, he was most likely hiding something from them.</p><p>"Then can you explain why you told us you called Lily at 8 when you in fact made the call at 11?"</p><p>Antonio inhaled sharply, his legs were trembling and his hands were sweaty. He was anxious and scared, he wasn't expecting things to go south for him or that the detectives would target him. He paused for a moment trying to come up with something when he heard steps coming from the hall that was approaching the living room.</p><p>"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me there would be people coming over? You fucking bastard".</p><p>A small male cursed with a heavy Italian accent. He was only wearing a red speedo, revealing his thin and delicate figure.</p><p>"Lovi, no!"</p><p>The Spaniard shouted as soon as the Russian pulled out his gun and pointed it at the half-naked Italian that gasped immediately, raising his hands up in the air.</p><p>"Ivan, what are you doing? That man is clearly unarmed, you don't have to point at him!"</p><p>Just when Yao was thinking that detective Braginski's company wasn't so bad, the Russian had to do something stupid and mess things up. Thankfully, he listened and placed the gun back into his place.</p><p>"Why would you do that? I don't know how you did things in Russia but in here, that's not how we roll".</p><p>Yao continued with the scolding as Lovino stood there still with his hands up in the air, visibly shaking.</p><p>"I'm sorry! Last time a coworker got shot because a man had a gun inside his underwear. Since then, I'm extra cautious".</p><p>Ivan explained with a shrug, while the Chinese man had a very confused look.</p><p>"What? Is that even possible? I'm going to need the full story later".</p><p>The Russian nodded with a small grin, happy to share his creepy police experiences and stories with his new partner.</p><p>"Chigiiiii! You bastard! What the fuck is even going on?!"</p><p>The Italian cried out, still with his hands on the air while Antonio quickly jumped out from the couch to hold Lovino in his arms. Kissing him all over the face while he whispered caring words in Spanish to calm Lovino down.</p><p>Both the detectives exchanged puzzled looks as they watched the lover's embrace. Could it be that they were…? Wasn't Antonio married? If he was then why was he caressing this Italian?</p><p>"I-I'm sorry that I lied, I'll tell you everything but please don't harm Lovi!"</p><p>Antonio held the smaller male in his arms in a protective way while compromising to reveal it all to the officers.</p><p>"Go on then".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Untold Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"About a half a year ago, I met Lovino through some friends and well.."</p><p>Antonio had a glimmer in his eyes as he held the Italian's delicate small hand in his palms while the half-naked Lovino sat down on the Spaniard's lap with a slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"We fell in love, unexpectedly and suddenly, and I knew that he was my forever love".</p><p>Yao remained silent as he watched the lived Dovey couple snuggle on the couch. He really didn't know what to think, when the Abelsson brothers told them about Antonio cheating, he was imagining a woman, not another man.</p><p>"Did Emma know about this?"</p><p>The Russian had to ask, this was like a real-life soap opera and he had never been on a case like this before. He was very interested in the storyline of the real-life telenovela of Antonio.</p><p>"She followed me to work one day and found out about it".</p><p>The husband replied quietly as a saddened expression appeared on Lovino's face who avoided eye contact with the detectives and squeezed the Spaniard's hand.</p><p>"Emma asked you for a divorce, but you rejected it and got upset, why?"</p><p>The Chinese man needed the answer because it was getting too confusing for him. He didn't like cheaters, at all. Didn't matter if they were cheating with a man or a woman, they were the worst.</p><p>"She confronted me first and then asked for the divorce but I didn't accept it because I thought that I could fix things with her. I thought that I wasn't really gay and that it was just a monetary feeling that would surely go away, but it wasn't and it didn't".</p><p>The Italian rested his hand on his lover's shoulder, remembering when Antonio tried to avoid him after that discussion he had with his wife. He was so afraid that he would lose the Spanish man forever, but thankfully he changed his mind.</p><p>"Okay, I believe you, but why did you lie to us about making the call at 8 when it was at 11? And weren't you going to pick her up?"</p><p>The Asian began bombing the suspect with questions, he wasn't as interested as Ivan in the love triangle that was going on, he was here to solve a homicide and he would, by the end of the week he would have some guy locked up in jail for it, he was sure about it.</p><p>"I didn't want people to know about me and Lovi yet, that's why I lied. Not because I am ashamed but the news would be too sudden, I can't go around announcing my new lover right after my wife died".</p><p>Ivan exchanged looks with detective Wang before the Chinese man spoke again.</p><p>"That doesn't make sense, your testimony would have been safe with us from the start!"</p><p>There was something about Antonio that Yao disliked, he didn't care if he was gay or whatever but the fact that he was a cheater. It just triggered him, bringing back some unhappy memories from his youth where he experienced that pain of being lied to, cheated on, and embarrassed by everyone. He tried to remain calm, inhaling sharply and shake off those ideas from his head. It was from a long time ago and it didn't matter anymore. The Chinese man enrolled in the police academy right after that bitter event in his life, trying to use force to cope with his broken heart. It clearly didn't work out for him, becoming a resented man with humanity that tried to protect his feelings at all cost, a lone wolf.</p><p>"It's because the Abelsson's would have learned about it then go and tell the Zwingli's and so on".</p><p>The Chinese man wanted to get over with the discussion already. He didn't want to be in that apartment any longer. The pressure was getting to him, remembering very vividly those painful experiences. It was like a movie playing right in front of him but he couldn't look away.</p><p>"Then tell us what you were doing in the time frame Emma was murdered?"</p><p>Ivan asked, taking over since he noticed how uncomfortable his partner was getting. Although they had only been working for a day, he could tell that Yao wasn't the kind that got anxious or nervous but he could just see the fear in the Chinese man's eyes. He didn't know why but, he understood that feeling and he was going to try and help his fellow detective.</p><p>"As I said, Lily came to pick her up at 4 but I was at work during that time. I never told her I was going to pick her up. I did offer her but she said no and I didn't insist. Then I got out of work at 7 and I spent the night with Lovi until around 11 that I came back to the apartment but she wasn't here. I called her phone but there were no answers so I called Lily and she didn't answer either".</p><p>The Spaniard explained while Yao was still taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down and forget those haunting memories. Antonio wasn't him, he shouldn't be taking his anger out on Antonio. It was a long time ago, and it shouldn't matter anymore, at least that was what the Asian tried to convince himself.</p><p>"Why weren't you worried about your wife huh? Not coming back after 11 and you didn't even call her brothers. Care to explain that? And also that she asked you for the divorce again?"</p><p>The Russian raised his voice a bit, trying to pressure Antonio and find out for once and for all if he was guilty.</p><p>"Did you kill your wife, Antonio?"</p><p>The Spaniard's eyes were becoming teary and Lovino noticed it immediately, placing an arm around the weeping husband.</p><p>"Y-you bastard! How dare you accuse Tonio of such thing!"</p><p>The small Italian hissed at detective Braginski who still wasn't finished. He could be mean when necessary, and right now he had to do it to see Antonio's reaction to the accusation.</p><p>"I did not! I loved Emma! I really did, but not in the same way she loved me".</p><p>The husband had tears streaming down his face once more as his lover tried to console him, cupping the Spaniard's face in his hands gently.</p><p>"Did you? Or did you see the chance in getting all her wealth by killing her instead of divorcing her?</p><p>The Russian stood up, slamming the coffee table in front of them with both hands to frighten the couple.</p><p>"No, no! I'll never forgive myself for making her unhappy so long, I wish I had accepted the divorce earlier because Emma deserved much better".</p><p>Detective Wang was distracted from his puzzling thoughts, raising an eyebrow at the statement, did Antonio accept the divorce after all?</p><p>Then the Spanish man wiped his tears away on his sleeve as he stood up and opened a drawer to pull out a signed petition for divorce with his and Emma's signature and threw it to Ivan.</p><p>"Did you, did you divorce her yesterday?"</p><p>The Chinese man jumped out of his chair, taking the paper from Ivan to read it.</p><p>"It's just a petition, we still had some papers to do but yes, I accepted, and I was not keeping any of her money, 50% of the company was going to her since she invested in it when we got married".</p><p>The detectives read the paper, it was all detailed in there, Antonio wasn't lying, he didn't kill Emma. He had just fallen in love with Lovino and initially rejected those feelings because of fear but he accepted the divorce afterward.</p><p>"Why didn't you worry when she wasn't home by 11?"</p><p>Ivan was still a bit suspicious, the papers could have been forged and maybe Lovino had participated in the murder. Although when he pointed the Italian with the gun, the poor guy almost pissed himself.</p><p>"Since the moment Emma found out I was cheating on her, she changed. I understood that she was angry because I lied and even angrier because I didn't want to sign the divorce at first. She started going out a lot more without telling me first and returning late at night and wouldn't pick up the calls, often returning drunk".</p><p>Antonio paused for a moment, remembering the events that happened just about a month ago when his wife was still living and breathing.</p><p>"Emma? Emma, is it you?"</p><p>The Spaniard saw the light coming in the bedroom as his wife walked in, trembling and almost falling on the ground.</p><p>"Hola, Tonio!"</p><p>She greeted with a chuckle as she pronounced it in a funny accent, closing the door of the room and turning all the lights, dropping her purse on the ground before taking her heels off.</p><p>"Emma, where were you? I was very worried".</p><p>He sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes, what time was it even? It definitely was past midnight and his wife was just arriving.</p><p>"I was out with some girlfriends, having fun!"</p><p>The Belgian then slowly made her way to the bathroom, holding onto the furniture so she would not fall on her face.</p><p>"I understand you're angry because everything that has happened but it was just a phase, I'm completely fine now! But you can't just go party every weekend without even telling me when you're coming home".</p><p>Emma stares at her reflection in the vanity mirror of the bathroom, her eyeliner and mascara were smudged, her lipstick wasn't even applied well. She looked terrible like she had been in a catfight. The Belgian pulled out a baby wipe to begin removing the makeup from her face.</p><p>"Oh Tonio, we both know the truth that it's not a phase, it's who you are, and I can't even be mad at you for that, because it's not your fault".</p><p>The Spanish man frowned, he did not like what she was implying. It was hard for him to accept the fact that he might be gay. He was married for fuck's sake! But he had been intimate with Emma not more than 10 times in their 5 years of marriage. Then Lovino, that boy had his head over heels. But was he ready to throw his whole life away based on a feeling? Was he ready to be made fun of the entire elite of the city? He didn't even want to imagine how the other ladies of the high society would talk about the Belgian.</p><p>"I'm still your husband, Emma. I can't have you keep coming home drunk and late, hanging up the phone on me. It's dangerous out there and I worry about you".</p><p>She shook her head, beginning to slip down her heavy white fur coat, revealing her figure in a tight-fitting black dress. The Belgian then pulled it down, turning to Antonio, who immediately looked away.</p><p>"See? You don't have the slightest desire for me, and you're not my husband anymore, you're the Italian's husband".</p><p> </p><p>Emma said bitterly before putting in a silky red kimono and taking off her silver headband, as well as her pearl earrings and her ring.</p><p>"Stop it, stop saying that!"</p><p>Antonio got up from his bed and rushed to his wife's side, taking her by the waist, pulling her closer to his body to kiss her, but he paused. Their lips were centimeters away yet he couldn't bring himself to close the distance between them and Emma turned her face to the side, getting away from the embrace.</p><p>"You can't even kiss me, just admit that you're gay, there's nothing bad about it. Sure, I've wasted some years of my life but you can make it up by signing the divorce".</p><p>The Belgian wasn't being the sweet and cunning lady she normally was, influenced by alcohol, she had bo filters. She was also tired of playing this game with Antonio. Emma really wasn't angry about it, she couldn't be, she loved Tonio but she understood that they could never be. She picked her hair up in a bun and that's when she heard a gasp coming from her husband.</p><p>"Emma, what are those on the back of your neck?"</p><p>He demanded an answer, lowering his voice as he stared at the reddish and purple marks on her skin.</p><p>"None of your business".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Strawberry Shortcake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She had a lover?"</p><p>Ivan asked, not being able to hold back his curiosity after what the Spaniard had told them about Emma arriving late, drunk, and with hickeys on the back of her neck.</p><p>"I don't know, although I think it was more of a one-time thing. After that, she would go out less often and tell me where she was heading".</p><p>Antonio seemed visibly uncomfortable, it was hard to really understand what he was going through. His wife was found dead in the basement of their apartment, he loved her but not in a romantic type of way. He had just gotten used to the idea that he was gay and was about to get a divorce, it was a roller coaster of emotion.</p><p>"Do you think that yesterday night she might have met up with this lover after hanging out with Lily?"</p><p>The Asian had his eyes pierced on Antonio, he still was trying to study him. He didn't like cheaters and didn't trust them, perhaps the Spaniard was still lying to them. His work was based on facts, either way, so he would double-check the information with the night guard of the apartment, Tino.</p><p>Lovino simply held his lover's hand gently, he couldn't possibly try to comprehend what he was feeling. It had been hard enough for the two of them and he just wished that the case could be solved as soon as possible so Antonio could be in peace and Emma could get justice. He never knew her personally but Tonio always told him that she was a great woman. Deep down, the brunette felt bad for crashing Emma's life, considering that he didn't even know the Spaniard was married at first.</p><p>The Spanish were speechless for a couple of seconds as he remembered one of his last conversations with his wife.</p><p>"Tonio, I will be going out at 4 with Lily to the new pastry shop, she has returned from boarding school this morning!"</p><p>She said cheerfully while bringing out a plate of steak with fries for Antonio and serving it to him on the table. Emma was a talented woman, other than being a fashion designer she was also a great chef.</p><p>"Really? That's lovely. That poor girl is too protected by Basch, he never lets her have fun".</p><p>The Spaniard replied before filling his mouth with the fries, he always came home for lunch and he appreciated her willingness to cook for him despite all the things that have happened.</p><p>"I suppose, but that's why I'm here godmother right? So I can spoil her and we can have fun together as if she was my own daughter".</p><p>The Belgian chuckled, bringing out her plate of food as well before taking a seat beside her husband. She was wearing the blue suit he had brought her a week ago in an attempt to make things better. Emma accepted the gift, but she had already resigned to any possibility of having a romantic relationship with Tonio ever again. A saddened expression appeared on her face as she ate, accepting her fate that she most likely wouldn't have the family she had always dreamed of making. She knew how stubborn her husband could be, who knew how long it would take him to accept that divorce, yet, she would still try.</p><p>"Antonio".</p><p>The Spanish man looked up from his plate when his name was called and he saw that hurt expression that he had seen too many times on her, unfortunately.</p><p>"How long will we continue this facade?"</p><p>Antonio dropped his fork, his emerald eyes fixed on her as a tear rolled down her cheek. He knew perfectly well what he was doing, he hated the man he had become. A selfish bastard who was more worried about what others might say of him instead of embracing his sexuality. He knew from the moment he married Emma that she wanted to have a family, have children, but he was taking that away from her by continuing their meaningless marriage.</p><p>"If you have ever loved me then you would understand how much it's hurting me".</p><p>She buried her face in her palms as she sobbed, she didn't want to show her fragile side in front of Antonio, it made her seen so weak and fragile. She had tried to hide her hurt by disappearing during the nights and drowning it all in alcohol. After the argument with Antonio that night, she came back to senses and knew that she had to acknowledge those feelings and sort them out.</p><p>"Emma, I'm so sorry, I really am".</p><p>That was all the Spaniard could get out of him as he stood from his chair to approach his wife and hold her in his arms as she wept on his shoulder.</p><p>"I will sign the divorce petition, si? But please, don't shred any more tears for me, I don't deserve them and I never deserved your love".</p><p>He cupped her delicate face in his warm hands as the tears streamed down her face, but then, a small grin appeared on her face and he knew that he was making the right choice. He had brought the Belgian too much suffering and it would be wrong to keep her in such pain, she deserved to be happy and to be with a man who truly loved her and valued her. Emma deserved to be with a man better than him, she really did.</p><p>"Oh, Tonio! Please tell me this isn't a cruel joke".</p><p>The Spanish man nodded before rushing to take the paper from one of the drawers to take out a pen and quickly signed it.</p><p>"Thank you, Tonio. You deserve to be happy too, you're a good man".</p><p>The Belgian said with a shaky voice before wiping her tears away and patted his head softly with a sneer across her face, but the Spaniard shook his head as he closed his eyes while being caressed.</p><p>"Here, I want you to take this and give it to him".</p><p>Emma slipped off her wedding ring that was a family heirloom in the Spaniard's family and placed it in Antonio's hand.</p><p>"No, Emma! I can't take this away from you. You know that it's special".</p><p>He took the ring but was hesitant to take it back, she had the right to keep the ring at least, it was the only thing he could give her.</p><p>"Isn't he special, Tonio?"</p><p>Antonio nodded but still, he slipped the golden ring back onto her slim gloved fingers before giving his wife one last kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"Please, take it with you".</p><p>Emma glanced down at that ring once more, if he insisted so much in her keeping it then she would and she would take good care of it.</p><p>The detectives were once more speechless after the anecdote told by the Spaniard. Somehow, through the experiences narrated by Antonio, both of them felt like they knew Emma personally. She was a woman with a good heart and whoever did that to her, they would find out.</p><p>"Thank you for your collaboration, Antonio. We will try our best in solving Emma's case".</p><p>Yao stood up, nodding slightly at the Italian before he walked out of the door and the Russian followed him obediently.</p><p>"She was too good for him".</p><p>The Chinese man commented with a frown as they stood in the elevator going down to the first floor.</p><p>"Da, it must have been difficult for her to find out about Antonio yet she wasn't angry, she felt compassion".</p><p>Ivan had never heard of a kinder woman than Emma Abelsson and now he felt emotionally attached to the case, he had to find out who did that to her.</p><p>"We're going to catch the bastard that did that to her".</p><p>Yao walked out of the elevator with the Russian beside him. He was raging, now Emma's murder was personal, and he was going to do whatever it was necessary to find and jail the person who killed her.</p><p>"Do you think that the possible lover could have done it?"</p><p>Detective Braginski asked, opening the car door to enter the cop car, always lowering his head so he wouldn't bump on the low ceiling.</p><p>"We have to confirm if there was a lover first, the team will be searching the apartment for evidence of that and we will go talk to Tino, the night guard that was there the night she arrived drunk".</p><p>The Asian began driving, it had been a long day, it was already past lunchtime but they couldn't stop investigating for lunch. He already promised Ivan dinner so he should be satisfied with that. Yao was a bit of a workaholic, not really having a personal life outside of his job, but perhaps that was the key to him solving cases so fast.</p><p>The ride was silent as both detectives were lost in their own thoughts, the Russian was worrying about lunch while Yao tried to think of motives if the supposed lover was the one that murdered her, it still didn't make sense.</p><p>"Ivan!"</p><p>Detective WangThe Chinese man commented with a frown as they stood in the elevator going down to the first floor.</p><p>"Da, it must have been difficult for her to find out about Antonio yet she wasn't angry, she felt compassion".</p><p>Ivan had never heard of a kinder woman than Emma Abelsson and now he felt emotionally attached to the case, he had to find out who did that to her.</p><p>"We're going to catch the bastard that did that to her".</p><p>Yao walked out of the elevator with the Russian beside him. He was raging, now Emma's murder was personal, and he was going to do whatever it was necessary to find and jail the person who killed her.</p><p>"Do you think that the possible lover could have done it?"</p><p>Detective Braginski asked, opening the car door to enter the cop car, always lowering his head so he wouldn't bump on the low ceiling.</p><p>"We have to confirm if there was a lover first, the team will be searching the apartment for evidence of that and we will go talk to Tino, the night guard that was there the night she arrived drunk".</p><p>The Asian began driving, it had been a long day, it was already past lunchtime but they couldn't stop investigating for lunch. He already promised Ivan dinner so he should be satisfied with that. Yao was a bit of a workaholic, not really having a personal life outside of his job, but perhaps that was the key to him solving cases so fast.</p><p>The ride was silent as both detectives were lost in their own thoughts, the Russian was worrying about lunch while Yao tried to think of motives if the supposed lover was the one that murdered her, it still didn't make sense.<br/> suddenly shouted as he stepped on the breaks, making the Russian shake violently and bumping his head with the car ceiling.</p><p>"Are you thinking the same as me?"</p><p>The Asian seemed enthusiastic, but Ivan wasn't sharing the same excitement since he had been bumping his head at least 3 times.</p><p>"It's lunchtime?"</p><p>The Russian asked, unsure if it was the right answer only to hear a frustrated groan coming from Yao.</p><p>"Seriously? I said we were having dinner not lunch! Don't let your stomach spoil our investigation".</p><p>He screeched, he had forgotten that partners weren't workaholics like him that didn't require lunch.</p><p>"It's 4 PM, do you not eat?"</p><p>Detective Braginski was concerned for his partner, was that why Yao was so skinny? Because he skipped lunch for investigation? He couldn't relate to that, Ivan needed food to work.</p><p>"Of course I do, I just don't eat when I'm busy. But I was going to say that we should go to the pastry shop Emma and Lily went to ask if any of the staff saw her leaving with someone. Since we're going there you can pick up a cake or something".</p><p>The smaller male suggested while starting to drive again to visit the pastry shop and then look for Tino.</p><p>"Hey, can I take your order?"</p><p>A waiter with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes wearing a pink apron asked the detectives who were at the counter.</p><p>"Hello, I'm detective Wang and this is detective Braginski-".</p><p>Yao was interrupted by the loud gum chewing sounds the Polish waiter was making.</p><p>"Okay, can I take your order, detectives?"</p><p>Feliks rolled his eyes, not really caring who these guys weren't because he hated his job and the detectives weren't hot so he didn't give a damn.</p><p>"A strawberry shortcake for me please, and an espresso".</p><p>Ivan ordered and immediately he saw Yao's dark eyes piercing at him. He knew that detective Wang was about to explode from anger but he had a plan. Sure, he was hungry but he knew that by taking an order first he could get the waiter talking.</p><p>"Right away, detective".</p><p>Feliks walked away to get the cake and make the coffee and as soon as the Polish turned around, the Chinese man pinched the Russian on the arm.</p><p>"Ouch! Yao that's not fair!"</p><p>The Russian gasped while Yao frowned, his anger had reached unimaginable levels that Ivan had not precedented.</p><p>"Oh really? Well, your stupidity drives me crazy! I told you, we could get food but after the questions".</p><p>The Chinese man screeched as Ivan covered his arm where Yao had pinched him, it really hurt, who would have thought that detective Wang was so strong.</p><p>"But, I have a plan!"</p><p>The Russian tried to explain, knowing that his partner was easily angered when things didn't go his way.</p><p>"Well, you can shove your plan up your-"</p><p>The Asian was silenced as Feliks returned with the cake and coffee and the Russian threw his question, pulling out the wedding photograph of Emma and Antonio.</p><p>"By any chance, have you seen this woman here yesterday?"</p><p>The Polish waiter took the photograph and a smile appeared on his face as he nodded, remembering the gorgeous lady in the wonderful blue outfit that left a generous tip.</p><p>"Yeah, totally!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lover Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She came with her daughter I think, a cute little blonde girl.”</p><p>Feliks continued, remembering seeing the Belgian entering yesterday with the girl and he took their order. Both ladies were very polite and generous too, leaving him an excellent tip.</p><p>“Could you tell us at what time they came and when they left?”</p><p>Ivan asked, pulling out his little notebook again as the Chinese man remained silent. He sort of regretted being so rude with his partner, he just thought Feliks was being disrespectful and thought that the Russian’s approach was wrong. Detective Brgainski had managed to surprise him again, getting information out of the annoying waiter.</p><p>“Like, about 4 and the small girl left at 8 but the lady stayed for 10 minutes more, then she left.”</p><p>Yao was listening carefully, he would have Ivan take care of the situation since they were following his plan, and it was working out, surprisingly. He really felt like he owed his coworker an apology. The Asian definitely had anger management problems and he wasn’t used to working with others, he did as he pleased and it was always through his way, but perhaps he could learn one or two tricks from Ivan.</p><p>“What was she doing in those 10 minutes? Did you happen to see who she left or did she leave alone?”</p><p>The Russian was enthusiastic, his plan was working out perfectly. Surely, that would impress detective Wnag who told him to shove the plan up his...well, there’s no need repeating those words. Ivan picked up his form to take a piece of the strawberry shortcake. Ah, the sweet taste of victory, he thought to himself before sipping on his espresso.</p><p>“Well, she..why do you two want to know that? You guys are even more nosy than me.”</p><p>Feliks was resisting cooperation again, not because he didn’t want to but he wanted to know the full gossip on why the detectives were here about the refined lady. Could it be that she was a detective too like Charlie’s angels and these were the bad guys trying to track her down? The Polish waiter had been watching too much television for his own good.</p><p>“She-”</p><p>Ivan tried to speak with cake stuffed in his mouth but detective Wang stopped him, cutting in the conversation with Feliks.</p><p>“She’s dead, and we’re investigating her murder, now could you please tell us what she did in those 10 minutes?”</p><p>The Asian had to be real with the waiter, they were on a case and on a very tight schedule. He planned on catching the murderer in one week so he had no time to waste, he went straight forwards to the point.</p><p>“Oh my god! But she was just here yesterday!”</p><p>Feliks gasped, he couldn’t believe what he just heard, the refined lady died? So soon and she was still young. Life really was too short, maybe this was some sort of hint that he should quit his job and apply for beauty school like he always wanted to, but first, he had to tell the detectives everything he knew.</p><p>“Well, she got a phone call during the time she waited, I didn’t overhear the entire thing but she said something along the lines: Yes, I’m going out now, see you. That’s when she left me the tip, picked up her purse, and walked out with the brightest smile.”</p><p>The Russian was still eating, but he was aware that the Chinese man went on and told the waiter the whole truth instead of continuing the delicate approach he planned. The important thing was that Feliks was talking so that was a good sign.</p><p>“Did you see where she went? Who she left with or was a vehicle outside to pick her up?”</p><p>The Asian questioned, as he glanced at his partner busy eating. He couldn’t blame the Russian however, his eating schedule was completely messed up because when he was busy working he would skip any meals in order to keep investigating. Ivan reminded him a bit of his old partner, that guy was always making sure he ate 3 times a day.</p><p>“I only saw the back of the car, couldn’t see the driver or the license plate but she got in there, for sure.”</p><p>Detective Braginski put down his fork, so there was a car that picked Emma up. If they were able to find the car then they surely would find the murderer, maybe they were getting closer to solving the case.</p><p>“Do you have cameras outside so we can see the car?”</p><p>Feliks shook his head with a bit of disappointment as he took Ivan’s empty coffee mug to put it in the dishwasher.</p><p>“We opened a week ago and the cameras haven’t been installed yet.”</p><p>Detective Wang sighted, that was another step back, but at least they knew now that she left with someone who she had a phone call with, if only they could find the purse with the phone or any traces of that car. Then he remembered, the night Emma came back drunk, perhaps she arrived at the apartment in the same car if they’re rooting for the lover theory, and Tino the night guard was the only one who could confirm that.</p><p>“Thank you, Felix. C’mon Ivan, we have to go.”</p><p>Yao began walking out of the pastry shop but the Russian hadn’t finished his cake yet, in fact, he had still half of it on his plate. Poor Ivan was about to eat another piece when his partner told him that they should leave.</p><p>“But, I’m not done yet!”</p><p>He whined, like a little child holding onto his plate when he heard an annoyed groan from Yao who came rushing back to snatch the plate from Ivan’s hand and began walking out of the shop once more.</p><p>“Take the fork too, I don’t want you staining the car with cake.”</p><p>The Russian obeyed, running after Yao with his fork as detective Wang left with his strawberry shortcake.</p><p>“Hey! You can’t take the plate with you, that’s the restaurant’s property! And you didn’t even pay!”</p><p>The Polish waiter screamed from the counter, but the detectives had already run off and were inside the car, so there was nothing he could do about it right now.</p><p>“This is why I hate the police, thieves!”</p><p>He shouted once more but the officers were in the car already, Yao had given the cake back to the Russian who was putting on his seat belt as Yao began to drive.</p><p>“We’re going to visit the night guard, he must have seen Emma the night she returned drunk, and if Antonio thinks that she might have a lover then maybe he was the one who dropped her off that night and took her yesterday.”</p><p>Detective Braginski nodded, he was very positive about the lover theory. There had to be someone else involved in it because Antonio wasn’t the one, Lovino wasn’t the one either. He hoped that Tino could give them some clue or they would be back to square one.</p><p>“Would you like some cake?”</p><p>The Russian asked, trying to be polite by offering the last bit of his cake to his partner while they drove to Tino’s house.</p><p>“How am I supposed to eat while driving? That’s very irresponsible, Ivan.”</p><p>The last thing on Yao’s mind was food, he just wanted to find out about that mysterious lover, if he was real or not. There had to be some sort of evidence, there was no such thing as a perfect crime, and he was going to find that damned lover that most likely killed Emma, but for what reason? He still hadn’t figured out a motive.</p><p>“Skipping lunch at your age is very irresponsible, Yao.”</p><p>Ivan was the one scolding this time, he said with a light chuckle as he saw his partner flustering, it was most likely the rage taking control over him again.</p><p>“You- are you calling me an old man?!”</p><p>The Chinese man hissed, he was not expecting the newbie to talk back, how very disrespectful, he was his authority! He was thinking like an old man right now. The Asian glanced at the cake, it did look pretty good, having a bite maybe wasn’t a bad idea, and he really liked sweets too.</p><p>“Just give me the damn cake.”</p><p>Yao opened his mouth while still having his eyes fixed on the road, it was a bit embarrassing that he would be fed by his partner but he wasn’t going to violate traffic laws just for the cake.</p><p>“Uh, sure.”</p><p>The Russian was not expecting that, at all. He picked up the last piece with the fork and with a shaky hand, placed it in Yao’s mouth as he felt his cheeks turning hot. He too thought it was a bit embarrassing to feed his partner while driving, it made them seem like a couple. Ivan took the fork back immediately before shaking that thought off his head, he had to focus on the case right now, not be thinking about romance or whatever, those kinds of stuff were not meant for him.</p><p>“Hey, this actually is pretty good, I can’t believe you ate the whole thing and gave me the last piece, so selfish!”</p><p>Detective Wang teased, as the blush on his face toned down a bit when he chewed on the soft sponge cake with strawberry flavor, he hadn’t had sweets in so long because of his messed up schedules and lack of free time to bake or even buy pastries.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like cakes and sweets.”</p><p>The taller male replied, putting the plate in the back seat since he really didn’t know where to place it, and now that he remembered, he never got to pay for it and even took the plate with him, he most likely shouldn’t return there.</p><p>“Now you know I do like sweets, it’s one of the few things that make me happy.”</p><p>Yao mentioned, with a certain melancholy, his old partner would always cheer him up with sweets too, they had some good times. The Chinese man noticed that they were getting close to Tino’s house and began looking for a place to park.</p><p>“Also, great work with the waiter back in the restaurant. Now don’t fuck it up with Tino.”</p><p>The Chinese man got out of the car once he parked and walked to the front door of the house to ring the doorbell as the Russian followed behind him.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>A child opened the door, with blonde hair and extremely thick brows wearing a blue sailor suit.</p><p>“Hello there, is your dad home?”</p><p>Yao asked, getting down to the boy’s height, this had to be Tino’s son that was sick, that would explain why he was home and not in school.</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>Peter asked genuinely, looking curiously at the shiny police badge the detectives carried.</p><p>“Peter! What are you doing at the door? You should be resting in bed, your fever has just gotten down!”</p><p>The Finnish man approached the door to find the officers there with his son and took Peter by the hand before opening the door up completely.</p><p>“How can I help you, officers?”</p><p>Ivan looked down at the child that was starting to go back into the house as his dad had told him to.</p><p>“We’re investigating the murder of Emma Abelsson and we have some questions to ask you.”</p><p>Tino silenced the detectives before looking back at his child to make sure that he had in fact gone back to his bedroom and not snooping around the house.</p><p>“Of course, Matthias called to tell me about it, such a shame, we all really liked Miss Abelsson.”</p><p>The Finnish sounded saddened as he walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. The detectives found it a bit strange since normally people would invite them in and not take them out.</p><p>“Sorry, but Peter has a bad habit of overhearing conversations, he just likes to be included.”</p><p>Yao nodded with a grin, remembering how his siblings were, all very curious when they were around Peter’s age.</p><p>“Do you remember about a month ago, late at night, that Miss Abelsson returned to the building in a drunken state?”</p><p>The Russian asked this time while taking out his notebook and pen once more.</p><p>“How could I forget? I had to take her to the elevator myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Abrupt Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you see her come in with someone? Or was she dropped off from a car?"</p><p>Yao questioned, so far Antonio's testimony was accurate which meant that he had come true completely, now they just needed enough evidence to prove the existence of the lover.</p><p>“She entered the building by herself and almost fell off her face! But I did see the back of a car put there.”</p><p>The Finnish man explained, recalling that night when Miss Abelsson arrived in a drunken state, it was the first time he ever saw her lose her composure in that manner. Tino was frankly surprised to see her like that, very unusual behavior from Emma.</p><p>“What kind of car? Did you see a license plate or anything? Maybe a glimpse of the driver?”</p><p>The Chinese man wanted answers and he wanted them now, the lover can’t simply vanish, someone must have seen him! There had to be a clue, anything to prove the existence of the mysterious lover. Well, Feliks did say he saw someone pick her up and heard the context of the call, all indicating that it could be the lover, but they needed more evidence to support the theory.</p><p>“I-I, unfortunately, wasn’t able to see anything but the back of the car and her coming off from the back seat, maybe it was a tax? Outside was raining and really dark so I couldn’t tell, and I had to assist Miss Abelsson immediately as soon as she entered the building.”</p><p>Detective Wang felt his stomach drop, a taxi, a fucking taxi! He was so obsessed in finding this supposed lover that he completely ignored the possibility that a taxi was simply dropping her off, now the entire theory was falling apart, Yao couldn’t be more frustrated and the Russian noticed, he noticed that glimmer from the Asian’s eyes disappear as their assumption began trembling down.</p><p>“Are there any cameras outside of the building we can see to identify the car and driver?”</p><p>Ivan still had hope, the lover theory was the only one that made sense, Antonio was clearly innocent, Lovino had nothing to do with it either. The brothers weren’t a possibility, Lily wasn’t one either and the guards absolutely were not. So who was it? Who killed Emma Abelsson yesterday night and then dragged her body to the basement of her own house?</p><p>Tino shook his head, for being a luxury apartment they really didn’t have much security but the cameras inside the building that were all damaged for now. A frustrated groan came from Yao as he felt his pager vibrate in his pocket and picked the small device out, the beeper number was from the forensic pathologist of their department. He needed to call her now, the autopsy must be done and she might have some important things to tell him about the body.</p><p>“Excuse me, could you borrow us your phone for a second?”</p><p>The Finnish man nodded as he opened the door and found Peter there, pressing his ear against the door to hear the detective’s conversation with his dad.</p><p>“Peter! I told you to go back to your room didn't I?”</p><p>The kid pouted as he marched back to his room as Tino followed the boy, making sure that he would stay in his room since the child was still recovering from a fever.</p><p>“The phone is inside the main bedroom on your right hand, we had to put it there because Peter kept making prank calls.”</p><p>Tino indicated as he held his son’s hand while they walked to the boy’s room. The detectives went to their right and opened the door of the room to find a red rotary phone on the nightstand.</p><p>“Who paged you?”</p><p>The Russian asked, curious that Yao was so desperate to make a phone call, it must be someone important that the Chinese man had to borrow the phone.</p><p>“The forensic pathologist, the autopsy must be done already.”</p><p>He replied while pressing the digits with one hand while pressing the receiver on one ear, he knew the number by heart after working with the same pathologist for about 6 years, since his first day in the station she was already there.</p><p>“Yao, the lady has been examined, you’re going to want to see this.”</p><p>That same glimmer of excitement appeared in detective Wang’s eyes once more and the Russian noticed, that meant good news, right?</p><p>“What have you-”</p><p>She hung up the phone before Yao could finish his questions, she always did that just to piss off the detective. The forensic pathologist wasn’t much of a talker, if the Chinese man wanted to know what happened to Emma then he would have to come down to the morgue.</p><p>“Hello? Hello? Oh god, she did it again!”</p><p>The Asian screeches, hanging the phone with a frown, as he turned around to face Ivan to complain about the pathologist’s haughty behavior that triggered him all the time. She was great at her job for sure and Yao would even consider her a friend since she wasn’t as annoying as his other coworkers and had a functioning brain unlike many other officers in the station.</p><p>“What happened? What did he say?”</p><p>Ivan asked, with certain excitement in his voice, wanting to know the good news even though the phone call only lasted for a few seconds.</p><p>“He? Who’s he? Holy shit-”</p><p>Yao was left completely speechless, a horrified look but also a faint blush on his cheeks as he stared at the man that came out from the room’s bathroom. Ivan, not knowing what was going on and surprised by his partner’s reaction, turned around to see whatever detective Wang was surprised by. Only to encounter a completely naked Swedish man with a towel wrapped around his head standing in the bathroom door, glaring at the two detectives in his bedroom.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Ivan managed to say, he knew that he should probably look away and leave at once but he just made direct eye contact with the man, without even blinking as if they were in a staring contest, staring intently at the Swedish man. Then the door was opened and it was the night guard, thankfully he wasn’t with Peter.</p><p>“Oh, dear!”</p><p>Tino gasped before running towards his husband and standing in front of him, spreading his arms covering the man while Yao used the opportunity to grab Ivan by the hand as the detectives rushed out of the room and out of the house.</p><p>“Oh my god, why did that just happen? Didn’t he hear us talk in the room? What the hell was wrong with him? He could have just waited a bit longer in there until we left!”</p><p>The Chinese man complained while he and his partner walked towards the patrol car, he was so embarrassed, not used to seeing butt naked men in front of him, especially when he was investigating a case!</p><p>“I mean, we were in his room and he probably didn’t hear us since he was showering.”</p><p>Ivan tried to reason as they went back into the car, that sure had been unexpected. So far in this case he had seen two naked men, the first one being Lovino but he was wearing a red speedo. At this point, he was hoping not to see any more nudity from strangers as he worked in the case.</p><p>“Shut up Ivan, it was his fault! He’s the one with the indecent exposure we’re not the perverts here!”</p><p>Yao was blushing hard, this was much worse than seeing the Italian in underwear at the Spaniard’s house, either way, he didn’t want to think about these men anymore. Now he had to focus on the case and get to the morgue as soon as possible so he can get the forensic report, hopefully, they’ll get some more clues from there. One thing was viewing the body in the crime scene and another thing was having a professional examine it and give insights that one could never notice. Thankfully, the morgue was not far away from where they were and they were arriving already.</p><p>“Sir, can I have your identification please?”</p><p>The pathologist’s assistant asked before letting the detectives approach the morgue door, he was a man with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes.</p><p>“Fuck off, Toris, you know who I am.”</p><p>The Chinese man was not in a good mood, he wanted to find out the discoveries on the body now, and time was running out as the useless assistant asked stupid questions. He often wondered why she, such a brilliant woman kept Laurinaitis as her assistant when she could find someone much more capable, didn’t make any sense to him.</p><p>“Detective Wang, you know the protocol and I don’t know who your companion is.”</p><p>The Lithuanian insisted, standing in front of the door, impeding the entrance despite being told to get lost. It was his job after all, and she didn’t like it when random officers enter her morgue without being notified first, it didn’t matter if it was Yao who had been coming for like more than 5 years.</p><p>“Toris, let them in.”</p><p>The Russian heard that familiar voice calling, a female voice, which was unexpected because he thought the forensic pathologist was a man. He definitely had heard that voice before but because of the door in between, he couldn’t quite figure it out.</p><p>“Fine then.”</p><p>Toris sighed as he opened up the door for the detectives as Yao entered with a triumphant smile. Ivan followed him inside as well as the assistant who closed the door when they were all inside. Then detective Braginski paused, his violet eyes fixed on hers, they had the same eyes and same platinum blonde hair.</p><p>“Natalya?”</p><p>The Russian questioned, almost in disbelief that his sister was right in front of him in the morgue, he had no idea that she was working there. Last time they saw each other was probably for Christmas and as far as he knew, she was a doctor, not a forensic pathologist, how come she never told him before? He had so many questions to ask and didn’t even know where to begin.</p><p>“Big brother!”</p><p>The Belorussian called out, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw his brother. She thought that he was still working as a police officer in Russia since the last time they saw each other was back there and Yekaterina joined them too. But Ivan was here now, in her morgue right in front of her with Yao and Toris.</p><p>“You two are siblings?”</p><p>The Asian asked in unison with the Lithuanian, both of them were new with this piece of information. Yao was genuinely surprised, he wasn’t expecting Miss Arlovskaya to be detective Braginski’s little sister since they had different last names but perhaps they were half-siblings and now that he looked at them, there were a lot of familiarities.</p><p>“Big brother, what are you doing here?”</p><p>She ignored Yao’s question, it was obvious that they were related, but now she needed to know since when he was working here as a homicide detective with the Chinese man. How come he didn’t tell her anything about it? Surely Yekaterika knew nothing about it either.</p><p>“I should be the one asking that, weren’t you a doctor?”</p><p>Detective Braginski was shocked, this was totally unexpected. This case sure has brought a lot of twists and now there were more surprises.</p><p>“I got tired of the living.”</p><p>The Russian nodded, that sounded like a perfectly logical answer to become a forensic pathologist, it honestly fits Natalya much better.</p><p>“We can catch up later, brother. I believe you two are in a case right now.”</p><p>She replied, knowing Yao’s character and how annoyed he must be working with his brother since detective Wang always worked alone since the incident with his previous partner. She had seen detective Wang suffer a great deal since then, even though they two maintained a strictly professional relationship, that didn’t mean she didn’t care about him. Working for so long together made her grow fond of the Asian despite her constantly hanging his calls halfway through. So yes, she could comprehend how upset Yao must be now that he was assigned to have a partner again.</p><p>“Go on, show us what you got.”</p><p>Natalya eyed Toris, signaling him to get the forensic report for her as she lifted the blanket on the body to reveal the victim’s head to shoulder as a horrified look appeared on the detective’s faces as they stared at the lifeless body of Emma.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Smokers Prohibited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that-"</p><p>The Russian spoke, looking at the cut made on Emma's shoulder blade. The wound seemed fresh, it was most likely from last night when she was murdered.</p><p>"It's the roman numeral for two."</p><p>Yao added, staring at the large and deep cut made on the woman's flesh. Why would the killer mark a number on her? A number 2 specifically, what did it mean? The Chinese man had never seen such an odd mark left on a victim by a killer after working so long as a homicide detective.</p><p>"Very strange, isn't it?"</p><p>Natalya responded as she pointed at the wound with her gloved hands as she proceeded to explain what she learned from the autopsy.</p><p>"The cut is 0.75 in long and 0.25 in deep, this would have needed stitches to close, it's a pretty nasty cut but obviously it didn't kill her."</p><p>The forensic pathologist covered her up again with the blanket, now only showing her head and neck as she now pointed at the ligature on the neck.</p><p>"Death by strangulation for sure, by the marks on her neck I can tell it must have been some type of wire, but not a rope."</p><p>Ivan took out his notebook again, jotting down the details given by his sister. He never thought that Natalya would be helping him with a case, but she sure was good at her job. After all, Yao seemed to trust her knowledge and so far hasn't questioned her.</p><p>"Why strangle her and then shoot her at the chest if she was already dead?"</p><p>The Chinese man pointed out while the Belarussian walked towards the end of the table and lifted the sheet again to show Emma's knees.</p><p>"That's your job to find out, not mine. Now look at the scraped knees, most likely tried to escape and I found a splinter there too."</p><p>Toris approached them with a little plastic bag where the splinter was contained while Natalya covered her again. Defective Braginski remained silent, his partner must have a lot of respect for Natalya because if he was the one who said something like that then Yao would have slapped the shit out of him.</p><p>"Is there any DNA that can give us a clue about the killer?"</p><p>The Asian asked but she shook her head, reaching the autopsy file that the Lithuanian handed her over and searching through the pages and continuing shaking her head.</p><p>"No hairs, no prints, no evidence from the murderer."</p><p>She closed the file again and tossed it to her assistant who caught it in mid-air and placed it back to her desk.</p><p>"Fucking hell, there's nothing! This was clearly premeditated, it has to be the lover! But where is he? How come no one saw him? Is he even real!?"</p><p>Detective Wang yelled, he was frustrated, having a real headache with the Abelsson case. Never in his many years of experience, he had lost his composure in front of the forensic pathologist. But so many things weren't adding up and he needed to know why. The lover theory had no real fundaments, it was only based on what Antonio told them about supposed hickeys on the back of Emma's neck that most definitely have faded by now. Then he talked with all the witnesses but none of them saw the complete car or the man, it could be a taxi or maybe it was him. Yao was going crazy, he needed to know who did it and he needed to know it now.</p><p>"Toris, bring me my cigarettes."</p><p>Natalya commanded as she reached her hand out and her assistant quickly pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between her fingers to then search his pockets for a lighter but couldn't find it anywhere.</p><p>"Here, sister."</p><p>Ivan pulled out his own lighter and ignited it on her cigarette as she slipped it between her lips. Natalya needed a smoke to deal with all the crazy shit that was going down in her morgue. It sure was an unusual case, very intriguing and now she wanted to know more about the case, genuinely wanting to help her brother out who happened to be working with a grumpy Chinese man.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>She had a small grin on, despite the circumstances they were in now. She was glad that Ivan was here, although he hadn't told her or Yekaterina about his arrival.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this? You too, Natalya? Smoking in front of her? Have some respect!"</p><p>Ivan's eyes were fixed on his partner that was screaming again, scolding at his sister for smoking just like he was scolded for the same reason back in the crime scene.</p><p>"Right, I'm sorry-"</p><p>Miss Arlovskaya was silenced by the Asian who slammed his hands on the table, making Toris flinch at the sudden sound that resonated in the room.</p><p>"Get out, out of here now! All of you!"</p><p>The Russian frowned, what was wrong with Yao? He did get angry a lot but this behavior was very unusual of him, and was he throwing Natalya out of her own office? He wasn't sure if she would allow it or instead throw him out herself. Surprisingly, she turned around as the Lithuanian opened the door for her and walked out and left too, not wanting to get shouted by his partner.</p><p>"I can't believe he just did that to us, we work in there! This is not the station where he can do whatever he pleases."</p><p>Toris complained at his boss who was more concentrated in smoking and not really bothered that Yao had taken control of her workspace.</p><p>"He needs some space, and we will give it to him."</p><p>She replied, exhaling the smoke. The Belarussian understood why the Chinese man was so frustrated. He got a case and suddenly he was assigned with a partner after working alone for so long. Then the case turns out to be more complicated than expected, no trails being left behind by the killer. The Asian who had a record of solving every case he got, he was scared to lose that. It was only logical that he would freak out in such away.</p><p>"What do you think happened to her?"</p><p>She directed the question to her brother that was sort of spacing out while staring at the metal door that was just slammed in front of them.</p><p>"I don't know, there are many things that don't make sense to me in this case."</p><p>The Russian then heard a frustrated groan coming from inside the room. Yao was inside, walking in circles around the body and glancing at Emma trying to catch if there were any details missed. He was trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Recalling all the conversations he had with everyone and trying to connect it with what he saw if the crime scene plus the forensic information he just received. Then there was the strange cut on her, it was a number, it had to be or else what could it be? A hidden symbol? It was a number, but what did the number even mean.</p><p>Yao felt like his head was about to explode, the points weren't connecting. There was no way that a wealthy woman like Emma had an affair, went out with the lover, got murdered and there was no trace left from the murderer and no one had seen anything either. Perfect crimes didn't exist, at least not in his book, it didn't matter how much someone premeditated a crime, they would always let something slip and what he needed now was to find what the murderer let slip. Then the white rotary phone rang and he instinctively picked it up even though that was Natalya's office phone.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>He answered and then immediately regretted upon hearing the chief's completely angered voice.</p><p>"Yao? Yao I've been calling the radio for more than an hour and texting your pager!"</p><p>Ludwig shouted, irritated that he wasn't able to reach with the detective earlier. At least he guessed right and assumed that he must be in the morgue and thankfully the Chinese man was.</p><p>"I'm sorry! The examination took longer than I expected."</p><p>Perhaps detective Wang was lowkey disrespectful with his superior when it came to assigning him a partner but not when the chief was trying to contact him for something related to the case.</p><p>"Mein gott, you have to come to the jungle, the team has found where your victim was killed."</p><p>The Chinese man froze, just when he thought all hopes were lost, the team had found the murder scene! That was what he needed precisely, surely there must be more evidence left behind that could lead him to the killer, Yao was getting excited all over again.</p><p>"I'm on my way."</p><p>Yao hung the phone as he walked out of the room with a bright smile on his face, but only for a few seconds when he saw the 3 of them smoking.</p><p>"Shame! You all should be ashamed of smoking in a morgue! How very disrespectful!"</p><p>Said the man that literally threw the forensic pathologist, assistant, and partner out of the room. Ivan quickly stepped on his cigarette and his sister followed, which made Toris did it too.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? We have to go!"</p><p>Detective Wang was in a hurry as he began walking out of the place and the Russian followed but before turning around to wave goodbye at his sister.</p><p>"Vanya, you'll call, right?"</p><p>The Belarussian called out, hoping that she would remain in touch with his big brother after their surprising encounter at the morgue.</p><p>"Da."</p><p>Ivan only managed to reply as he sprinted after the Chinese man as he hoped that his partner didn't hear his nickname that his sisters used for him.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>The Russian asked while rapidly getting into the car but always being careful to not bump his head on the ceiling.</p><p>"To the jungle, the team has found the real crime scene, or so they think."</p><p>Yao was back, acting like his normal self again after having a breakdown in the morgue. He really didn't know how to manage his emotions correctly, which was the reason that made him join the police academy in the first place so he could bottle up his feelings and hide it is a tough exterior.</p><p>"Also, I can't believe Natalya is your sister, I should have noticed the familiarity before!"</p><p>The Asian pointed out, he could have easily figured it out since the siblings shared the same eyes and hair, the last name that confused him really.</p><p>"Ah! Well, she is my little sister, half-sister, we share the same mom. I also have a big half-sister, her name is Yekaterina."</p><p>Yao nodded, they were talking about siblings again. In his case, he didn't have half-siblings but Ivan seemed to be pretty fond of his sisters even though the context seemed like they didn't get in touch very often, but the sentiment was there.</p><p>"She lives here too, she left home to come here and get married and Natalya came along with her. Yekaterina is also expecting a baby!"</p><p>Baby? The Chinese man loved babies. He had taken care of all of his siblings since they were in diapers so knew much about babies.</p><p>"A baby! That means you'll be an uncle! Isn't that great?"</p><p>Yao cheered as he parked the car in the jungle where a lot of patrol cars were and officers around the area.</p><p>"Da, can't wait to teach the little one how to fight with a pipe."</p><p>The Russian commented as if it was nothing as a horrified look appeared on the Asian, what kind of uncle was Ivan going to be? Yao tried to dismiss it as a cultural difference while stepping down the car with his partner.</p><p>As soon as they walked down, the same thing that happened in the crime scene happened again. Everyone made way for the duo that directly walked to the puddle of blood on the ground right beside a tree in the bottom of the hill. Yao began glancing at his surroundings, this had to be the place, there was much more blood there than in the basement where she was found. All they had to do was test the blood to confirm it was her. Then his eyes wandered to a bush nearby and oh boy, he couldn't believe his eyes.</p><p>"This is the crime scene."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Trophy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right there, on that bush was the blue fabric that was torn off from Emma’s sock, and with her scraped knee, it could only mean that she fell right on that bush where her sock must have been torn. Yao approached the bush as he slipped on his gloves, looking down on the dirt where little droplets of blood were. There was no doubt that she had hurt herself tripping over the bush. Then he followed the blood droplets a few meters to where the large pool of blood was. The Chinese man was completely concentrated, trying to recreate the scene in his head.</p><p>“It definitely was here.”</p><p>Ivan followed his partner around the crime scene and he was putting the puzzle pieces together too. So Yao was right all along when they saw the body for the first time in the basement, he immediately assumed that Emma had been killed in the jungle and her body had been planted, but why? It was so much easier to just leave her in the middle of the woods, why carry her corpse all the way back to her apartment and drop her in the basement? It had to be someone who knew that the cameras were damaged, someone who could have known that the night guard was not going to work that night.</p><p>“Yao, something is very off here.”</p><p>The Chinese man agreed, this entire case was off. It felt like the killer was trying to play a game with them. Purposely planting the body in the basement because he wanted the body to be discovered. Then leaving that strange cut on her shoulder blade, very odd, it was something that definitely had caught the detective’s attention. Now they were here, at the real crime snake that hadn’t been hard to find. The murderer didn’t even take the time to clean up the place, leaving the scene almost intact and transported Emma to the basement without anyone seeing him getting in and without leaving any trace behind.</p><p>“I know, he’s trying to mess with us, I know it.”</p><p>The Asian replied, looking around the scene, the purse was not there, nor was the ring. Those two things taken from her were gone, the murder weapons weren’t there either. Whoever did it, was trying to make their work harder, It was premeditated for sure, no doubt about that. But who? Antonio would make sense, because he technically had motives according to the Abelsson brothers, and he also would have known that the night guard wouldn’t be working that night and that the cameras had stopped working.</p><p>“It’s not the husband, right?”</p><p>The Russian felt like it wasn’t the Spaniard. His reaction the first time was over the top and he also lied to them, but then he fully cooperated, telling them details of his personal life with Emma. That night, Antonio had been with Lovino and the lover could reassure that as well. It was so frustrating, all the possible suspects were completely discarded, they were basically chasing after a supposed lover that maybe wasn’t even real.</p><p>“No way, we have no evidence that can show us otherwise, although it would fit perfectly that Antonio did it. In fact, I think the Spaniard was framed.”</p><p>Detective Braginski hadn’t thought of that before, but it would make sense. Someone who disliked Antonio and that was trying to ruin his life. The murderer wanted to blame Emma's death on the Spaniard, and it was quite obvious since everything seemed to indicate that Antonio was the culprit, but that wasn’t the case right? Both the detectives knew that the husband was innocent. The question was, why did the lover, if the lover was the killer, try to frame Antonio for killing his wife? It didn’t make sense, why would a lover kill the woman he was seeing and then try to blame the husband? Then there was the mark on her, they were dealing with a psychopath for sure.</p><p>“Da, that seems to be the case, but who and why?”</p><p>The Chinese man wished he knew the answer to that, but he did not. There was nothing that the killer had left behind. No hairs, no DNA, nothing that could lead them to the criminal. The murderer had carefully planned all of it. He picked up Emma from the pastry shop and then he must have brought her to the jungle or did they go somewhere else first? He didn’t know, it was a mystery, and he fucking hated that. So in the case, they came to the jungle straight away, didn’t she find it suspicious? Then he proceeded to cut her, but why? That is assuming that the cut was done prior to the murder. So she ran from him, stumbling on the bush where she scraped her knee then crawled to where the blood poodle was. He then strangled her because she died by strangulation, not happy with that he also shot her in the chest. Nothing of it made sense, it was a bizarre way to kill someone.</p><p>“I have no clue, and I want this place searched completely. I want to find that purse and the ring at once!”</p><p>He commanded the team as he began walking down the scene, passing the crime scene, following the splatters of blood left on the ground until there was no more blood left. That had to be the point where he must have dragged her into a car, because he had a car, right? But for fuck’s sake there were tire marks. Yao didn’t know what to do anymore, he interrogated everyone he needed to, walked through both scenes, and examined the autopsy. What was missing? Why couldn’t they get just a hint of who the murderer was? He sighed, looking up at the sky noticing that it was getting dark. Ivan and he had been running around chasing after this killer but nothing yet.</p><p>“Come on Ivan, let’s go for dinner.”</p><p>The Chinese man needed a rest, if he was alone then he would have stayed with the team and searched the entire hill for the purse and ring, but his partner was probably as exhausted as him. They had a very busy day, and the Russian only had a cake and coffee for lunch. He also promised Ivan to take him out for dinner so he would fulfill that promise. He also assumed that detective Braginski was not used to working for incredibly long hours without a break, but that was just Yao’s style of working. The Chinese man felt bad for his partner, having to follow a workaholic around that won’t even let him eat cake in peace, that’s why Ivan deserved a treat.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Ivan’s violet eyes glimmered in glee, finally, he would get to eat! That strawberry shortcake didn’t fill him at all. He thought that the Chinese man wouldn’t really take him to dinner but Yao was going to keep his promise, which was great but also unexpected. The Russian was starving, it was almost 8 PM and he had left his house without breakfast, so you can imagine how hungry he was after just having a dessert and an espresso for lunch. He had never worked for so many hours either in his entire life, the Asian really was making him have a hard time.</p><p>“Yes, I promised it, didn’t I?”</p><p>Detective Wang got into the cop car and his partner followed, he was thinking of where to take the Russian for dinner while starting to drive without a clear direction of where to go. Perhaps he should ask where the man wanted to eat, they hardly knew each other anyway.</p><p>“Well, what do you want to eat?”</p><p>The Russian thought for a moment, he didn’t really mind as long as it was something to fill his insatiable hunger. So he shrugged, trying to figure out where Yao might take him, he didn’t know the town really well either so this was a chance to know more restaurants.</p><p>“Are burgers alright for you?”</p><p>Surprised, Ivan raised an eyebrow. He wouldn’t have expected his partner to be the kind that liked fast food, considering that Yao snatched his cigarettes on two occasions and also took his sister’s and his sister's assistant. So that’s why he thought that the Asian was probably a vegetarian or someone who had a healthy diet, but instead, he was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>“Da, that sounds good.”</p><p>The Chinese man nailed it, he knew that Ivan would like burgers. So now he was driving towards the ’50s themed diner that he and his former partner used to frequent. He didn’t go back since the incident because he felt pathetic by going to that place by himself. But now that he had a new partner, he would have company and also the food there was amazing. And for Yao who was in his 30s, he was nostalgic about the good old days of his childhood and youth.</p><p>“Table for two, please.”</p><p>Ivan stood right beside his partner as Yao asked a waitress dressed as Marilyn Monroe for a table. Where were they? The Russian felt like they had traveled back in time now that he was in this diner. He had never been around this part of town before so it was all new for him. The place was full, lots of people and the music was loud. He had to admit that he never expected Yao to frequent places like this. Frankly, he was feeling a bit out of place.</p><p>“What are you gonna have?”</p><p>The Chinese man asked enthusiastically. He really missed this place, after not coming for a couple of years since what happened to his ex-partner. He really liked this place and they had some fun times back then. The diner itself made Yao happy, and he was glad to be back with a companion after so long.</p><p>“What do you recommend?”</p><p>Ivan asked, opening the menu to check out the menu that was mostly fast food, but still, he wanted to know what was best in the place.</p><p>“The cheeseburgers are fabulous, although I’m not sure if they still have those.”</p><p>The Asian mentioned while peeking through the menu and was glad to find his favorite menu item still on the list.</p><p>“Can I take your order?”</p><p>The waitress asked and both men nodded.</p><p>“I’ll have a cheeseburger with a 5 dollar shake please.”</p><p>The waitress nodded and before looking at Ivan’s direction to take the detective’s order.</p><p>“A steak please, with a vanilla coke. Thank you, Marilyn.”</p><p>The detectives chuckled foolishly as the waitress walked away wearing the typical white dress that was iconic for Marilyn with a blonde wig.</p><p>“Do you always come here?”</p><p>The Russian asked while putting the menu away and glancing at his partner sitting in front of him. It seemed like Yao was a regular at this place since he knew the menu and all. Again, very surprising to him since he thought that there was no more to the Asian than being a workaholic with anger management issues.</p><p>“I haven’t come in a long time, but this place hasn’t changed at all.”</p><p>Detective Braginski wanted to ask more about it, getting curious about Yao's history with the restaurant now that they were here.</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>He dared to ask, he couldn’t hide his curiosity any longer, and that waitress Monroe came back holding a tray with the soda and the sake for them, leaving the beverages on the table.</p><p>“It’s just that I didn't have anyone to come with in some time.”</p><p>Yao answered, taking a sip from his milkshake. He wasn’t going to tell Ivan his tragic story about his former partner and all, so he would just avoid getting into details by giving a vague response. He didn’t want to ruin the mood for the night, they were both terribly frustrated about the case so the Chinese man would not add more to it that could make their night worse.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, now is the moment you all have been waiting for. It’s the world’s famous twist contest! So partner up and the best one gets to take the trophy home.”</p><p>The presenter mentioned and the crowd cheered, the waitress was the one holding the trophy as they waited for couples to come up the stage and compete for the big ol' golden trophy. The Russian glanced, how interesting, he had never seen a live dance competition.</p><p>“Wanna dance?”</p><p>Yao asked with a grin, he always wanted to get that trophy but his ex-partner was a horrid dancer so they never got the chance to win. The Chinese did consider himself a good dancer since his little sister loved to dance but none of his younger siblings wanted to dance with her, so he had to learn all sorts of dances in order to do them with Mei.</p><p>“What? No, no way.”</p><p>Ivan was once again astonished by his partner, he had no idea that the Asian was the dancer type. This man really was full of surprises. Still, he wasn’t going to go up there and dance among a group of strangers to get a plastic trophy for a dance he wasn’t even familiar with. He did know a bit of twist since he danced it in Yekaterina’s wedding but by then he had chugged down a bottle and a half of vodka and right now he only had a vanilla coke.</p><p>“No, no, no, I do believe that I’m the one inviting you for dinner, so I get to do whatever I want.”</p><p>The Chinese man shook his head, tightening his low ponytail as he began to stand up from the seat and Ivan was starting to panic.</p><p>“Yao, please, I’m gonna make you lose.”</p><p>The Russian had a light pink blush on his cheeks as detective Wang got up and pulled him by the arm and was starting to drag him to the stage.</p><p>“I wanna dance, I wanna win. I want that trophy, so dance good, Vanya.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Movie reference of the chapter: Pulp Fiction</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Milkshake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Vanya? Did Yao know his nickname? He must have heard it from Natalya when they were leaving the morgue. The Russian was flustered, embarrassed that his partner knew his pet name. Ivan was sure that the Chinese man wouldn't have heard it since they were quite far away when his sister said it, but not far enough since the Asian knew all about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How did you know my-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before he could even finish his question, he found himself being dragged towards the stage by Yao. What was going on? The last thing he expected happening today was to participate in a twist contest with his partner after having a frustrating day with their investigation. If being honest, by the attitude given by the smaller male at first, he didn't even expect to get the dinner he was promised. Yet he was, and he also did not anticipate that his partner would be enthusiastic about dancing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Chinese man only replied to the question with a chuckle as they went on stage along with other couples. He was in a strangely good mood after all the events of the day and having little to no clue of who the killer might be. If it was the usual him then he would have stayed with the team searching all over the jungle for clues, skipping dinner, and then going back home unable to sleep thinking about the case. Tonight was different however, he felt more lively than usual. Having company, someone he originally disliked and thought was a burden, turned out to be a great listener and an amateur homicide detective with a bright future.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I don't know how to dance!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Russian exclaimed as the music started to play, the song was familiar. A classic twist song: You Never Can Tell. That song was also played in his sister's wedding and he danced to it but he was so drunk then and now he was completely sober, there was no way he could pull it off without some alcohol in his system to not feel ashamed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It was a teenage wedding, and the old folks wished them well.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Chinese man stood with his arms relaxed, slightly bent with his hands outward around his hip. Bending his right knee and raising your right heel, toes still touching the floor, with his right shoulder back, and left shoulder forward. Thrusting his hip to the side, and then to the left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everyone knows how to dance even if they say they don't!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You could see that Pierre did truly love the mademoiselle.</em>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Yao shouted since the music was quite loud and he wanted Ivan to hear him clearly. The dance itself wasn't that hard and after not coming to the restaurant so long and failing to get that trophy after many tries with his former partner, there was something that made him want to win it so badly. Maybe winning it would be like honoring his ex-partner.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>And now the young monsieur and madame have rung the chapel bell.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I've only done this at Yekaterina's wedding, but I had vodka back then now I only have vanilla coke!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The Russian had no choice but to imitate Yao's movements, rocking his hips back and forth to the sides and moving his shoulder so positions coincided with his hips' movements. His upper body in the direction of the thrusting hip.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"C'est la vie", say the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"See? You're doing great!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The Chinese man cheered, continuing to slide his agile feet on the dance floor and moving his body along the rhythm. This brought him memories of the good old days when his partner and he would have a difficult day with a case and they would always come here for the food and to relax a bit. He still remembered the first time he came here and how embarrassed he was of dancing at first and later how he kept pressuring his partner into winning that trophy that they never got.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>They furnished off an apartment with a two-room Roebuck sale.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You really think so?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ivan grinned, feeling less shy and twisting to the music, still copying the Asian's dance moves. They were doing pretty well so far and decently coordinated, maybe they did have a chance of winning!</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>The coolerator was crammed with TV dinners and ginger ale.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Of course, Kiku!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>That's when Yao knew he fucked up, he got the names mixed of his old partner and new partner. The Russian had heard that, he said it loud and clear and there was no taking it back now. He blamed himself for getting into another of his flashbacks and thinking he was dancing with Kiku again, but those days were long gone.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>But when Pierre found work, the little money comin' worked out well.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Huh?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>That was all he said, who was Kiku? He wondered he had never heard of that name before. The Russian wanted to ask but he saw that Yao had a faint blush on his cheeks, possibly ashamed that he had called him by another name. Ivan didn't mind since they had just starting to work together, yet he still wanted to know who this Kiku guy was. The way his partner said the name with such a bright smile, it made him think that Kiku might be someone important in the Chinese man's life.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"C'est la vie", say the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Look! Our orders are ready."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The Asian pointed at their table where the steak and the burgers were there already. Food could distract Ivan from the embarrassing confusion before. He was hoping that the Russian wouldn't ask questions about it since he didn't feel like answering anything or opening up. They were having such a good time and he fucked it all up. He frowned, getting down the stage and heading back to the table. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come with his new partner to the diner, but it had been already 3 years! He had to move on, get used to the idea that Kiku was never coming back and as much as he rather isolate himself and work alone, now he had to be responsible for Ivan and investigate with him. Detective Braginski wasn't a replacement for Kiku and he should stop pretending he is, they were completely different yet Yao still managed to treat them as the same person.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Can I try some of your milkshake?"</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>That was Ivan's attempt in breaking the awkward silence now that they were back at their table and Yao didn't even touch his food while he was already halfway through the steak. He was really hungry and pretty much starved all day but that was beside the point. The Chinese man was lost in his thoughts since the name confusion. It seemed like his partner didn't want to talk about it so he wouldn't ask, but he would still try to make their night less uncomfortable even if he was probably the worst person making small talk.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Oh, sure."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The Asian slid his glass across the table and the Russian caught it with one hand, moving away the straw to chug down the creamy frozen drink that left Ivan with a milkshake mustache.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"What are you laughing at?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The Russian questioned as his partner giggled then Yao passed him his handkerchief and that's when Ivan knew what was going on. He must have gotten his face dirty when drinking that milkshake, once again embarrassing himself in front of the detective but at least that made the Chinese man smile, so he chuckled too, cleaning up the stain on his upper lip.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Thanks."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Ivan folded the handkerchief and passed it back but before the Asian could respond, the pager vibrated. Making Yao pull it out from his pocket immediately so he could see who was trying to contact him.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Who is it?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>He asked while sliding the milkshake back to Yao and taking a few more bites from his steak, trying to finish it quickly. Somehow he already knew that whenever his partner got paged it was bad news, but he didn't want to receive any bad news with an empty stomach so he continued eating.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"It's the chief, I wonder why he's paging me so late."</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>This was unusual, Ludwig would never page him later than work hours unless it was an absolute emergency and this had to be the case, it was almost 10 PM and if the team was still searching the jungle then maybe they had found another clue? Something relevant that could contribute to the investigation? Yao had to find out. The Chinese man pulled out his wallet, leaving the bill on the table as he began walking out of the restaurant to the car so he could communicate with the chief through the radio.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Ivan followed, still chewing on his steak while going out, he managed to stuff in his mouth the last bit of it while his partner hardly touched the burger and barely drank the milkshake.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Chief? Detective Wang here, over."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The Russian stayed silent as the Chinese man communicated himself through the radio on the car with Ludwig. He wasn't sure why their boss was trying to contact them so late, he was trying to think positive that they may have found a witness of the murder or a footprint, anything that can lead them to the murderer.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Detective, sorry for bothering you at this time but I need you and Braginski to see this, over."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>That glimmer in Yao's eyes reappeared, to see what? He was hopeful that something important could have been found.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Where to? The jungle? Over."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>He was already picturing the evidence there, something that the murderer had let slip that would help them find him and solve this case at once.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"9249 Glen Ridge Street, over and out."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The chief ended the radio call and the detectives remained in silence in the car, that was anywhere but the jungle, which meant whatever he wanted them to see had nothing to do with the crime scene in that hill.</p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>"What? Why? I don't understand!? Where's that place? How does that even connect with Emma's murderer?"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Yao screeched, as he stepped on the pedal and began driving. The frustration was coming back again, just when he was starting to have some fun and loosen up a bit around his new partner.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"Wait, that street is just a few blocks away from Emma's apartment!"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>The Chinese man remembered this address was close, so maybe there was some evidence of what might have happened to her? He didn't know for sure, but he was hoping for that.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"So it's in the same rich people neighborhood?"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>The Russian asked, he was new in town so he didn't know much about locations and places, but apparently where they were going was in the same urbanization.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Yao nodded, starting to drive faster and they weren't very far away so they soon arrived at the front doors of a chalet, a nice two-floor house around with other nice houses for rich people. There were already many cops there, surrounding the house with yellow tape.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>As usual, all the cops walked away from the detectives once they got out of the car and entered the house. It was a nice house, the floors were all covered in a white carpet and droplets of, the walls were clean, painted in white with a large abstract painting hanging in the living room. They continued to walk, passing by the kitchen where a blonde-haired man sobbed as other officers tried to calm him down. The Chinese man pointed upstairs, where most of the transit was happening and officers were going up and down.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>“Out of the way, empty the second floor.”</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>The Chinese man commanded and the rest of the team did as ordered, all of them coming down to the first floor and Yao began climbing up the stairs. His blood was rushing and his heart was about to pound out of his heart, he wasn’t even sure why he was in that house and if being honest, he had no clue of what to expect when going up. The Russian was following him right behind, he too did not know what they were going to find, but it definitely wasn’t something good. As soon as they got upstairs, the floor was covered in blood and part of the walls were too, bloody handprints on the clean white wall, then the detectives looked down on the floor.</p>
            <p>"Fucking hell."</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Red Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao glanced at the young girl lying dead on the ground, her body was wrapped in a white blanket that was starting to stain red. A poodle of blood was forming on the carpet where she was placed. She had dark skin, caramel eyes, and long dark brown hair. He immediately noticed the ligature on her neck, that purplish mark surrounding her neck that seemed familiar, much like Emma’s, but he couldn’t see where the bleeding was coming from since she was covered by a blanket. The detective slipped on his rubber gloves to lift the blanket and roll it out from her, revealing a gunshot on the chest, just like the one on Emma’s, making the Chinese man gasp with the similarities. He then looked at her attire: high-waisted jeans, turquoise turtleneck, and a pair of LA Gear white and purple sneakers. He also noticed that one side of her hair was tied with a red bow while the other was loose. She was most likely wearing twin-tails but someone had snatched away the other bow, it just seemed very odd. She also had colorful plastic bangles around her wrists, 3 of them on each hand, all in neon tones.</p><p>“I don’t want to jump to conclusions but this-”</p><p>Ivan was interrupted mid-sentence as he watched his partner discover the body of a young girl with very similar wounds on a body they have seen not long ago, just that the place was different and he wasn’t sure if she had been planted or killed in the jungle as well if they were talking about the same murderer of course.</p><p>“I know, it’s the same ligature mark on the neck and the same shot on the chest, we just need Natalya to confirm if it’s the same bullet and wire on her neck.”</p><p>The Chinese man explained, now he understood why the chief wanted them to come here, it was a similar case, almost identical but they would have to verify some forensic evidence first to confirm it and then decide if it’s a pattern made by the same killer.</p><p>“Do you think she has the mark too?”</p><p>The Asian glanced at the girl, he could go right now, lift her shirt and verify it right then but there were rules to follow. He couldn’t just do that, Natalya had to because she was the forensic pathologist and he was the homicide detective.</p><p>“Maybe, your sister would have to check that for us.”</p><p>Detective Wang always worked with facts, so despite the many similarities, he couldn’t just assume they were chasing after the same killer. But as soon as Natalya gives him the forensic report and he can confirm those similarities then they would be looking after a possible serial killer.</p><p>“Do you think-”</p><p>Ivan was cut off again by his partner who was walking by the corpse and following the bloodstains on the carpeted floor that led to a room where the door was also left with bloody finger marks.</p><p>“We can’t assume things, at least not yet.”</p><p>The Chinese man needed to concentrate now and be oblivious of the resemblances of the Abelsson case. He needed to treat this girl’s murder as a completely new one, going back to square one as if they had never seen a corpse with those mutilations before. Yao entered the bedroom, there was blood smeared all around the floor but most of them were on the bed. It was a full double bed and the covers were disordered, clean white bedsheets much like the one the girl was wrapped with and found in the hallway of the second floor. Did the murderer kill her and then wrapped her around to drop her at the entrance of the second floor? If they were talking about the same murderer of Emma then it seemed very likely since he left her body in the basement with the purpose of being discovered.</p><p>“This body wasn’t planted in the house, right?”</p><p>The Russian walked into the room as well, with his gloves on and careful to not contaminate the evidence that was in the room. Staring at the bed where there was more blood than in the hallway. So there was no doubt that she got killed in her bed and was then carried to the hall, or at least that was what his observation indicated.</p><p>“Correct, she got killed in this room, on this bed.”</p><p>Yao replied before looking around the room. It wasn’t as big as Lily Zwingli’s room but it was decent, the walls were painted in a pastel blue, a big bed with all-white covers, some stuffed animals on the floor that could have been on the bed but fallen. She had a vanity mirror and around it, little polaroid photographs were decorating it, all were pictures of her and friends hanging out at the beach. Beside her mirror and dressing table was the bureau, she had a cassette player and beside it was the Like a Virgin cassette album by Madonna. There was a walkman beside it as well, it seemed like she enjoyed the music. He then turned to her ivory-colored closet that the doors were almost completely covered by magazine and newspaper cuttings of celebrities, movies, fashion, and others.</p><p>“Come on Ivan, let’s find out who she is.”</p><p>Detective Braginski nodded and followed his partner, walking out of the room after the Asian took some time to take a good look at the room. He did as well, observing the decoration in hopes of finding anything interesting but most of them were just personal belongings. Soon they were going down the stairs and leaving the crime scene. Yao and he were back at the living room where the Chinese man noticed the same man that was crying in the kitchen surrounded by other cops, that had to be her father, right?</p><p>“Excuse us-”</p><p>Yao spoke and the other officers began backing away when the officers entered, what he did not expect was to be interrupted by the French man that ran towards Ivan’s arms while sobbing.</p><p>“Ivan! Ivan, you’re here! I’m so lucky that you’re the detective in charge.”</p><p>The man cried out while still holding onto the Russian for dear life. Ivan didn’t know what to say, he didn’t remember this French man at all but he seemed to know him.</p><p>“D-da, I’m here to help.”</p><p>Yao raised an eyebrow, did they know each other? It seemed like the father knew Ivan and knew him very well but his partner seemed very clueless while the man hugged him. Why did all the crying they had to interrogate hugged Ivan? Antonio did the same too and at this point, it was starting to become a pattern, perhaps it was because the Russian seemed very huggable.</p><p>“I’m sorry, do you two know each other?”</p><p>The Chinese man decided to rescue his partner from the awkward situation he seemed to be, also because he wanted to know what kind of relationship they had.</p><p>“Oui, Ivan is the brother of my son’s wife, we met at the wedding. He walked Yekaterina down the aisle too, it was such a beautiful day and Michelle was one of the bridesmaids along Natalya.”</p><p>The French man calmed down a bit more while talking and picking a napkin from the kitchen table to blow his nose,</p><p>“Mr. Bonnefoy! Yes, of course the wedding, I remember.”</p><p>Ivan did remember who this man was since he was sober until he walked his sister down the aisle and then all the memories were a bit fuzzy.</p><p>“Please Ivan, we’re family, just call me papa.”</p><p>The Chinese man still needed a minute to process everything. It was a huge coincidence that Francis’ son was married to Yekaterina and now the son’s sister was dead and they happened to be here investigating, it was a small world.</p><p>“Um, alright, this is detective Wang, my partner.”</p><p>The Russian was so uncomfortable, he was never going to call that man papa, ever, and that was his final word.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, sir, and we’re very sorry for your loss.”</p><p>Yao shook Francis’ hand and the very affectionate French man had already pulled him into a hug. The Chinese man froze, much like Ivan when he was embraced so suddenly.</p><p>“Could you tell us more about your daughter, please?”</p><p>The Asian asked now that the man had finally let him go. Ivan immediately pulled out his little notebook as always to write down every detail Francis could give them.</p><p>“Michelle is my smallest daughter, her big brother is Matthew but they’re half siblings as well as with Mona, the second oldest.”</p><p>Francis paused for a moment, taking his napkin from the table and drying his tears before breathing deeply and talking again.</p><p>“She was 21 and was studying marine biology, she was a very smart girl, always has been and I was so very proud of her. She was my little daughter and I adored her and I spoiled her terribly too. She never fought with her big sister and has always been a sweet loving girl”</p><p>Ivan wrote all that down, he didn’t know Michelle very well either, having only met her once at his sister’s wedding just like he didn’t know Francis well either.</p><p>“Could you tell us what happened?”</p><p>The French man nodded, it had passed less than two hours of the discovery of Michelle’s body and he could hardly believe it was real, he didn’t want to talk to anybody if being honest. He had already been dealing with other officers but he knew that talking with the detectives was the real deal, plus Ivan was there so if he collaborated then the investigation would be much easier.</p><p>About 8 that night, Francis had left his work, which was a luxurious hotel for about 25 minutes from his house where he worked as the head chef. He left the hotel at the same time as always and drove back to his house where Michelle was supposed to be since 4, that’s when her last class ended. Mona wasn’t home either, she went on a week-long internship and would be returning the next day.</p><p>“Ma fille, papa is home!”</p><p>The French man opened the door but found no one and all the lights were off, which was pretty odd since by this time she would be watching Full House in the living room, and Michelle never missed an episode.</p><p>“Michelle?”</p><p>He called again, but there was no answer, he turned the lights on and walked to the kitchen but she wasn’t there either. He found it very odd but supposed that she might be asleep in her room. After all, she was in exam week and had been pulling many all-nighters, she surely was tired.</p><p>“Mon cheri, are you asleep?”</p><p>Francis called again, now going up the stairs to the second floor, turning on the lights of the stairs as he got up. The hall was all dark as well, then he paused in front of his daughter’s room.</p><p>“Michelle? Are you in there?”</p><p>He asked, knocking on the door, hoping to get a response. He was thinking that she might have gone out for a while, but in that case, she would have called, she always called! He had taught his daughters well to always call him before going anywhere even if both of them were college students.</p><p>“Michelle, I’m going in!”</p><p>The French man announced, pushing the door open, it was in complete darkness so he immediately turned on the lights on his right-hand side since he couldn’t see a thing. Then he saw her, lying on that bed, bleeding badly, and Francis had never run faster, holding her already cold body in his arms.</p><p>“Mon dieu, Michelle!”</p><p>He held his baby girl against him, not caring that the blood was staining on his work uniform. He wanted to believe that she was still alive, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His daughter, hurt, wounded, and possibly bleeding to death on her bed when she was perfectly fine that morning, having breakfast with him and kissing him goodbye before going to classes. Francis grabbed one of the bed sheets and wrapped her sound with it before carrying her in his arms and walking out of the room.</p><p>“It’s okay mon cher, papa is here, oui?”</p><p>He tried to sound calm but he was shaking in fear, this couldn’t be happening. He stumbled while walking on the hallway, staining the walls with blood from his hands before dropping her on the floor and hurriedly ran down stairs.</p><p>"911 what's your emergency?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The French man was crying again, after telling the officers how he encountered his daughter. Both of them could relate at some point, considering that they both have sisters and the possibility of one day coming home to find them dead was terrifying, especially now that they seemed to have a serial killer on the loose.</p><p>“You were the one who left her by the hall?”</p><p>Yao asked, surprised by this new information that Francis had wrapped her in the blanket and brought her to the hall to then call the police, that would’ve meant that the body had been contaminated, as well as the crime scene was all contaminated.</p><p>“Oui, I did.”</p><p>Francis nodded while tears streamed down his eyes and noticed the frown on Detective Wang’s face. He knew that he shouldn’t have touched her or enter the room but it was the commotion of the moment that he ran towards her thinking that she might still be alive. Until he held her in his arms and realized he was embracing a lifeless body.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, I thought that maybe she was still, I had hopes that Michelle would-”</p><p>He broke down into tears, sobbing loudly, covering his face with his hands. It was so painful, no father wanted to go through such a thing. Every parent expects to be buried by their children and not all the way around, that's not how things are meant to work. It was difficult for him to process it, to acknowledge that he might have completely messed up the investigation by trying to save his daughter.</p><p>“Mr. Bonnefoy, please, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>The Chinese man tried to reassure him, of course that by moving the body and disrupting the crime scene was a huge step back for the investigation but he understood why Francis did it. He would have done the same if it was his daughter, or his sister, or brother. Just like when it happened to Kiku, but that was a different circumstance, he was there when it happened. When his brother and partner were shot right in front of him. Yao didn’t want to think about that grim memory anymore, he glanced at Ivan in hopes that the Russian could do something to calm Mr. Bonnefoy.</p><p>“P-papa, it’s alright.”</p><p>Detective Braginski said it, he didn’t want to call his sister’s father in law that way but he really did feel bad for this man. Francis really loved his daughter, he loved all his children, and Ivan couldn’t imagine the shock he was going through now. The Russian wrapped an arm around the Frenchman that immediately held on it for dear life as he wept on Ivan’s sleeve.</p><p>“Please, find whoever did this.”</p><p>Francis composed himself, pleading the detectives to find the murderer. He had no idea how it even happened and he just couldn’t wrap his head around that his baby girl had died, so young and so soon, so unfair, he was willing to give his life in exchange of hers.</p><p>“Do you have security cameras around the house?”</p><p>Yao asked since he didn’t notice any security cameras inside the house but perhaps there were some outside or in the street.</p><p>“Non, this is supposed to be a safe neighbourhood, how was I supposed to know that things like this would happen? There are no cameras in the entire block because it’s supposed to be a residential neighbourhood.”</p><p>What was it with rich people believing that tragedy can’t happen to them? Just because they live in a nice neighborhood didn’t mean that there aren't people out there willing to damage them and didn’t mean they should be completely oblivious to security. The Chinese man was starting to get frustrated, this case was just starting and it was getting complicated. If only the crime scene was intact then perhaps they could have gotten something about the murderer, as much as he didn’t want to blame Francis for it, someone had to be responsible for it.</p><p>“Has there been anything stolen?”</p><p>The Chinese man asked, even if there were many similarities to Emma’s murder, he had to treat them as completely different cases. Right now what he had in mind was robbery, since she was alone then it could be a possibility. That would have to depend if there was anything taken, other than Michelle’s red bow.</p><p>“Nothing, I thought it could have been a robbery too but all the money, jewelry and electronics are here.”</p><p>The Russian was taking notes again once papa Bonnefoy had let go of his arms. He couldn’t shake off the similarities of Michell and Emma, it was far too similar. The robbery wasn’t a possibility since nothing was taken and there weren’t any signs of forced entry either, he was convinced that they were looking at the same killer here, but now they had to connect the clues and put the puzzle together and be able to prove that it was the same person, the question relied on how they were going to do that.</p><p>“Are there any windows broken or doors?”</p><p>Ivan asked this time but Francis simply shook his head, since there were no signs of forced entry anywhere then that could only mean that the killer was invited inside, meaning that perhaps Michelle knew the murderer personally, just like Emma might have known her murderer too.</p><p>“What about the red bow she had? Did she have two?”</p><p>Yao needed to know that important detail, it may seem insignificant compared to the wedding ring missing from the Belgian but if they were to compare the two cases, Emma’s ring had a more personal value compared to the diamond earrings she was wearing but those were not taken, the ring was. It could be the same with Michelle, one of the bows was taken if she was, in fact, wearing two but the bangles on her wrists were still there.</p><p>“Yes, she always wore twin tails, it was her signature look and her mother gifted the bows to her before she divorced me.”</p><p>The Frenchman replied in a saddened tone, the entire process of the divorce had been very hard on Michelle when she was just a kid. She always felt like her mother didn’t love her since she was left in his complete custody while her mother returned to Seychelles. But then she grew even closer with Mona, her older sister becoming like some sort of mother figure.</p><p>“Do you think there was someone who would have wanted to hurt Michelle on purpose?”</p><p>The Asian asked, not trying to be insensitive and hoping that the Frenchman wouldn’t get angry like Antonio when he asked a similar question. He was just doing a regular questionnaire that could actually be helpful to their investigation.</p><p>“No, absolutely no. She was a good girl, had a close relationship with her sister and good friends from school.”</p><p>Yao nodded, they needed more clues, he needed to talk with the sister since they were close and could provide him with some more information.</p><p>“What about a boyfriend?”</p><p>The Russian asked and the French man paused for a moment before shaking his head again, he really didn’t want to talk about the boyfriend or well ex-boyfriend but he had to cooperate.</p><p>“She had one, but they broke up about two weeks ago.”</p><p>The Chinese man noticed how uncomfortable the French man was, perhaps they should end the interrogation, for now, it was also very late, almost midnight at this point and Ivan was probably tired. Yao was somewhat tired as well, but he was used to being sleep deprived and he was alone then he would have stayed there until the next morning investigating and analyzing. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t alone anymore the poor Russian had a tiring first day with a complicated case, two murders to be exact!</p><p>“Thank you for your collaboration, we will let you know of anything new and we’re very sorry for your loss.”</p><p>Francis nodded, seeing Yao walk out of the kitchen with Ivan following behind him. The Russian placed his notebook back into his pocket while walking out of the house with his partner and heading back to the cop car.</p><p>“It’s connected, I know that it is.”</p><p>Ivan said he knew that it was and surely Yao was thinking about the same thing but the Asian worked based on facts and right now they had literally no physical evidence that can point them to Emma’s murderer. They only had the body with the same mutilations as the Belgian and even that would have to be proved by Natalya. Now the Russian was starting to feel the same frustration that his partner was feeling as they investigated the two cases.</p><p>“I know, but we need evidence to support that and the scene is contaminated, we have to wait for the autopsy as well.”</p><p>The Asian began driving, leaving the parking lot with his eyes fixed on the road. He felt defeated like that killer was playing games with us, trying to make their job more complicated. Emma’s murder was basically the perfect crime and if they couldn’t find a way to connect it with Michelle’s then they were doomed.</p><p>“Hopefully Natalya can work on that tomorrow so we can know fast, then we know we’re looking for the same murderer.”</p><p>The Russian added, he was a hundredth percent convinced that it had to be the same man, he just had a gut telling him so. The bow missing was strange as well, why take only one and not the other, yet it was also similar to Emma’s ring missing and not the earrings. It’s almost as if the murderer knew both women personally and knew how important those objects were for them. It would make sense if the murderer was the Belgian’s lover by the context of the case but what was Michelle’s relationship with the same man?</p><p>“What about the ex boyfriend? The dad didn’t want to talk much about it, there has to be something off about the boy, right?”</p><p>Yao discussed the case with his partner while continuing to drive, slowly retreating from the rich people's neighborhood. He thought that the reaction given by Francis about the boyfriend showed his disapproval of his daughter’s relationship with that guy. Maybe the ex-boyfriend was the one who did it. Seeing that there were no signs of forced entry it was very likely that whoever did it knew Michelle and knew her enough to be able to enter the house. The ex-boyfriend would make perfect sense since he was someone she knew and could let inside the house, there could be plenty of motives why he did it but how did that relate to Emma? Unless they both were dating the same man.</p><p>“Da, the sister, Mona, must know about it.”</p><p>That’s when detective Wang remembered that Ivan knew all of these people, they were technically family since Yekaterina married Francis’ son and the Russian had been at the wedding, so he naturally knew more about the Bonnefoy family.</p><p>“I almost forgot you guys are family, how much do you know about the Bonnefoy’s?”</p><p>Now Ivan felt like he was being interrogated but Yao was just trying to get as much information as possible from him for the case so he would try to remember the details about the wedding which was the only time he met them and that day he was completely wasted with almost no memories about the ceremony and party after he walked his sister down the aisle.</p><p>“Not much really, only met them at the wedding and then all I know about them is what my sister told me about it. Yekaterina’s husband, Matthew, is the oldest and he, Mona and Michelle all have different moms. Then there’s another brother from Matthew’s side but Francis isn’t his dad. I can’t remember his name but he didn’t grow up together with the girls since they are not related. Matt however did grow up with them, but maintained contact with his brother too.”</p><p>In conclusion, all of Francis’ children had different moms, which was a bit confusing for Yao and difficult to understand why this man would change wives so many times. Either way, that was the French man’s personal life.</p><p>“Well, we’re here.”</p><p>The Chinese man spoke after parking in front of a building as Ivan looked out of the window in confusion, unsure of where they were and why.</p><p>“What is this place?”</p><p>A chuckle came from detective Wang before unlocking the car’s door so Ivan could get out of the car.</p><p>“What do you mean? This is your house.”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence happened in the car while the Russian looked out of the window again and had absolutely no idea where he was and that was most definitely not his house.</p><p>“I don’t live here.”</p><p>Detective Braginski said quietly before the Chinese man raised an eyebrow and looked out of the window to then realize that it was Kiku’s ex apartment. He never asked Ivan for his address to give him a ride and took him to his ex-partner’s house out of habit, once again he had confused them.</p><p>“Shit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Embarrassment was what Yao felt the next day when driving to the station. He still couldn't process the incident from the night before. He never asked for Ivan's address and drove him to Kiku's old house. Once again he had gotten them mixed up. He was the only one to blame for this occurrence. It has been 3 years since Kiku died in that unfortunate case and the Chinese man still hadn't overcome that. Since his brother and partner passed, he isolated himself and became a workaholic, completely obsessed with his work, neglecting siblings and taking little to no care to his own health, skipping meals, and having an odd sleep pattern. Yao knew that he had to get it together, the Japanese were long gone and Ivan was not the same as Kiku. The Russian did make him feel like he was around his brother again but he can't keep thinking of them as the same person.</p><p>"Morning detective Wang! Here's your coffee."</p><p>Feliciano greeted his co-worker cheerfully with a pat on the back that startled the Asian lost in his own thoughts that took the coffee with a nod and a small awkward grin. He still didn't know how to approach Ivan after what happened yesterday. The Russian had tried to make the situation in the car less uncomfortable by giving his address so Yao could drive him then there was a very long unpleasant silence until he arrived at his partner's house to drop him off. Then he couldn’t sleep the entire night, tossing and turning thinking about what occurred. Perhaps he was going through this because he never processed Kiku’s death properly. He never talked to anyone about it, not even his siblings, no one. Yao had come to the realization that it was time to move on, that would have been Kiku’s wish too, that the Chinese man can form a new friendship with Ivan, so then he could be a bit less lonely, and have someone to talk to, to open up to.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late!”</p><p>The Russian suddenly appeared behind detective Wang, almost making him drop his coffee. What was it today with people scaring him so early? At his age, it wasn’t good for his heart to keep getting frights like this. It was Ivan this time, apologizing for being late but it was understandable his tardy, after all, he got home past midnight and had to be at the station early.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, you’re just 5 minutes late.”</p><p>Ivan nodded with a small grin, his hair was still wet since he had left his house in a hurry to get to the station on time, he didn’t even have time for breakfast. He was starting to comprehend why his partner always ended up skipping meals, the tight schedule really left little time for eating. As for the event last night, the Russian didn’t want to ask questions about it, they barely knew each other and it would be strange to start asking such personal questions. Somehow he knew that it was about that Kiku he was confused with when they went out for dinner, He assumed that this Kiku was Yao’s ex-boyfriend and they must have broken up recently because the Chinese man might have driven him to the ex’s house.</p><p>“Let’s get going, we have a busy day, I hope you had breakfast.”</p><p>The Asian commanded, finishing his coffee and leaving the station, walking towards the parking lot to get on his patrol car. He was still feeling uncomfortable about what happened yesterday but he was determined to continue with their work schedule, then at some point in the day, he would open up to Ivan about it because his partner deserved to know why he was acting so strange and that certainly would be what Kiku wanted him to do.</p><p>“I didn’t, but did you?”</p><p>Ivan was hoping that Yao would take him for breakfast because he wasn’t sure if he could function properly without food in the morning. Maybe they could go back to the pastry shop from yesterday, although that might not be such a great idea since they ran out without paying and took the plate as well.</p><p>“Forget about breakfast, Braginski, we have two cases to solve and Michelle’s sister is returning from her internship today, we must interrogate her.”</p><p>Now the old Yao was back, with that usual glimmer in his eyes as he hopped into the patrol car and the Russian followed. So today they would be talking with Mona, in hopes that she could give them some clue on the ex-boyfriend or who could have murdered Michelle.</p><p>So they were back at the house, surrounded with yellow tape from the police department and a woman standing right outside, she wore a pink coat and knee-length brown boots. A side of her hair was braided with a red ribbon decorating her head, the same one that Michelle wore, and two hair clips holding her bangs from coming to the front. Mona had a pair of black glasses as she looked at her house with a saddened expression. She stood there with a red suitcase since she couldn’t enter her house, it was a crime scene after all. Not even her father could stay in the house anymore until the investigation was finished.</p><p>“Good morning, miss Bonnefoy.”</p><p>The Chinese man rolled down his car window before parking and getting out to greet her, Ivan too got down of the vehicle and when he saw her, he immediately remembered her from the wedding, she had been one of her sister’s bridesmaids too.</p><p>“Morning detective and... Ivan?”</p><p>Mona didn’t know that Matthew’s brother in law was part of the police, she knew that he was a policeman but in Russia and had no idea that he was here. Her father hardly explained anything to her other than Michelle was dead, murdered to be precise and that she had to return as soon as possible. So she did, taking the first flight she could find and went straight to her house to meet with the detectives instead of going to the hotel where her father worked and would be staying until the investigation was over.</p><p>“Hello, Mona, nice to see you again.”</p><p>Ivan received an angry glare from Yao, which probably was not the best thing to say when talking to someone after their sister got murdered. Mona simply nodded before detective Wang shook her hand and then he did the same.</p><p>“I don’t understand what’s happening, my papa called me but he was crying and explained nothing to me, just begged me to come back but that I needed to talk with the detectives first.”</p><p>This was probably the worst part of their job, giving the bad news and telling someone that their loved one was gone.</p><p>“Michelle was murdered, it happened between 4 PM when she returned home from school and 8 PM when Mr. Bonnefoy returned to find her on her bed.”</p><p>Yao tried to be brief, giving as little details as possible since nobody wanted to know about those. Mona’s expression immediately changed, completely horrified by what detective Wang informed her, covering her mouth in shock as she started to tear up a bit.</p><p>“My sister...how? Who? Who would do that to her? I know my sister like I know my own mind, there was no one like her as trusting or as kind!”</p><p>Mona held back her tears, she was angry, she wanted to know who could have done that to Michelle who she loved so dearly, they were best friends and now she was gone. She would do whatever was possible in order to help the detectives to find her sister’s killer.</p><p>“We want to find that out, but we’re going to need your help.”</p><p>Ivan mentioned, now pulling out his notebook ready to write down any important details that Mona could provide them with. She nodded, taking off her glasses that were foggy and cleaned them with her coat’s sleeve before putting it on.</p><p>“Can you tell us about her ex-boyfriend?”</p><p>Yao asked, now starting with the interrogation, he noticed that Ivan was taking notes, he really was learning fast and getting used to the job.</p><p>“Oh, they broke up about two weeks ago I think, my papa really disliked him so he was very happy when Michelle told him about it.”</p><p>Mona lifted her glasses to have a better view, remembering the family dinner they had not long ago when Michelle told them the news.</p><p>“Girls, dinner is served!”</p><p>Francis called out, taking a pan of ratatouille out of the kitchen, fresh from the oven as he held it in kitchen gloves and placed it on the table.</p><p>“Papa you made my favorite!”</p><p>Mona cheered, getting up from the couch where she was watching television and moving towards the dinner table.</p><p>“Of course, mon cher, you’ve been going on so many internships that you’re not home very often so I had to pamper you a bit, and where is your sister?”</p><p>The French man asked, taking off his gloves while putting them to the side, sitting down with his daughter to have supper.</p><p>“She was talking on the phone in her room, that’s the last time I saw her.”</p><p>Mona mentioned, already picking up her fork, ready to dig into the meal once his papa served her a piece of it but the French man slapped her hand softly, indicating that they should wait for Michelle.</p><p>“Must be talking to that l' Anglais.”</p><p>Before his daughter could respond, they heard the steps coming down the stairs and it was Michelle, rushing over to the dinner table hoping that she hadn’t missed supper.</p><p>“Well there you are, we were about to start without you!”</p><p>Michelle giggled, taking a seat right beside her sister as she looked at the delicious food his father had prepared for them.</p><p>“Tell Arthur to not call you before we have dinner, it’s supposed to be family time and you’re not allowed to be late.”</p><p>Francis was very insistent of their family time every night, they were an odd family after all. The two girls had different mothers, both had been married to the French man but he had ended up with full custody of the girls. Matthew was the same case, but he was older than them and already had a wife, and soon would become a father.</p><p>“Oh about that papa, Arthur, and I are not together anymore.”</p><p>Michelle mentioned while biting into the ratatouille, her dad’s cooking skills were impeccable. Having a chef as a dad sure had huge benefits.</p><p>“Ah, boy! About time you listened to papa’s wise words of advice! I told you that an age gap of 14 years was far too much and I’m very open-minded, Michelle.”</p><p>The French man said excitedly before standing up from the table and running towards the kitchen while Mona giggled at her father’s reaction.</p><p>“So did you really follow papa’s advice, or what happened, what really happened?”</p><p>The Monacoian questioned her sister while their father went back to the kitchen to grab whatever he needed to take.</p><p>“Well, I’d say I did listen to papa because Arthur is really much older than me and we also don’t have much in common and there’s also this guy…”</p><p>Michelle paused with a smirk on her face as her sister kept eating and looked at her with surprise.</p><p>"I knew it! Who's the guy? How old is he in the first place?"</p><p>Mona asked, nudging her sister on the arm with a light chuckle.</p><p>"He's 29, you'll meet him once you return from your next internship."</p><p>The sisters exchanged smiles before heard the sound of shelves being opened in the kitchen.</p><p>"Huh? He's still 7 years older than you! Well, I guess you just have a thing for older folks."</p><p>Francis returned from the kitchen holding a wine bottle and 3 glasses as he began pouring the drink for him and his daughters</p><p>"We must celebrate the occasion of Michelle breaking up with her sister, so let's toast for that!"</p><p>Then followed the sound of glasses clicking and laughter, it was a good memory for Mona, one of the last memories with her sister.</p><p>"What's his full name?"</p><p>Yao asked as he glanced at the Russian to take note of the ex-boyfriend's name.</p><p>"Arthur Kirkland."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dear Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A-Arthur Kirkland?”</p><p>Yao asked again in disbelief, how was this possible that his ex-high school boyfriend was also Michelle’s ex-boyfriend? It was far too much coincidence, they can’t be talking about the same man, no way! But Mona mentioned the 14 years age gap and if he was 35 and Michelle 21, then it had to be the same Arthur Kirkland!</p><p>“Yes, you can find him at Oakleaf College, he was Michelle’s literature teacher and that’s how they met.”</p><p>The Chinese man was horrified, so it was the same Arthur after all, and did he heard it right? He was Michelle’s teacher? The Asian always knew that the Brit was a piece of shit but never expected him to be a complete degenerate! Dating his student that was much younger than him? He really was a sick fuck, sure they both were adults but still, something was off about that.</p><p>“Like I said, Michelle had a thing for older guys.”</p><p>Mona repeated herself since the detective seemed to be not buying it, but it was the truth! That’s why her papa was so upset and against Michelle's relationship with Arthur. She didn’t like the English man a lot either, he was a grumpy old man that always wore horrid green pullovers with massive bushy bows that she desperately wanted to pluck out. He really didn’t fit with the Bonnefoys at all, so when her sister broke up with him, they were all delighted.</p><p>“Do you think that Mr. Kirkland would ever harm Michelle?”</p><p>Ivan asked, noticing that his partner was visibly confused and settled since the name of the ex-boyfriend was mentioned. He wasn’t sure why Yao was reacting like that but he would be making the questions for now.</p><p>“I-I don’t know, I mean he wrestled my dad on Michelle’s birthday when we invited him over for lunch and things got a bit heated between them.”</p><p>Well, that wasn’t surprising for Yao, he already knew how much of a brute Arthur could be when angered, but to kill a person? For what? They would have to know the reason for the breakup. Mona did mention that Michelle was seeing another guy, which could indicate why they broke up other than they hardly had anything in common.</p><p>“Do you have any clue who this new guy she was seeing was?”</p><p>The Russian heard his partner talk and prepared his pen to keep writing down any important details that Mona could mention to them.</p><p>“I wish I knew, but she didn’t want to tell me anything because she really wanted me to meet him once I came back from this internship.”</p><p>Mona answered with a sigh, looking back at her house where the horrific incident occurred, it was difficult for her to believe that it could have been Arthur. Even though she disliked the man, he didn’t seem like the type who would commit a brutal murder after being dumped. He was sweet to Michelle, wrote her many love poems and letters that always filled their mailbox.</p><p>“Do you think you think there’s any way we could know who she was seeing? Maybe a friend who might know about it?”</p><p>Yao asked, not entirely convinced that Arthur was capable of murder even if he was very hot-blooded. And even if he did kill her, what about Emma? Did he kill her too? How were they related to each other? The Chinese man had far too many questions in his mind, but first, he needed to know who the new guy was since he could be relevant to the case.</p><p>“No, I was always the first one to know who she was dating, but perhaps she wrote it down in her diary.”</p><p>A diary? Young girls loved to write those. Ivan remembered going through both of his sisters’ diaries when they were younger because he just wanted to know what his sisters were up to and if they were going out with boys and stuff. Yekaterina’s diary was always the most interesting one, with gossips from school and writing about her crush that Ivan then threatened him to make sure that he would take his older sister to the school dance. While Natalya’s diary was more of a list of people she was pissed off by daily and strange random facts that always creeped him out. Eventually, when he got older, he stopped reading the diaries and the girls also stopped writing them.</p><p>“Is it still inside the house?”</p><p>The Russian asked, already crossing the yellow tape around the house while Yao followed him, jumping over the tape so they could go in and search for the diary that surely would give them major clues.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll go with you or else you won’t be able to find it, she hid it very well after papa tried to look for it!”</p><p>The Chinese man stretched out his hand to help Mona cross the line then Ivan picked up her suitcase and carried it to the house’s front porch. As they walked into the house, Mona looked down on the carpeted floor to look at the bloodstains. She felt sick in the stomach as he imagined how much blood there would be upstairs as she followed the detectives. Mona froze for a second, looking at the pool of dried blood on the second floor’s hall. She felt her heart stop for a moment, did her sister die there? She didn’t even want to picture it and she didn’t want to be in the house any longer but he had to help the detectives or they’ll never catch whoever did that to Michelle.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Ivan asked, turning around when he didn’t hear Mona’s steps anymore to find her standing at the entrance of the second floor, staring down at the massive bloodstain on the floor. For the Russian and his partner, it was nothing new to look at blood and corpses but for Mona to be in the house and at the place where her sister’s body was found? It must be difficult for her to process. Detective Braginski went back to her, taking her hand and helping her jump over the bloodstain and took her by the hand until they arrived at the room where they only found more blood scattered around the bed and floor.</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>She gasped, digging her nails into Ivan’s hand which made him flinch but he could tolerate the pain, Natalya used to scratch him like a cat with her long sharp nails when they were little and she was upset with him. Yao glanced at them once they were all in the room, he never thought that the Russian had a soft side when talking to scared people. Perhaps it was because he had sisters and that had trained him, but he didn’t react the same way and Antonio and Francis were crying and all hugged him suddenly. His soft spot was shown with girls only, very interesting.</p><p>“Can you tell us where it is so I can take it out?”</p><p>The Asian asked, pulling out his rubber gloves and slipping them on, they still were on a crime scene and he had to be careful in trying to preserve any evidence even though Francis had already disrupted the scene.</p><p>“Under the bed, there’s a floorboard that can be removed, the diary is hidden underneath.”</p><p>Mona was right, if they hadn’t come in with her then they would have never found the diary by themselves. The Chinese man leaned down, feeling his backache a bit as he crawled under the bed and soon he reached the removable floorboard, putting his hand in but it was empty. He crawled further and reached his hand in deeper but it was empty.</p><p>“There’s nothing in here, maybe she misplaced it?”</p><p>Yao asked, already moving out from under the bed to find Mona shaking her head while still holding onto his partner’s hand.</p><p>“No, she would never take it out from there!”</p><p>The Russian thought it was odd that the diary was missing, that only could mean that the killer took it with him along with the red bow. The bow could be a memoir like Emma’s wedding ring but the diary? The murderer knew that details about him were written there and that at some point, the police would find it and catch him.</p><p>“We should get going.”</p><p>Yao mentioned while standing up while walking out of the room as the other two followed him. So the diary was gone, and what was written on there must be information about the murderer so the killer took it with him. But how did the killer know where it was hidden? Only if he had been to Michelle’s room in the past and what do boyfriends do? Go to their girlfriend's room, so he must have known about the diary.</p><p>“Do you think Mr. Kirkland knew about the location of the diary? Has he ever gone into Michelle’s room?”</p><p>Mona didn’t know what to reply, she wasn’t sure if her sister and he were that close for her to tell her where the diary was but if he had gone to her room? She wasn’t sure about that either, her papa had forbidden them to ever bring boys upstairs but she traveled a lot and papa was working all day, making Michelle the only one who was at home most of the time so who knows.</p><p>“I guess, perhaps, I-”</p><p>She was interrupted by Yao who was already outside of the house and about to get into the car, he had everything he needed to know. It had to be Arthur, at least for their theory now, the Brit fitted perfectly. He still wasn’t sure if the English man was related to the Abelsson case but they would figure it out soon.</p><p>“Thank you for your collaboration, miss Bonnefoy. Let’s get going, Ivan.”</p><p>Mona didn’t even get the chance to thank the detectives and especially Ivan, who was pretty much family for being working on his sister’s case, and just like that, the detectives were gone. Leaving her outside with her luggage, slowly pulling it and making her way to the main street to get a taxi. She placed her hand inside her pocket, looking for her cigarette and lighter because, after such an emotionally draining day, she needed a smoke.</p><p>“Do you think it was Kirkland?”</p><p>The Russian asked bluntly because he was suspecting that it had to be the ex-boyfriend, He was the other person other than Mona who could have accessed the room. It would make sense since Michelle left him for a younger guy and that certainly must have enraged the ex. He was someone Michelle knew and she simply let him into the house because maybe he wanted to talk it out or something like that, then he did it, he killed her, out of jealousy and rage. Freaking out and taking the diary with him but what about the bow? That seemed more like a memoir a serial killer would take like Emma’s case.</p><p>“It seems likely, we’ll have to talk with him first.”</p><p>For the first time, Yao didn’t go on to scold Ivan into jumping into conclusions too quickly. Maybe it was because he already knew Arthur and a part of him was telling him that he did it, that the Brit was guilty and there was no doubt of it. After all, in his memory, the English man was a cruel heartless beast that cheated on him and wrecked his teenage heart. The other reasonable side of him was telling him to focus on the facts, the possibility was high but they needed evidence to support that theory and that he had to calm down and be professional. What happened between them was long ago and people change, so how can he guarantee that Arthur wasn’t the same boy that tore his heart apart so many years ago?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Compassion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello?"</p><p>Professor Kirkland asked, opening his office door, a soft gasp escaped his mouth when he saw his long-lost high school sweetheart standing outside holding a badge on his hand beside a muscular Russian holding the exact same badge. How long has it been since they last saw each other? Probably since high school graduation but Arthur remembered Yao clearly. The Chinese man hasn't changed at all, he still had that long black silky hair that was tied into a ponytail. His slim figure, porcelain skin, and those deep brown eyes that were often mistaken as black. A very unexpected visit for sure, he didn’t even know that the Asian was a cop now.</p><p>"Arthur Kirkland? I’m detective Braginski from the police station."</p><p>Ivan spoke, introducing himself before stating his purpose of looking for the literature teacher. Arthur did look like a teacher, with messy blonde hair and a dark green wool pullover and brown trousers. Sort of reminded of his teacher back in school, they had the same smell of old books and cats.</p><p>“Do come in, officers.”</p><p>Arthur replied, glancing at Ivan and then back at Yao before opening the door of his office some more to invite them in. He didn’t know why his ex and this other officer wanted from him but who was he to question the authorities.</p><p>“Please take a seat, would you two like some tea?”</p><p>The Asian frowned, again Arthur with that facade of good manners and gentlemanly behavior, but he knew that the Brit was nothing but a fake, nothing about that blonde was sincere or truthful. Yao was being controlled by his emotions again, he didn’t want to but it was inevitable. In his mind, he was already picturing him arresting Arthur for the first-degree murder of Michelle and Emma, but he needed the evidence and facts to support that theory first.</p><p>“Da, that would be nice, thank you.”</p><p>The Russian entered the office along with his partner, putting his badge down as he pulled one of the chairs to sit down and accepted the offer of tea. He would rather have coffee but since he hadn’t had breakfast, tea would be rather pleasant. Although he did consider the fact that he might be taking a murderer’s tea, the man was still innocent until proven guilty.</p><p>“Sugar?”</p><p>The Brit asked, opening a shelf from his desk to pull out two teacups and cleaning them with a napkin to then reach for the jar where the sugar cubes were stored and pulled out a small spoon to pour the cubes inside the cups.</p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p>Ivan answered while shaking his head and then looking over at Yao that was dreadfully silent, very unusual from the Asian. It was also a bit odd that the Brit was showing so much hospitality, normally when two officers appear at your door, people tend to panic or ask the cops to come back with a warrant. It was very rare for them to be invited inside a house, or in this case, an office, without mentioning why they were even there. Unless Arthur already knew and was trying to play as innocent, the Russian would have to continue studying his reactions and behavior.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>Yao simply shook his head as he saw the Brit put the jar away as well as the spoon. Then picking up the teapot and pouring the steaming liquid into the containers. Was the English man pretending to not know him? He never drank tea with sugar, Arthur must remember that but still asked. Unless that the Brit really didn’t recognize him? No way, it’s not like he had changed a lot, this was just one of Arthur’s sick mind games again and The Chinese man was not going to fall for it, not this time.</p><p>“We wanted to ask you about Michelle Bonnefoy’s mur-”</p><p>Detective Braginski was cut off by his partner who suddenly stood up when Arthur offered him the teacup and Yao’s immediate reaction was to slap the Brit’s hand away, making the teacup fall on the ground and shatter, some of the hot liquid pouring on the English man’s hand which caused a groan from Arthur. Those emerald eyes staring intently at the Chinese man who had a serious expression, the boiling tea had splattered on his hand too but he didn’t even flinch, his hazel eyes fixed the English man.</p><p>“Bloody hell, what is wrong with you?”</p><p>The professor asked, covering his wounded hand with the napkin he used to clean the cups, his face turning florid by anger, his thick brows furrowing in rage. Ivan jumped out of his seat, unsure of what was even going on and why the Chinese man had so suddenly thrown the cup away.</p><p>“Let’s cut the shit, Arthur, you know why I’m here.”</p><p>The usual respectful detective Wang was gone, addressing the teacher by their first name and cursing. The Russian was speechless, what had gotten into his partner so suddenly? He had been acting strange since the Brit’s name was mentioned but now this? Very much out of character.</p><p>“What are you talking about, wanker? I have no fucking idea!”</p><p>Arthur hissed, looking down at his reddened hand that had been slightly burned by the steaming tea. What the hell? Was this the right way to meet your ex after bursting into his office holding a badge? Perhaps it was considering how much damage he had caused to Yao but still, there was no need to pour away perfectly good tea and one of his favorite cups.</p><p>“Michelle Bonnefoy, when did you last see her?”</p><p>The Chinese man questioned, he knew that the Brit had something to do with it, there was no reason to think the contrary. He had the motives to do so and now he needed to prove and to see if he was related to Emma’s murder as well. He knew perfectly well how manipulative the English man could be so this was the best way to approach that lying bastard.</p><p>“Michelle? What happened to her?”</p><p>Detective Braginski was unsure if he should intervene in the heated discussion happening right in front of him, but he didn’t want Yao to spill tea on him and get a third-degree burn so perhaps he should stay silent and see how his partner handles the situation.</p><p>“I asked when did you last see her.”</p><p>The Asian reprimanded by repeating his question, glaring at the Brit in front of him. He was sure that with the right amount of pressure, the English man would let it all out and tell him the truth.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”</p><p>Arthur yelled, raising his voice as he threw the napkin aside, he was furious. Who did Yao think he was to come in, spill his tea, break his cups, and ask him about his relationship with Michelle. He couldn’t understand it, how did any of it relate to the Chinese man?</p><p>“Yesterday, you saw her yesterday didn’t you?”</p><p>Then it hit him, did she really put that restraining order on him? Perhaps he had gone a bit too far to the extent of following her around to see who she was going out with now but it was because she broke up with him without any reasoning! If she hadn’t overheard her friends in class talking about Michelle going out with some younger boy then he would have never known. Now shit had hit the fan, he was in really big trouble with the authorities if she had reported him.</p><p>“I-I most certainly did.”</p><p>The Asian noticed panic beginning to grow within the English man and how the defiant tone disappeared once he was under pressure. Yao knew the Brit too well, even though they hadn’t been in touch, Arthur still had the same reactions when getting caught, which reminded him that time he came face to face with the English man to find out if he was cheating, and he was. So detective Wang knew exactly how the professor looked when found guilty.</p><p>“And what for? You two have broken up already, am I right?”</p><p>Ivan was paying full attention to the conversation going on, it seemed to be one of Yao’s strategies by not telling Arthur the exact purpose of why they were there and just questioning him like he was already under their custody. An interesting move and very unforeseen from his partner’s part but it seemed to be working since the Brit was starting to confess.</p><p>“Yes but I wasn’t stalking her, I just wanted to talk with her to see if we could figure things out.”</p><p>Stalking? Well, that was some new information. Mona hadn’t told them about that but perhaps because she was traveling all of the time and Francis working. If Arthur had been stalking Michelle then she was the only one who could confirm it and her diary that was missing, how convenient.</p><p>“Don’t play with me Arthur, we both know what you really did there.”</p><p>He knew he knew about it! Arthur's hands grew sweaty as his ex-lover questioned him. He had gone too far yesterday and how he regretted it. Now he was going to get arrested for sure, his career was forever ruined. If only he hadn’t fallen for Michelle in the first place, his student and much younger than him! He should have listened to his colleagues that warned him how it was going to end badly for him.</p><p>“I didn’t mean her harm, I swear!”</p><p>This was it, this was the moment where Arthur would confess his crime and Yao would pull out the handcuffs and Ivan would walk the Brit out of the building then get him into the police car and the Chinese man would proudly drive him to the police station so he could get arrested for the murder of Michelle. This had been easier than what he expected, who would have thought that the horrible experience from the past could have taught him a valuable lesson on how to interrogate Arthur to break him under pressure.</p><p>“Sure you didn’t, but you killed her so yeah, I’m not buying that.”</p><p>The Russian was speechless, watching the entire scene develop in front of him, it was very impressive how in just a few minutes Yao had managed to get the Brit to spit the truth out. He saw that glimmer in the Asian’s umber eyes reappear and a grin on those lips while his partner reached out for the handcuffs in his back pocket.</p><p>“I know but, wait, kill her? What do you mean? You got it all wrong!”</p><p>The English man realized that he was being wrongly accused of murder when he saw Yao taking the handcuffs and approaching him. Was he about to get arrested? For killing his ex-girlfriend? That never happened! This was even worse than getting arrested for stalking her. The way he spoke must have given the detectives a wrong idea and wait, why were they asking about murder? Was Michelle dead? Was she murdered? He had no idea about it.</p><p>“Don’t make this harder for us. Ivan go hold him for me.”</p><p>Detective Braginski obeyed, going towards the Brit and holding him by the arm, impeding the English man to move around as the Asian moved forward, holding the Brit’s wrist and putting on the handcuffs on the man as Arthur cursed under his breath and continued to struggle.</p><p>“This is outrageous, you have no proof to arrest me! I want a talk with my attorney!”</p><p>This was Yao’s moment of sweet victory, of glory, this complicated investigation had become an unparalleled delight, truly making his day by apprehending Arthur Kirkland. He had been right all along, his theory was correct and now he had the Brit to his mercy.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell us how you did it? Did you strangle her first and then shot her, just like you did to Miss Abelson as well?”</p><p>Arthur was horrified, what was Yao even talking about? Who was lady Abelson? He had never heard of that name ever before in his life. He also did not want to hear how Michelle was brutally murdered, he still couldn’t process correctly what happened to her and he was getting arrested for it.</p><p>“I didn’t do any to her! I would never kill Michelle, I loved her, don’t you understand? I loved her! Show some compassion!”</p><p>Ivan heard the Brit cry out while he continued to shake in trying to get rid of the Russian’s firm grasp. It seemed like Arthur was trying to play as innocent but he wouldn’t fall for that and neither Yao would, this was classic lines of murderer found guilty but they wouldn’t be stopped by some screaming and kicking. The Chinese man on the other side, gritted his teeth in rage, loved her? You don’t murder your loved ones in cold blood after getting dumped for a younger guy. Arthur did the same to him and he didn’t kill him, instead, he chopped off his hair and enrolled in the police academy. Now he wanted to talk about compassion? After breaking his heart all those many years ago. The Asian clenched his fist in rage before scowling at the Brit and letting go of his professionalism.</p><p>“You showed no compassion to me!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Fist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wait, did Arthur and Yao know each other? The Russian was definitely missing something, unaware of the personal relationship the two had in the past. That claim just made by his partner had shocked him, what did he mean by Arthur didn’t show compassion for him? Ivan immediately let go of the Brit that was struggling so desperately.</p><p>“Yao please, it’s been more than 10 years! Get over it already, you can’t arrest me for that.”</p><p>The Chinese man pierced the Brit with his glare, furrowing his brows while clutching his fist. He felt his blood racing and his heartbeat accelerating, he was going to lose control. So many years of bottled up anger, frustration, and sadness couldn’t be contained any longer, his emotions had reached a tipping point. Those hurtful words were the little droplets that were missing to make the sea of his sentiments overflow. Gritting his teeth, he raised up his fist, ready to give the Englishman a fatal blow on the face. He saw the frightened look of Arthur as his fist got closer to that perfect little face of the professor. He was so close, so close to giving Mr. Kirkland a black eye when his partner suddenly let go of the Brit and took his place. The fist arriving at Ivan’s cheek with so much force that threw the Russian to the side.</p><p>“Ivan!”</p><p>The Asian called out, suddenly realizing what he had done and getting out of the anger trance he had entered. Horrified, he ran towards his partner that pushed against the wall holding his reddened cheek in pain. Shit, he didn’t mean to punch the Russian, it was an accident! It was supposed to be for the Brit but Ivan got hit instead when trying to protect Arthur. Yao was already regretting his decision of attacking the English man. His personal life and feelings had gotten into the way of his logic and judgment. His professionalism had disappeared and he had gone wild, hurting his partner.</p><p>“Bloody hell Yao, what the fuck is wrong with you?”</p><p>Arthur cursed, completely alarmed as he saw detective Braginski holding onto his cheek and seemed like in a lot of pain. To even think that the punch was directed to him sent chills down his spine. He was lucky that the Russian jumped in on time, or else he would be missing a tooth already.</p><p>“Ivan, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The Chinese man apologized immediately, feeling ashamed of how he had lost his composure and acted in such a barbaric way. He was going to have to offer Ivan some explanations later. He already planned on telling the Russian about Kiku but now he also had to tell him about Arthur? It was going to be hard for him to open up about two very personal relations he had in the past and how it impacted him so profoundly that turned him into the bitter individual he was now.</p><p>“Stretch your hands, Mr. Kirkland.”</p><p>The Russian asked, moving his hand away from his swollen cheek after the furious punch coming from his partner. He didn’t understand why the Chinese man did that, well he sort of had an idea why. Arthur hadn’t been very nice to detective Wang either but that was no excuse to hit someone, said the guy who picked up fights when drunk before becoming a policeman. He would have time to discuss with the Chinese man later about what happened, but now he had to do the right thing and continue the investigation. As soon as the Brit stretched his hands out, he unlocked the handcuffs from the English man and in a swift move placed them on Yao.</p><p>“What? Ivan, seriously? Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p>Outraged, the Asian hissed when he noticed that his partner had handcuffed him now. Why was this happening? Did he really plan on letting the Brit go? Or was this some sort of punishment for the unintentional punch on the face? He wasn’t sure about it, and the only thing he was worried about now was the English man escaping because he genuinely thought Arthur did it.</p><p>“Thank goodness, finally someone with common sense!”</p><p>Arthur was glad that those handcuffs were off from him, it was about time. Hopefully the Russian would let him go now because this certainly had been a huge misunderstanding. Or that's what he thought at least when he took a step forward in direction of the door but detective Braginski stretched his arm out, stopping the Brit from moving further.</p><p>"This interrogation is not over yet, Mr. Kirkland. You have confessed to stalking Michelle so we have all the reasons to believe you could have killed her."</p><p>A satisfied smile appeared in Yao's lips. Thank goodness that Ivan wasn't going to let the English man leave so easily. That man was guilty, he had all the reasons to believe so since Arthur had motives and the confession of stalking, the Brit would have to convince them that he didn't lay a finger on her.</p><p>"Wait, wait, I'll explain everything but don't put those bloody handcuffs on me again!"</p><p>The English man screeched and Ivan nodded, pulling out a little notebook to jot down the testimony. The Brit inhaled sharply before recalling the events of yesterday evening.</p><p>It was about 5 PM when he was at the flower shop, waiting to pick up a bouquet of 12 red roses that he especially ordered with anticipation for his plan to win his lover back. The traditional meaning of 12 roses meant: be mine. Which was exactly what Arthur wanted, to have Michelle all by himself and have her back to his side after their rupture. It had hit him hard, harder than any other breakups he had in the past. Considering that he was always the one asking for the breakup and not the other way around. But he was already a grown man, not that charming and witty young man from before, so of course, she would drop him to be with a more sporty and lively folk. He wasn't going to give up that easily however, he wanted her, he needed her! It was like some sick obsession that he couldn't get over with.</p><p>He picked up the bouquet as he quickly began walking towards the Bonnefoy residence. The university was nearby and the flower shop was close too, so it was easy for Arthur to transport on foot, he also was a fast walker. The Brit still couldn't believe that she broke off with him without telling him the truth or giving him a worthy excuse. She just went: oh daddy doesn't like you and we have nothing in common, sorry! Since the moment she told him that, he didn't buy it and was suspicious. That's when he began following her around campus very discretely and that's when he found out by the chattering of her girlfriends that she was seeing something else. Then he tried to talk to her about it, to confront her about it! He tried everything, calling her, paging her, sending letters, and trying to talk to her outside of school. Nothing worked, and she seemed to be less interested in him every time.</p><p>"Michelle, my love! Take me back, please! I beg of you, I beseech you, my darling!"</p><p>Arthur practiced as he walked on the solitary streets, it was a tad bit dramatic for his taste, perhaps he should try another line. He was desperate at this point, it was pretty much impossible to have such a gorgeous and bright girl like Michelle to pick an old and outdated man like him rather than being with some handsome young man of her age. He didn't know much about this other lad anyways, he only heard that the guy was younger, that was all. Since he had been following her around campus, he had sorted out that the boy wasn't from the university, so it must be from elsewhere. He needed to find out, he had to! He deserved to know who was the man that stole his sweet Michelle from him. Finally, after walking for several minutes he found himself in front of the house and pressed the doorbell.</p><p>"Michelle, I'm sorry-"</p><p>The Brit mumbled, practicing what to say before she could even answer the door. Why was he apologizing for? He's not the one who went for a younger girl, she should be apologizing! No, he needed to say sorry for continuing to bother her and follow her after they broke up. He definitely hadn't been on his best gentlemanly behavior lately but that was because he was lovesick.</p><p>"My love, forgive me."</p><p>Now that sounded much better and made him seem like less of an asshole. He pressed the doorbell again since there was no answer coming from the house. Arthur was a bit of a hurry, he needed to teach a class in less than half an hour and he had managed to squeeze in reconciliation in his busy schedule.</p><p>"Love? Michelle? Open up, darling!"</p><p>He called out, knocking on the door this time but there was still no response. Getting already impatient, he remembered that in the back yard, there was a window directly from Michelle's room. Perhaps if he goes there and shouts, she would hear him.</p><p>"Enough games, my love. I know you're in there!"</p><p>Arthur called out once more, taking the bouquet while making his way towards the backyard and he looked up at her window that was covered with curtains. Only to see her shadow entangled with the shadow of a man. The Brit felt his stomach drop almost instantly. Who was that one? That insolent boy who held her by her waist so dangerously close and she with her arms wrapped around his neck without a care in the world. He dropped the bouquet in shock, his heart already shattered into million pieces. The English man knew that this was happening behind the closed door but he did not expect it to be on full display right in front of him. Although he could only see the shadows of them and not the complete view.</p><p>"MICHELLE!"</p><p>He screamed on top of his lungs, watching the feminine figure push the man to the side and the curtain sliding open to reveal her wearing a turquoise turtleneck with her hair tied into two tails with her usual red ribbons. She crossed her arms, frowning while looking down at him.</p><p>"Why are you here? Stop following me around, you sick fuck!"</p><p>Those words hurt him profoundly. She had never raised her voice at him nor a single curse had escaped her delicate lips. She was changed, not his sweet and caring girl anymore. It must be that man beside her that had corrupted her, Arthur was sure about it.</p><p>"How can you do this to me? You know that I love you!"</p><p>An uncomfortable silence was created when the love word was mentioned and she just stared blankly at him. Did she not feel the same way as him? Did she even feel the slightest attraction to him at all?</p><p>"Do you, do you not love me? After all, we've been through? Just so you can dump me to be with a younger fellow? Was I not good enough for you, Michelle? What does he have that I don't?"</p><p>The Brit took a more aggressive approach, venting out all his sentiments to her as she watched from the window. He couldn't see the man anymore but he was certainly in that room, hearing their entire conversation.</p><p>"Stop this, stop it now, Arthur! You're being so possessive and we're not dating anymore, just leave!"</p><p>She insisted, not wanting him to be there and disturb her any longer but the professor wasn't willing to give up yet. He just felt like it wasn't fair, but maybe it was just karma coming back to him and biting him on the ass after being such a horrible boyfriend too so many people and a complete heart breaker when he was younger. Now that he was more mature, less attractive and a boring literature teacher, he had been played by clever Michelle.</p><p>"I will not! You owe me an explanation, you can't and won't get rid of me so easily!"</p><p>The yelling started again, and the English man was demanding. Michelle took the side of the curtain and began pulling it before giving Arthur one last word of warning.</p><p>"Don't come any closer to me ever again, I swear I'll put a restraining order on you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And then I tossed the roses in the trash can and came back here for the lesson.”</p><p>The Brit explained while the detectives listened to the narrative. Ivan needed a moment to process it. So according to the Brit, he saw the shadow of a male that would be the murderer. So the new guy that Michelle was seeing was the one who killed her, which made sense, but how can he be sure that the Brit wasn’t lying? The English man did arrive to teach his class but what can assure him that he didn’t actually go in, shoot her and then come back out and this story was completely made up. Although since the beginning he did mention stalking Michelle and admitting that, so maybe he wasn’t lying.</p><p>“Are you really gonna believe that?”</p><p>The Chinese man spoke, still handcuffed and visibly annoyed by the fact. He managed to calm down a bit but he was still angry that his partner handcuffed him. This entire testimony given by the Brit didn’t make sense to him, he was convinced that Arthur had a hand in the murder, and if the professor wanted them to believe he was innocent then he would have to prove it.</p><p>“Do you have any reliable proof for us to be sure you didn’t murder Miss Bonnefoy? Because you did admit to being stalking her and this shadow you saw, it could be all made up.”</p><p>The Chinese man had a point, there was a 50/50 chance of Arthur telling them the truth and since they worked by facts, he would have to prove his innocence.</p><p>"Are you bloody serious? Don't you think I'll need more than a half-hour to plan a murder!?"</p><p>Ivan shrugged, he wasn't leaving that office or releasing Yao until he had solid evidence that the Brit wasn't involved with the crime. But if he did see a shadow of a man that was supposed to be her new boyfriend, then that was pretty much validating the existence of Emma's love because they were the same person, right?</p><p>"You just have to believe me! I didn't get into the house, I swear to god. I loved her, I really did! I know I may sound like some psychopath obsessed with her but I just needed a reason then I would move on, and leave her alone."</p><p>The Russian wasn't sure about that, he had been stalking her for some time and honestly, it sounded awfully suspicious. There was no other witness that could prove that Arthur didn't walk inside the house and that he was just yelling from the backyard. Wait, if he was screaming and shouting in the backyard, then surely some neighbor must have heard them, right?</p><p>"You're going to have to come with us."</p><p>Ivan announced, pulling out another pair of handcuffs from his pocket and quickly attached them on the Brit's wrist. It was just for security, in case Arthur tried to be a smartass and try to make a run for it. Either way, he could stop him from being a stalker and a potential culprit.</p><p>"What!? Release me! I'm not going anywhere with you two! I have a class to teach in an hour."</p><p>Detective Braginski understood that the professor most likely didn't want to go with them but they had to figure this case out once and for all. So he made one of his intimidating yet passive-aggressive smiles at the English man.</p><p>"Mm, I don't care."</p><p>The grin sent a shiver down Arthur's spine as he was pushed out of his office and behind him followed Yao, also handcuffed, how ironic that the man that tried to arrest him not long ago was in handcuffs too.</p><p>"Well done Ivan, now let me go so I can drive."</p><p>The Chinese man hoped that now his partner will let him go. He already learned his lesson, that he shouldn't let his emotions get the best of him, but now they had to continue the investigation and he needed his hands to drive.</p><p>"No Yao, you're not driving."</p><p>The Asian frowned, what did he mean? Was he gonna take a taxi with the both of them? Or was he going to drive his car? Not technically his but still. Yao was not letting that happen, there was no way the Russian would be driving, he didn't even know the city well!</p><p>"Are you out of your mind? I'm the one who drives!"</p><p>Ivan knew that detective Wang was going to get feisty about it but there was no way he was going to let the Chinese man drive in that altered state.</p><p>"I have a driver's license, you know? Now, where are the keys?"</p><p>The Brit was silent as he watched the Chinese man screech and curse when the other detective began touching him around in search of the keys. Seriously, why did these cops had to come for him instead of any other? What did he ever do to deserve such punishment? Well, he had done a lot of questionable things in his life but he didn't kill her, that's for sure. But to have his ex-boyfriend and his ex's new boyfriend try to arrest him just seemed like a cruel joke from destiny. Because they were boyfriends right? The way the Russian was wrapping his arms around Yao's thin waist and sliding those strong hands on the Chinese man's hips while he nuzzled against the Asian's slender neck.</p><p>"G-get your hands off me!"</p><p>Yao protested, trying to get rid of the forced embrace from the Russian but the man was as strong as a bear. Where was he even touching him? His hands were dangerously close to his crotch, why would Ivan think he had his keys there? They were in his shirt's front pocket not in his pants! He never expected Ivan to be a pervert that now was groping him around, and why was he so pressing against his neck in the first place? Maybe that was normal in his place? He had no idea, all he knew was that the Russians were so weird.</p><p>"Keys, where did you hide them?"</p><p>Ivan wasn't even aware of what he was doing. He certainly wasn't doing it on purpose, all he wanted to do was to find the keys. Then he spotted them on the Chinese man's shirt, on the front pocket precisely. So he raised his hands up to Yao's chest.</p><p>"Found them!"</p><p>The Brit was horrified when he saw detective Braginski cup the Asian's breasts when he exclaimed about finding the keys. Good lord, did they have no shame? They were in a university! In an honorable institution where acts like these weren't allowed. He would honestly rather be behind bars right now that witness this clownery and unprofessionalism of the officers.</p><p>"GAh!"</p><p>The flustered Asian yelped, what the actual fuck!? Was Ivan even aware of what he was doing? Surely he was, that damned pervert! Trying to seize the day just because he was handcuffed. The Russian should really be given a lesson about personal space. And now detective Braginski was going to drive his car? Nothing could make his day worse.</p><p>"Let's get going then."</p><p>When Ivan said that, Yao realized that his day actually got much worse. He was in the backseat, handcuffed and sitting next to Arthur bloody Kirkland while his partner was driving. This wasn't how he planned things to go, he was supposed to arrest the professor and close the case at once, but no. His emotions got the best of him again and now he had to suffer the consequences of it.</p><p>"I swear that if there's even a tiny scratch on my car, Ivan. I'll murder you and no one will ever find your remains."</p><p>The Russian chuckled nervously at that warning. He was going to be extra cautious driving the patrol car because he was sure that the Chinese man was completely capable of taking him down and be able to dispose of a corpse. Yao was a homicide detective after all, who knew better about getting rid of bodies?</p><p>"Let's see if there's anyone home."</p><p>Detective Braginski mentioned parking right outside of the house that faced the Bonnefoy's residence backyard directly. He managed to arrive there without asking any directions because he memorized the route, and so far the car didn't have a single scratch.</p><p>"You'll see that I'm completely innocent and this is a waste of time."</p><p>Arthur mumbled under his breath now that he was outside of the car with the detectives standing right outside of one of the neighbor's house.</p><p>"We'll see about that, stalker."</p><p>The Asian hissed back at the Brit but before Arthur could respond, the door was opened. A young man with dark combed back hair parted in the middle answered the knocks on the door. He had pale brown skin with a tilaka on his forehead and wore a puce shirt with a Nehru collar, and matching churidar trousers.</p><p>"Good morning, how can I help you?"</p><p>The man asked with a friendly smile as he looked at the uniformed detectives and the other man along with them, who seemed awfully familiar.</p><p>"Hello, I'm detective Braginski and I'm investigating a case and I would like to ask you some questions."</p><p>The Russian asked at the Indian that seems to be very polite and educated, hopefully, the man could give them the information they sought for.</p><p>"Why of course, Maharaja Neeraja Patel at your service, detective."</p><p>The Asian raised an eyebrow, did the man say, Maharaja? That meant great king, right? Was this man part of the Indian nobility? Or at least a descendent from it? That would explain why he lived in this residential neighborhood right behind the Bonnefoy's.</p><p>"Right, Mr. Patel, do you recognize this man?"</p><p>Arthur was pushed forward by Yao with his shoulder, making him stumble and almost falling on top of the Maharaja. He noticed the dark eyes fixed on him, observing him carefully. He wasn't sure if he should wish not to be recognized or to be recognized, it seemed like things weren't going to be going his way today either way.</p><p>"How could I ever forget those eyebrows? Yes, I do recognize him."</p><p>Neeraja responded with a sneer, remembering clearly where and when he had seen the English man. He could never forget those massive eyebrows, they were truly impressive.</p><p>"Watch it, chap."</p><p>Ivan gave the professor a subtle nudge with his arm before taking out his notebook once more as he prepared to write down the Indian's testimony.</p><p>"Would you mind telling us when and where you saw him and what was he doing?"</p><p>The Maharaja nodded, recalling the events from the day before, that peaceful afternoon where he was having his tea in his second-floor balcony.</p><p>"It was yesterday, I was enjoying some tea in the balcony where I was disturbed by yelling and howling by this sir."</p><p>The professor rolled his eyes, he wasn't even being that loud! Mr. Patel was obviously exaggerating.</p><p>"Then a girl was screaming back at him from the window about how he was stalking her and disturbing her tranquility. At that point, I was ready to call the cops because he was annoying the lady."</p><p>If only he did call the police, then he maybe could have avoided Michelle being murdered with the presence of the police at the place, Yao thought as he continued to listen.</p><p>"It was a very nasty lover's quarrel but she stood up for herself and he gave up, tossing some flowers and marching off angrily."</p><p>So Arthur did leave, he never entered the house and the Maharaja was an eye witness who had no reason to lie at the police. Which meant that the Brit was not the murderer. So if the English man wasn't the one, it had to be the new boyfriend.</p><p>"Did you see another man with the lady? A shadow perhaps?"</p><p>Ivan asked, noticing how Neeraja scratched his chin, trying to remember before a glimmer appeared in those amber eyes and nodded.</p><p>"Yes, I did see the shadow of another man by the window, right by her side! But I didn't see anything more after the discussion was over because it was getting chilly out here."</p><p>Now it was confirmed, the killer was the new boyfriend, meaning that Arthur wasn't involved with Michelle's murder. All that was left for them to do was to find more evidence and continue to investigate until they can find that man, and perhaps even link him with Emma's murder as well.</p><p>"That would be all, thank you!"</p><p>Mr. Patel made a small nod with his head before closing the door and Ivan immediately got out his keys to let the Brit free, there was no reason to keep the man handcuffed anymore.</p><p>"Sorry for the inconvenience, you're free to go, Mr. Kirkland."</p><p>A sigh of relief was made by Arthur as he looked down at his now free hands with a sneer.</p><p>"Aren't you going to release me too?"</p><p>The Chinese man asked now that the Brit was free then he should also get the handcuffs off him too.</p><p>"Nyet."</p><p>Ivan replied before pulling the Asian away and shoving him into the car again, this time in the front seat while he took a seat at the driver's one.</p><p>"Hey, shouldn't you take me back to the university at least?"</p><p>The professor asked, looking down at his watch and realizing that he would arrive late for his lesson and if the detectives were to give him a ride then he could make it on time.</p><p>"Sorry, we're on investigation duty now."</p><p>Detective Braginski replied before slamming the car's door close and drove away, leaving the Brit behind them while cursing.</p><p>"Wankers!"</p><p>Was the last thing they heard from the raging English man that would have to run back to the school if he wanted to make it on time. Back in the car was the Chinese man, anxious on why Ivan hadn't released him from the handcuffs and wasn't driving towards the station, what the hell was even going on in the Russian's head?</p><p>"Ivan, where are you taking me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. On Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The silence in the car was terrifying for Yao. He was handcuffed in his own patrol car as his partner drove in an unknown street. The Chinese man couldn't stand not being in control, and right now he had no control over where he was being taken and his hands were also restricted from movement. Where was Ivan even planning to take him? He didn't like one bit of the circumstances he found himself in. If only he hadn't punched the Russian before then he would be the one driving and in charge of everything. Although the punch was an accident. Actually, he was quite embarrassed about everything that happened not long ago where his emotions got the best of him and he almost arrested an innocent man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ivan, we have to continue investigating this case! You're wasting precious time right now by driving around."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet again, no response, not even a glance or anything. It was like Ivan didn't even hear him. Was he purposely ignoring him? Why? That was so childish! It definitely was about the punch on the face, although it didn't look that bad. Ivan had a swollen cheek with sort of a purplish mark but other than that he was perfectly fine. If the Russian didn't step in and the blow landed on the Brit then Arthur would be missing a tooth or two, so Ivan should feel pretty lucky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I'm sorry about your face, okay? I know I did wrong and it wasn't even meant for you! It was an accident and I'm sorry. I was very unprofessional but you handled the situation correctly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Detective Braginski glanced at his partner sitting right beside him with a small grin. He wasn't angry at all about the blow he got on his cheek. Sure it was swollen and somewhat painful but he could endure it. He knew that it wasn't directed to him either and he took it for Arthur, who was also innocent and wrongly accused by Yao. That was the problem he needed the Chinese man to fix, to control his emotions correctly. At first sight, the Asian may not seem like the kind to lose his composure so suddenly but as the case got more and more complex and unsolved feelings from the past were included in the same circumstance, it made perfect sense why the man reached the tipping point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not talking, huh? How about I invite you to lunch? Although it's still early, perhaps you want breakfast?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Asian was staring out the window, trying to figure out in what part of town he even was. He was trying to get his partner talking, or at least expecting a sign that he wasn't still upset. Yao felt bad for going batshit crazy a while ago and maybe food could make it up? At least that's what he hoped for, knowing that Ivan was hungry all the time, but that's only in his perspective since he hardly eats one meal a day. Then the car suddenly stopped. They parked in an alleyway he had never been to before, then he saw the Russian getting down the car. Was he going to go somewhere else and leave him inside the car handcuffed?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey! Where are you going?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Chinese man shouted as the car door was slammed and Ivan opened the other car door, allowing Yao to leave the vehicle. He quickly jumps out of it as he looked to the sides. He had no idea where they were or what they were going to do, he was really at the Russian's mercy. He gazed at his partner push the metal door open from one of the buildings in the alleyway, holding the door open for him to go inside. As he followed inside to find himself in the back door entrance of an indoor ice skating rink. The lights were dim but he could identify where he was. He also noticed the party lights and decor of the place, it was sort of like a discotic ice skating rink?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, do you like it?"</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>The Russian asked now that he had closed the door behind them while Yao looked at his surroundings.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Why are we here? We're supposed to be working and will you please get this off me now?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yao wasn't having it, he just wanted to be set free and get back into his driver's seat to continue working on the Bonnefoy skate instead of being in some abandoned skating rink.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I will get them off once you agree to ice skate for just a little bit, we're not going to take the whole day."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ivan mentioned while walking towards the counter, and stepping behind it while picking a pair of skates for him then looking back at the Asian as he went to pick a small pair of skates for the man.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Ice skate? Why would I want to ice skate? Also, how did you get access to this place, that's illegal!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A chuckle came from detective Braginski who took off his shoes and went back to Yao's side with the skaters.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Don't worry, this belongs to my brother in law, Matthew. It's only opened on the weekends but I have access to it all the time."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The Russian explained as he approached the Chinese man, once again dangerously close to him and kneeled down in front of Yao. The Asian was freaking out, why was he suddenly on the floor, at the height of his crotch while they were in an empty skating rink!? The Asian was also handcuffed which only made him even more anxious, but then he looked down at Ivan taking off his shoes to slide on skaters.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I can put those on myself if you were to release me."</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He pouted, shaking his hands to make sound with the handcuffs. Surprisingly, the Russian got up and in a swift move, took out the handcuffs and tossed them aside.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"So you're agreeing to skate, da?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Detective Braginski thought so since Yao mentioned that he could put on the skaters by himself, then that meant he was going to skate, which was exactly what he wanted.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Whatever, this is pointless."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Yao felt like he didn't have much of a choice, the handcuffs were still there and Ivan could easily put those on him again if he wanted that, although Yao wasn't going to make it that easy for his partner to handcuff him again.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Have you ever ice skated before?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The Russian asked as he put on his skates as well, wobbling as he walked towards the rink and opened up the small metallic door so he could enter.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Why are we even doing this? It's ridiculous."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The Asian said under his breath as he too walked awkwardly with the skaters on and followed his partner into the rink. The difference was that while Ivan was on the ice, he stood perfectly still and detective Wang slipped on the ice, falling instantly.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I'm gonna take that as a no."</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Ivan reached out his hand to pick his partner up but Yao slapped it away, holding onto the metallic door to bring himself up.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Are you going to tell me now why the hell we are here?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The Asian asked, slowly letting go of the door to balance himself on the ice, making sure that the blades were in so he wouldn't fall again.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"To let your anger out!"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The Russian replied simply as he began skating away smoothly and gracefully as Yao had his eyes fixed on the man's silhouette roaming skillfully on the ice.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Anger? What are you talking about? I have perfect control of my emotions and I don't need your help-"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Once again, Yao's clumsy feet on ice had betrayed him, as he tried to catch up with Ivan, he had slipped again. This time falling on his bottom on the cold hard ice. A giggle came from the Russian who came quickly, once again offering his hand so the Chinese man could get a hold of it.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"You have perfect control of your feelings, and of your feet as well."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The Asian frowned at his partner's cunning response. He took the hand and got up as Ivan linked their arms together and began moving forward, pretty much pulling the Chinese man around like a little rag doll. It was embarrassing for Yao but he rather is like this than to embarrass himself further by slipping on the ice over and over again.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"So what is this supposed to be? Therapy on ice?"</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>Ivan nodded, it technically was like that. They couldn't possibly go on with the case as if nothing happened after the Chinese man had gone crazy not long ago. That would surely affect his judgment, so to solve that, the Russian thought it would be genius to bring this partner to his favorite place ever. He would also come to the ice skating rink to let it all out instead of drowning it all in alcohol like he used to do or picking up fights. It was only logical that Yao wouldn't open up to him and tell him about Arthur or this Kiku guy he got confused with. Nobody would just start talking about their traumatic past with ex-boyfriends out of nowhere, because those two men were his exes, right? So instead of talking, they would skate. After all, actions do speak louder than words.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"I suppose, it works as a therapy for me so I'm hoping it does for you two. We can't continue to work unless you let go of those negative feelings within you."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Yao rolled his eyes, that sounded like bullshit to him. Although he didn't expect such a husky and intimidating man like Ivan would care so much about emotions and that kind of soft stuff. The Asian was only thinking that way because he always bottled up those sentiments behind a tough exterior. The consequence of that was what happened today when they interrogated Arthur. He was so lost in his own thoughts that when he looked beside him, the Russian was gone and was on the other side of the rink, bending over the fence playing with some device.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"What are you doing?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The Asian questioned but the answer came by when he heard a melody blasting from the stereo as Ivan skated back to him.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>
            <em>"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round."</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Really? Total Eclipse of the Heart? You listen to this crap?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Yao was only fond of music that was from his youth, which was about a decade ago in the 70s. Disco music specifically was his jam, but he would never tell Ivan that of course. Although he did enjoy some of the oldies like the twist from the diner. He did like a few modern songs but cheesy romantic songs weren't his thing at all.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>
            <em>"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears."</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"If it's that bad then why do you know the song's name?"</p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Ivan teased, sliding on the ice freely nad making an occasional spin as he went back to the Chinese man's side.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>
              <em>"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous, that the best of all the years have gone by."</em>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>The Asian could tell that Ivan was bragging about his skills with those twirls. He then was yanked by his partner while again being pulled around in the sink, barely having any balance and gliding around while he held on the Russian's arm, hoping he won't fall while going around so fast.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>
              <em>"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes."</em>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Then Ivan paused when he felt Yao's nails digging into his hand. Letting go and almost making the Asian fall but thankfully he had quick reflexes and pulled him back on time with one arm, bringing him closer and getting a good look of those glimmering amber eyes.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>
              <em>"Every now and then I fall apart."</em>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Yao felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest with that sudden stop made by his partner. His blood was racing and the adrenaline rushed when he was already falling backward but was caught on time by the Russian who held him in his arms so gently. The Chinese man couldn't help to find himself lost in those mesmerizing violet eyes that stared at him so intently.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"I-I don't know how to ice skate."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>He mumbled, trying to break the uncomfortable silence and also retreating a bit to protect his personal space from getting invaded by Ivan again.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>
              <em>"Every now and then I fall apart."</em>
            </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>"If you can dance, then you can ice skate."</p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"And I need you now tonight."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The music blasted throughout the room while Yao felt his heart pound faster as he was still gently held by his partner. He did know how to dance and perhaps ice skating wasn't much different from it except that he was on cold and slippery ice and still couldn't balance himself correctly. The Russian let him out of the embrace but the Asian still gripped on Ivan's strong hands, digging his nails into it in fear of falling again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"And I need you more than ever."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ivan looked into those mesmerizing amber eyes then shyly looked away, feeling how desperately Yao clutched his slender fingers around his hand. This certainly was unexpected, the usually confident and proud Chinese man wouldn't ask for help at all but now was terrified of falling on the and ridicule himself one more. He didn't have to worry about that, the Russian wasn't going to let him slip again. He stood still for a couple of seconds until the Asian's grip on his hand softened, meaning that Yao was feeling more confident. The Russian slowly skated forwards while still holding Yao's hand slid the Chinese man backward, taking baby steps until his partner felt comfortable enough to skate while holding just one of his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"And if you only hold me tight."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were moving, he felt himself sliding backward, but he wasn't as nervous before since he was pretty much holding on his partner's wrists right now. The Chinese man was embarrassed by himself, a 35-year-old man holding on to his younger coworker for dear life just so he won't fall on his ass once more in the skating rink. He looked up at Ivan, he seemed so confident now than they were on the ice, unlike when they were at the diner and he was all awkward and nervous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We'll be holding on forever."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Ivan suddenly raised Yao's arm to allow himself to make a spin in front of the Chinese man. Yao was fascinated by how that manly physique could turn into such a graceful figure when wearing skaters. Truly amazing, even breathtaking he would say, although that was just a little trick from the Russian to impress his partner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's surprising how you can ice skate so well but can't to the twist on a wooden floor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Detective Braginski chuckled, finishing his spin and continuing to take the lead now that Yao was talking again and visibly less nervous. He lifted his partner's hand one more to the air and wrapped his cold fingers around the delicate hand. Almost instinctively, the Chinese man went to grab Ivan's other free hand as they now stood in a more or less waltz position. Both men with their arms stretched out and holding hands at the Russian slid and advanced in delicate circles.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"I said if you could dance then you could ice skate, not the other way around."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yao sneered, his silky coal-black hair tied in a ponytail shifted as they continued spinning back and forth while maintaining the same position. He was no longer scared of losing balance and toppling over on the ice. Instead, he felt safe in his partner's arms because he knew that the Russian wasn't going to let him slip. It has been quite a long time since he ever felt that way before.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong."</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Just for an instant, the Chinese man forgot about the cases and forgot about his previous encounter with the Brit and how he punched Ivan by mistake. All of that was gone, maybe this on ice therapy was really working out, or at least that's what he thought when the music was abruptly stopped and the Russian let go of one of his hands, both of them staring at the woman by the door who paused the stereo.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yekaterina?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow at her sudden presence of the ice skating rink. Although this was her husband's business so he really shouldn't be that surprised. They talked on the phone last night since he thought it was about time to let his sisters know of his arrival. She was slightly upset that he hadn't told her with anticipation and that she would have gladly spared a room in her and Matthew's house for him. The Russian didn't want to tell her precisely because of that. The man had been pampered by his sisters his entire life and he didn't want them to know he was here until he was settled and stable, and thankfully by the time Natalya encountered him, he was.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Vanya! I didn't know you were here so early! I thought you were at work."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The Ukrainian woman smiled at her little brother while placing her hand on her hips. It had been some time since she last saw her baby brother, it was good to see him here, now the entire Braginski-Arlovskaya family would be attending her baby shower that was soon approaching.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sister, what are you doing here? You should be at home resting."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yao remained silent as he let of Ivan's hand and held himself to the fence around the rink as the pregnant woman in front of them spoke. He immediately recalled that Ivan had told him about his older sister that was expecting a baby. He definitely could see the familiarity in them along with Natalya.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"I'm pregnant, not crippled. Don't worry about me, I'm just here to run some errands for Mattie."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The cheerful woman giggled, putting her large brown purse aside on the counter. She wore a blue jean maternity jumper and a squares pattern light blue and white long sleeve blouse inside her jumper. As usual, wearing a white headband on her blonde locks.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend, Vanya?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>She spoke again, now going behind the counter and opening some of the shelves with the key she got out of her purse. The Russian had a faint blush on his face, he certainly had been surprised by Yekaterina while he was skating with Yao.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Ah yes, this is my partner, detective Wang Yao."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Yao too was slightly blushing as he tried to move forwards holding onto the fence until he made it to the metallic door where he managed to jump out of the rink.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bonnefoy."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The Asian introduced himself while stretching his hand out for a handshake but the woman pulled him into an unexpected hug. The touch starved Chinese man froze, there has been way too much physical contact for him that day but oh well, can't refuse a lady.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"It's Mrs. Williams actually, my husband took his mother's last name, but do you know my father in law, Francis Bonnefoy?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The Russian wasn't sure if Yekaterina had to find out already about what happened to Michelle. She was pregnant and she shouldn't be upset, or at least that was what he thought. Then he heard a somewhat nervous chuckle coming from his partner as he skated out of the rink and noticed those amber eyes glancing at him asking for help.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I think you need to sit down, sister."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Ivan explained as he slipped out of the skaters and the Chinese did the same while looking for his shoes and putting them on then Yao went on to pull a chair out from the counter for Yekaterina to sit.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"I don't understand, did something bad happens to papa?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She sounded worried, as she sat down and placed her hands at her belly before looking up at the two males in distress. Then an uncomfortable silence as the detectives exchanged glares, not sure who should be the one talking first.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Not precisely, but his daughter, Michelle Bonnefoy, your sister in law has been found dead last night."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>A gasp escaped from her mouth as she covered her lips immediately with a hand as her blue eyes began watering, it was clear that she didn't know about it.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"How, how is that possible? She was so young."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Ivan heard his sister weep and kneeled down, getting to her height since she was sitting on a chair and placed his arm around Yekaterina. He felt so guilty for altering her, although Yao did try to say it in the most delicate way possible, tears were inevitable in that case.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"It's okay sister, let it all out."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The Chinese man felt awful, it wasn't healthy for a pregnant woman to cry and he just made Ivan's sister burst into tears. He looked at his partner that treated her with such kindness and love, he really did appreciate her and it showed just by the way he talked to her in that soft tone.</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>"Mrs. Williams, Ivan, and I will find whoever murdered Miss Bonnefoy, please rest assure that we will capture that criminal."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The Ukrainian had so many questions but she could hardly get her words out as she tried to adjust her breathing. It was hard to believe that her sister in law had been murdered, or at least that's what she thought by the context given by detective Wang. That sweet girl that had been her bridesmaid at her wedding and would always come by when papa decided to pay them a visit.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"I'm going to call Matthew to pick you up now."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Detective Braginski got up, heading to the counter and opening his sister's purse to find the little notebook she always kept for writing down phone numbers and addresses. He flipped through the pages rapidly to find her house phone number and quickly dialed it in the rotary phone.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Matthew Williams speaking, hello?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Ivan heard the familiar voice of his brother in law on the phone with that unchanged Canadian accent.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"It's Ivan, my sister is here at the ice skating rink and you need to pick her up."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The Canadian was a bit confused, he had heard from his wife that Ivan was living in the city now but he had no idea that they had met in the ice skating rink since she went to pick up some documents for him since she originally went out to get some groceries. Now he was receiving this very unexpected phone call which worried him very much.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"What's wrong? Did something happen? I'm on my way."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The Russian listened to that concerned tone in Matthew's voice as he took a look at Yekaterina that was slightly calmer since the Chinese man offered her his napkin.</p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>"Did you know about Michelle?"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>The Canadian heard the whisper and there was silence in the phone line while he put on a jacket and a pair of sneakers before going out.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"I did. Has she found out about it?"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Matthew asked, pulling the phone wire as far as possible as he searched for his house keys. He had learned about his sister through his papa from last night but he wasn't aware that Ivan was the detective in charge of the investigation. He couldn't blame his papa for avoiding that detail, when the man called he was a crying mess and he was too once their call ended. Thankfully by that time she was already asleep and didn't hear about it. The Canadian knew that he would have to tell her at some point but was frightened that it could cause a commotion on her, he was always extra careful with sensitive topics with his pregnant wife.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"There was no way of avoiding it."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Then before Matthew could reply, the call was ended. The Canadian ran out of his house, the ice skating rink was just a few blocks away and Yekaterina had gone out with the car after him insisting that she would walk less and be less tired while picking up groceries.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"Yekaterina, Yekaterina!"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>A few minutes went by when they heard Matthew shouting and entering from the back door, wrapping his arms around her as soon as he got in as she nuzzled against him, crying even louder than before.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"It's okay love, it's okay."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>The Canadian whispered lovingly, his voice breaking down while he hugged her tightly. The detectives watched from a distance as Yao watches the emotional couple. He had never felt so connected to a case before, there were real people being affected by Michelle's murder, and those people happened to be Ivan's family. Even though they had started working not long ago, he was committed to finding whoever had caused so much damage to them. After all, the Russian had been very patient with him, enduring his horrible personality, mood swings, and even taking a hit. Even after that, he was still worried about his well being and took him ice skating. It had been so long since the Chinese man was being taken care of, probably since Kiku's death and honestly, he missed it.</p>
            <p>"Ivan, let's get going."</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we heading now?" </p><p>The Russian asked as he got in the car along with his partner, now going back to how they were seated originally, with Yao on the driver seat. </p><p>"To the morgue, let's see if Natalya has something for us."</p><p>The Chinese man replied, getting comfortable on his seat and adjusting it since Ivan had pushed it far too back. That's exactly why he disliked people driving his car, and also they weren't as careful as him while using the vehicle. </p><p>"Don't worry, the car doesn't have a single scratch."</p><p>Ivan reassured his partner since he noticed detective Wang frowning and moving the seat forward as he began driving, leaving the alleyway that led to the backdoor of the ice skating rink. </p><p>"It better not or I'm gonna kick your ass back to Russia."</p><p>He said in a serious tone before glancing at his partner that was trying to hold back laughter by hiding his grin with his hand as he looked away. What was so funny? Did he not think he was capable of throwing hands? He literally punched him on the face not long ago and even though it was an accident, he wouldn't hesitate in doing it again if Ivan messed his car up.</p><p>"Do you want to get beat up again?" </p><p>Detective Braginski couldn't hold it back any longer, letting out a chuckle before shaking his head. He was well aware of how strong the Chinese man was and honestly, he would rather not get another punch on the face.</p><p>"If I get to take you ice skating again, then maybe."</p><p>Yao heard what his partner mumbled under his breath. Was this man serious? The last thing the Asian wanted to do was to ice skate again, after failing miserably at it and hurting himself multiple times. Although he had to admit that it had been therapeutic for some moments when it was just him and Ivan waltzing in the ice so elegantly with the companion of a cheesy romantic song. The Chinese man felt his cheeks burning slightly, why was he flustering so suddenly? It's not like Ivan suggested that in a romantic way and for all he knew, the Russian could be straight. He was also too old for having a new romantic interest, those dating days were long gone. </p><p>"Don't be silly, go skate with someone your age."</p><p>Ivan looked up, his eyes fixed on Yao's delicate features and the scarlet flush on his cheeks, did he make him nervous with that proposal? The Russian did enjoy their time together at the ice skating rink even though Yao was slightly unwilling at first, but he came through! And they had fun, right? Or at least it calmed his partner down from the agitated state he was after meeting with the Brit. What was that comment about age? Yao wasn't even that old although he did act like one at times, not on the dance floor though. Surprisingly, the Chinese man didn't have a single wrinkled or white hair even though he was sleep-deprived, chronic workaholic, and ate like once per day, a very unhealthy lifestyle, which would explain why the man was awfully thin. </p><p>"I like hanging out with you, Yao." </p><p>That took the Asian by surprise, not even his siblings would say that, which was understandable since he constantly neglected them after Kiku's tragic death. The Chinese man refused to believe that Ivan, the newbie that he had treated so horribly and physically attacked liked spending time with him. </p><p>"Whatever, weirdo."</p><p>The Russian grinned as the car was parked and the detectives got out, heading to the morgue to see if Natalya had finished the autopsy. Hopefully, she had because they were trying to find any trace of evidence that could lead them to her current boyfriend, the murderer. </p><p>"Strange, Toris isn't out here." </p><p>Yao mentioned as they walked into the building and remained in the hallway, pausing for a moment to see if Natalya's assistant was there, but he wasn't. This was very odd since Toris was an obedient servant and never left his spot to make sure that no one went in without the pathologist's permission. Often annoying since the Chinese man was used to barging in and demanding for the forensic report. Yet today, the man seemed to be absent. </p><p>"Maybe he's inside working with Natalya? He's her assistant after all." </p><p>Ivan suggested, raising his hand to knock on the metallic door. He didn't think much of it since he recently just found out that his sister worked in the morgue so he had no idea how the dynamics between her and the assistant were. </p><p>"Is there even anyone in there? Knock louder." </p><p>The Asian insisted, already getting impatient since no one came out after the first several knocks. There was definitely something off about it, Toris would always rush to open the door for her and in the 6 years he had worked with them, he had never waited more than 30 seconds outside in the hall. </p><p>"Maybe they went for lunch? It's about noon already." </p><p>Detective Braginski was banging on the door now with a fist, yet there was still no answer. He tried the door knock, twisting it around but it was clear that it was locked. </p><p>"You're always thinking about food." </p><p>Yao rolled his eyes, pushing his partner away and he knocking on the door as strongly as he could until his knuckles turned red. This was too unusual for Natalya and Toris to not answer, or perhaps they were in danger? Maybe they found out something they weren't supposed to know and the murderer had tracked them down? Who knew what could be waiting for them behind the closed door. </p><p>"You're going to have to break that door down."</p><p>Ivan raised an eyebrow, why would he do that? Destroying public property was his hobby during his unruly teenage years but he had left those bad habits behind.</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Once again the Chinese man had that strong urge of slapping Ivan across the face. The Russian sometimes would make such dumb questions that took him out. </p><p>"Because your sister and her good for nothing assistant could be in danger, you dumbass!" </p><p>Then the Russian understood why Yao was so preoccupied. He had been working with her and the Lithuanian for many years and for them to leave the door locked seemed off. They were also in charge of examining the body of Michelle Bonnefoy who could have been murdered by a serial killer, that obviously exposed them to danger. Now Ivan was panicking too, taking a few step backs as Yao stood to the side, and with a strong kick to the doorknob, the door swung open. </p><p>"Natalya? Toris? Is anyone-"</p><p>The Asian was left speechless once the door was opened and the first thing he saw was Natalya pinning the Lithuanian against the wall. The man had his shirt unbuttoned while she was fully dressed and was holding Toris' wrist down while she pretty much sucked on the assistant's face. </p><p>"Oh my god, you indecent pigs! This is a morgue for fuck's sake!" </p><p>Ivan heard the Asian scream and shout as he watched that horrific scene in front of him. He actually wanted to rip his eyes off in that instant. Why did he have to see his sister making out with the Lithuanian? He never wanted to see any of her sisters doing that but he just had to walk in on them in the middle of something! The Russian had never hated his life more. </p><p>"Yao? Big brother? Why are you two here?" </p><p>Natalya had a faint blush on her cheeks as she immediately released Toris from her firm grasp and she adjusted the bow on her head that was falling off and brushed her silver locks aside. This certainly was embarrassing, she wasn't expecting visitors until later which was why she was kissing Toris. </p><p>"We just wanted Michelle Bonnefoy's forensic report." </p><p>The Russian spoke, feeling sick in his stomach after that encounter. He glanced at the assistant that was buttoning up his shirt. If he had been the one kissing his sister then Ivan wouldn't have hesitated in kicking him in the balls but since Natalya was the one who was pinning him against the wall, that made things a whole lot different. He didn't even want to think about it anymore but it was just hard for him to believe that the usually quiet and tranquil Natalya had such...appetite. </p><p>"Oh, yes I have it done. Toris, pass me the file on the table." </p><p>The man nodded, he was blushing madly and his brown hair was all messy as he approached the desk to pick it up and hand it to her while staring down on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Natalya took it as she walked to the large table and pulled off part of the sheet to show Michelle's head before she proceeded to explain her discoveries. </p><p>"Good news first, she was killed the exact same way as Miss Abelsson. Died of fixation with a wire most likely." </p><p>She explained while slipping on her gloves and pointing at the ligature on her neck that the detectives hadn't seen before since she wore a turtleneck shirt. </p><p>"What about the shot? Is it the same bullet?"</p><p>Natalya nodded, snapping her fingers to Toris and the assistant went back to the desk, opening a shelf to pull out two small plastic bags containing identical bullets, one extracted from Michelle and the other from Emma. </p><p>"Same bullet, same gun, and both women were shot after fixating." </p><p>Ivan observed his partner's glimmering amber eyes. It seemed like their theory was right, the murders were linked and they had the same killer apparently.</p><p>"Bad news is, you have a serial killer on the loose." </p><p>The forensic pathologist spoke, tossing the bags with the bullets back to Toris before pulling the sheet on Michelle's body down to her shoulder blades.</p><p>"I-It's the Roman numeral for three."</p><p>The Russian stuttered, seeing that number on her skin. It was a deep nasty cut, almost identical to the one on Emma and the position was the same. Now it was confirmed to be a number, it was going in order since the Belgian was number two and Michelle number three, so where was number one? </p><p>"She's the third victim then, we have to find the first one to prevent the fourth. We have to find a pattern between these women before it's too late." </p><p>The Chinese man didn't like how things were turning out. Sure, it was a relief to know that they didn't have to chase down 2 different killers, but that didn't mean it was an easier job. They were going to have to work hard to find what in common these ladies had that attracted the murderer to them and what relation they had with the killer, but most importantly, find the first victim, the missing link to their case. Everything so far indicated that both women had a romantic type of relationship with the murderer. </p><p>In Michelle's case, it has been known that she was going out with a new boy and the neighbor along with Arthur saw the shadow of the male. That man was the last one who had been with her after her body was found, which meant it had to be him, there was no doubt about it. As for Emma, it was a bit more complicated. According to Antonio, she had hickey marks on her neck and the Polish waiter overheard a bit of the conversation which could suggest she was having an affair. Their murders were one after the other, so both women were dating the same man at the same time. The Asians found that to be so twisted, why would someone kill their two girlfriends? What was the reason behind it? These two ladies had a whole life in front of them and that bastard took it away for no reason, it definitely had to be a psychopath because no normal human being could be so evil. </p><p>"Ah, I forgot an important detail." </p><p>The Belarusian mentioned, interrupting the detective's silence as they glanced at the body while she went to the desk herself to pull another plastic bag out from the shelf. She opened it up carefully and pulled out the accessory, swinging it around the detectives. </p><p>"The ring!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Last Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Chinese man gasped, looking at Natalya holding the golden ring that belonged to Emma attached in a golden necklace. He snatched it, holding it with his gloved hands, having a hard time believing that the missing ring was on his hands. It was a big deal, that piece of jewelry was a family heirloom in Antonio's family, its particular disappearance meant that the Belgian's killer had a connection with her, suggesting a romantic relationship. Yet that same ring had appeared with Michelle, how did he not notice it before? </p><p>"Where was it? We never saw it in the crime scene, and where did the necklace come from?" </p><p>Ivan asked, looking attentively at the ring that his partner was holding. Who would have thought that they would find that ring again? He thought it would be a trophy for the murderer but it appeared with Michelle. Did that mean that the girl's red bow will appear on the next victim as well? </p><p>"The ring was attached with the necklace, and she had it on when I saw her. You two probably didn't notice it because of the turtleneck shirt she wore."</p><p>The Belarusian explained, knowing that the finding of that ring would contribute a lot with the investigation. She however still had one more thing to show them. </p><p>"You might want to take a look at this as well." </p><p>Natalya walked back to the body lifting the blanket to reveal her hand, 3 of the 5 nails were broken on the right hand, and on the left, 2 were broken. </p><p>"She tried to fight him."</p><p>Ivan said quietly, staring down at those small, cold, and rigid hands with some of the nails turned purple. She must've broken them while trying to save her life. It was difficult to imagine what Michelle must have gone through. She brought home a person she trusted and liked, then she tried to defend her new relationship in front of her ex, and for what? To then her new lover murder her in cold blood? She must have felt so betrayed and so alone, strangling to death in her own room with no one to hear her scream for help, only her doing everything she could to save herself. </p><p>"Thank you for showing us this." </p><p>Yao thanked Natalya, which was very unusual since he would normally get the information he wanted and just leave. She was a bit startled by this sudden reaction, especially when he and his brother walked in on her and Toris going at it, but oh well. Hopefully, this new piece of evidence would distract them from the awkward moment from before. </p><p>"We need to give this back to Antonio. Let's get going, Ivan."</p><p>The Russian nodded, watching his partner shove it into his pocket before walking out of the morgue. He waves goodbye at his sister and his sister's boyfriend? He wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had and he for sure didn't want to know either. </p><p>"I thought it would be lost forever."</p><p>Detective Braginski commented as the detectives left the morgue and approached the parking lot. </p><p>"What do you mean forever? I knew it would appear at some point." </p><p>The Chinese man also thought that the ring would be forever gone, but he wasn't willing to admit that to his partner. Miraculously, it was back, found on the victim whose cut was a number three in roman numerals. That could only mean they were going after a serial killer, now they needed to find the first victim. Perhaps something from the first victim was left on Emma that they didn't realize. </p><p>"So it is a serial killer then?" </p><p>The Russian asked as they got into the car. He was positive that it was, all the evidence indicated they were going after one. The number marks on the victims, all-female victims so far, and all of them were wealthy and lived in the same neighborhood, all had a romantic relationship with their murderer. Then an item of personal value is taken from them and given to the next one. The methods of killing were the same, strangle them to death then shoot them on the chest. This was proved since the bullets were the same. </p><p>"Stop asking stupid questions, of course, it is." </p><p>Just when the Chinese man thought detective Braginski was making progress, he just had to open his mouth and ask the dumbest question ever. It was obvious they were chasing down a serial killer, and a pretty sick one too who would kill his girlfriends after giving them a present from their ex murdered girl. And the level of brutality in which they were killed was unimaginable. What he did know was that those two ladies didn't deserve it and that they both didn't give up, not even in their last minutes, and fought for their last breath. Yao was determined to find that culprit and wasn't going to rest until he had that murderer on death row. </p><p>"How will we find the first victim?" </p><p>Now Ivan was making smarter questions, understanding that Yao would only answer to relevant ones. </p><p>"We'll have to go back to the station and start searching for murder files that share the same characteristics with these murders." </p><p>The Chinese man explained, it seemed simple but it was going to be a hard task, considering they weren't even sure when the first murder occurred, but they would search every archive, month by month until they find it. Hopefully, it was in this town, then it had to be in their station since it was the only one. If the first victim has not yet been discovered then they're going to have to search for missing people, which would be complicated and time-consuming. When chasing down serial killers, the last thing that you have is time. They were going to have to act fast before another victim falls into the trap of this killer. </p><p>"Now, let's go to Antonio and give the ring back to him, I'm sure it'll mean a lot to him to have it back." </p><p>Yao added, noticing how Ivan didn't respond. It was probably because he was scared or shocked. After all, he was just a newbie and in his first case, he had to track down a serial killer. It must be nerve-wracking for him since it's his first time in an investigation. He had seen 2 corpses and interrogated so many people in just a few days, he must be overwhelmed. The Chinese man didn't blame him, he too would have felt the same way if he was just beginning. It was rare for the Asian to feel empathy towards his new coworkers, but Ivan was different than the others, the Russian actually liked being with him. Maybe that was what made Yao go a bit soft on detective Braginski because he felt appreciated and cared for. Something he hadn't experienced since Kiku's death. </p><p>"Hopefully there's someone home." </p><p>Ivan spoke, standing in the elevator as they went up to Antonio's apartment. He was slightly affected by the case. It was hard to think that one of those women could be his sisters. Although Yekaterina was married and Natalya dating her assistant so there was nothing to worry about. Perhaps it was just the pressure of the job getting onto him, he really didn't want to think about it anymore and just pull it together and finish the case as soon as possible before more people could get hurt. Then he saw the Asian pull out the ring from his pocket and offering it to him. </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>The Russian was confused, raising an eyebrow as the elevator doors opened and Yao remained there with his palm open. </p><p>"Take it, you'll give it Antonio yourself." </p><p>Detective Wang knew that the Spaniard was going to be grateful and the sight of it will bring a smile to him, but he wanted Ivan to be the one to receive the credit for making the man's day. There's nothing better than reassurance, to feel like you seized the day and made someone happy. Although the ring was more of bittersweet memory, he was sure that Antonio would appreciate it and it surely would cheer up his partner. </p><p>"What-"</p><p>Ivan didn't get to finish talking when the jewelry was shoved into his hand the moment they saw the Spaniard walk out of the apartment and greeted them with a friendly smile. </p><p>"Good evening detectives, I'm surprised to see you two here." </p><p>Yao glared at his partner, expecting the Russian to not mess it up and enjoy his small moment of glory. </p><p>"Ah yes, I wanted to give this back to you."</p><p>As soon as detective Braginski raised his hand up to show the shiny gold piece, Antonio had already thrown his arms around Ivan. </p><p>"Thank you, thank you for bringing it back, I knew that it would be found, I couldn't have bear burying Emma without it."</p><p>The man was on the verge of tears while the Russian simply corresponded somewhat uncomfortably. Why is it that every time someone had an emotional breakdown their instant reaction was to run to him? Why not hug Yao instead? He wasn't going to push away either. He did feel bad for Antonio to a certain degree, he too had been a closeted gay, and still is considering he hadn't told anyone about it or had a boyfriend or anything. The Spaniard's case was very different from his, however. </p><p>"Da, that's why we decided to bring it back to you." </p><p>The Chinese man grinned, proud of what he had accomplished, and also avoiding his personal space of getting invaded by Antonio. </p><p>"How did you find it?" </p><p>The detectives exchanged looks, this time Yao would do the talking. </p><p>"There's been another murder and the girl had the ring with her." </p><p>A horrified expression appeared on the Spaniard as he looked down at the ring. Another woman had been killed, that was certainly horrible news, but even more disturbing was that it had been taken from her wife to be presented to the next victim. He just couldn't imagine who would do something like that, what even made him feel worse than it might have been Emma's lover, although he has no solid proof for it. If only he hadn't neglected her so much and accepted that divorce earlier. Maybe she would have opened up to him about whoever she was seeing, perhaps she wouldn't have gone out those nights and she wouldn't have met that man. Having the ring back was truly bittersweet, a reminder of how horrible of a husband he had been but also memories of his happy days with her. In the end, he did love her, very dearly, and it pained him that she was gone. </p><p>"That is very unfortunate." </p><p>Antonio sniffled, putting it carefully into his pocket before speaking to the detectives again.</p><p>"I'll bring it over to the funerary now, we'll be having the funeral tomorrow and you two are welcomed to come." </p><p>He added, trying to force a small smile. When he got out of his apartment, he was actually heading there to bring some of Emma's favorite clothes she could be buried in. He still hadn't decided since she had so many personal favorites, but her brothers will be there too, and together they would pick it. </p><p>"Thank you for the invitation, but we must continue our work." </p><p>The Asian although appreciated Antonio's consideration, couldn't bring himself to go to a funeral or be even near a cemetery yet. Not since his brother's death, it had been too painful and he just couldn't do it. They also had to focus on their job, especially now that they needed to hunt down that killer before he strikes again. </p><p>"The ring, why won't you give it to Lovino?" </p><p>The Russian spoke, unexpectedly. The Chinese man glanced at him, wasn't it a bit disrespectful to ask that? He was definitely going to teach Ivan some manners later. </p><p>"Um, well."</p><p>Antonio couldn't get the words out, he too had thought about giving it to his boyfriend but, a part of him was still afraid of what his family might say when they find out about it. </p><p>"Emma did say that she wanted you to give it to him, right?" </p><p>Ivan mentioned as the elevator behind them opened and he stepped and Yao followed as the doors began closing. </p><p>"Right, she did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Cockroach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They barely heard what Antonio responded to them since the doors were closing as the elevator went down. </p><p>"Back to the station?" </p><p>The Russian asked once the metallic doors opened again and they stepped out of the elevator, heading out of the building to their parked car. </p><p>"Yes, we have a lot of searching to do." </p><p>Yao held his keys, opening the car door and hopping in. They had a lot of work ahead of them, searching through the closed case archives was going to be troublesome. Especially when the officer in charge of ordering them retired and since then no one took the time to tidy those up. So the new closed case files were just thrown all around the station's garage. </p><p>"So no lunch today too?" </p><p>The Russian sighed, his luck was better the other day since he got that delicious strawberry shortcake, but that wasn't the case for today. His partner was already obsessing over the idea of the first victim and that the case would surely be in the station's archives. He knew how messy that place was since officer Vargas gave him a little tour around the station before taking him to the chief's office. They were probably going to stay there until late at night until they find the file. Yao sure as hell wasn't going to give him a break in what is left of their day until he got that file in his hands. </p><p>"I think we already had this conversation before." </p><p>The Chinese man spoke while still being attentive to the road and driving. Was lunch really that important when they had a serial killer out there roaming the streets? He thought that Ivan was getting on track with him but apparently he had other priorities like eating. Then again he couldn't blame the Russian for it since he lived a very unhealthy lifestyle. The Asian glanced at his partner, noticing that he seemed slightly defeated. Poor Ivan, he had no idea how demanding this job could be and how many years off your life it could take with all the pressure and constant threats they were exposed to. Yao was 35 but mentally and physically he felt like 65, often experiencing chronic back pain. </p><p>"Look, if we get it before 10 I'll invite you for a slushie from 7 Eleven." </p><p>Before 10? Did that mean they were going to work overtime again? They were supposed to be off duty since 8 but they would stay 2 more hours or who knows how much longer until they got that file. All those hours with an empty stomach, was Yao plotting to kill him? And he wouldn't even be given a smoke break for sure. Although a slushie did sound like a nice treat after all the work they will go through to search for the filed case of the first victim.</p><p>"Da, slushie sounds nice."</p><p>Yao noticed that smile appear on Ivan, they were starting to get along surprisingly well. The Asian wasn't expecting himself to warm up to the newbie so quick, he actually didn't plan on warming up, just straight up torturing him until he made the Russian quit. Maybe it was because this case was an emotional rollercoaster for them both that the Chinese man was getting attached so quickly to his new partner. It did felt great to have someone to talk to and share his thoughts within the car rides, for some time it almost felt like it was Kiku himself back with him again. But Ivan was his own person, and he did enjoy detective Braginski's company aside for some of his idiotic suggestions, although he would never admit that, ever. He did however owe the Russian certain explanations, first, he had to clear up about Kiku and then Arthur. He was determined to do so, just needed to find the right time to open up about it. </p><p>"Well, it's settled then." </p><p>The Russian nodded with a grin, noticing that they were already outside of the station. He waited until Yao finished parking to get out of the car. He followed his partner inside the station. </p><p>"Ciao Ivan and Yao!" </p><p>The Italian greeted them, going around carrying a load of papers and files that seemed to be too heavy for the man. </p><p>"You need help?" </p><p>Detective Braginski asked, already taking some of the papers in his hands with the brunette thanking him with a grin and a nod. </p><p>"What you got there, Vargas?"</p><p>The Asian also took some of the papers to help out his coworker. Just because he was a bitch to most of them, it didn't mean he couldn't be nice and cordial to them at times. </p><p>"Oh just recollecting the closed files from everyone to toss them into the garage."</p><p>Feliciano answered, glad that he was getting some help because those were awfully heavy and no one had offered him help so far. </p><p>"What kind of files? Murder files? Are they from this month?" </p><p>The Asian asked, already flipping through the first pages of the files he was holding for Feliciano. </p><p>"If these were all murder files from just one month then this town would be almost empty! They're all sorts of cases: robbery, assault and others mixed together from the past 2 months. The chief thought they were taking up space here and had me take them all to the garage." </p><p>The Italian said with a chuckle, only to have his stack of papers get taken away by the Chinese man before he could even say anything. </p><p>"Keys for the garage, now." </p><p>Yao demanded them, reaching his hand out and expecting the Italian to place them on his palm. </p><p>"What? Why?" </p><p>The brunette questioned but Ivan already took the keys away from his shirt's front pocket. These two really did make a great team, although he still wasn't sure why they just stole the files and keys from him, oh well, he wouldn't complain if someone wanted to do his work. </p><p>"Sorry, we're very busy!" </p><p>Ivan managed to apologize as he hurriedly followed his partner that was speed walking towards the garage with all the files. They really were lucky to walk into the Italian and get all those files plus the key, saved them from talking with the chief. </p><p>"What are you waiting for? Open the door."</p><p>Yao didn't have any time to waste, it was already about 5, time passes so quickly when you want to get things done. Not only did they have a bunch of papers with mixed cases from 2 months ago they had to look through but also the rest of the files in the garage, it was definitely going to take more than a day to get through all the closed murder cases. Hopefully, they'll find the first victim there, if not then they would have to check missing people, that was going to take even longer. They haven't even started and the Chinese man was already stressed.</p><p>"This place is a mess." </p><p>Detective Braginski had opened the door, only to be greeted with a dusty room filled with papers that were falling off from the shelves and some of the files were even on the ground. The place was small and cramped, and with all the disorganized files everywhere, there was barely any space for them to stand inside. </p><p>"Holy shit, the man retired less than 3 months ago and this place is in ruins." </p><p>The Chinese man cursed, finding a spot on the floor to sit on before placing the files beside him. Taking the first one and opening it up, it was an armed robbery case so that obviously wasn't what he was looking for. </p><p>"Give me your papers, I'll check the files Vargas gave us and you check what's on that shelf." </p><p>Ivan obeyed, taking his files and putting them on top of his partner's. Then he saw where the Asian was pointing at, which was the tallest shelf that Yao couldn't reach, surely that's why the Chinese man wanted him to revise them. With little effort, the Russian picked up the files from the shelf, only to drop them instantly when he saw something attached to his hand. A brown creature, with tiny hairy legs. </p><p>"Ahh!"</p><p>Yao looked up from the file he was reading after he heard his partner yelp. Seeing that Ivan was now shaking his arm violently before the insect flew away from the man's hand which only led to more screaming. </p><p>"It's a roach, it's a flying roach!" </p><p>The Russian was completely startled by the sight of that horrific insect that was now flying around in the room. He got down on the floor immediately, covering his head hoping that the roach wouldn't land on his hair, or else he'll be forced to chop it all off. </p><p>"Calm down, you big baby!" </p><p>Seriously? This giant muscular Russian homicide detective was scared of a flying roach? Yao couldn't believe it, he really was going to have to kill it for Ivan. The Asian got up, watching it fly in circles and clapped his hands and the right moment, killing the roach with his bare hands. </p><p>"Is it dead? Did you kill it?" </p><p>Ivan was frantic, he needed to know if that hellish creature was gone for good. So scary, he had always detested insect and specifically roaches, flying ones were the worst. </p><p>"Pussy." </p><p>Yao said with a chuckle, showing the Russian his hands where the remains of the roach were. </p><p>"That's gross Yao, go wash your hands."</p><p>The Russian looked to the side, not wanting to see more of his partner's hand with the smashed roach. Were there more insects in the garage? He didn't want to do this anymore. The place was dirty and probably infested with roaches, he wasn't getting paid enough to go through this. </p><p>"Alright, alright. Calm down already, you're such a big man and you're frightened by a little insect? The roach is probably more scared of you!" </p><p>Ivan watched the Chinese man leave the garage after getting scolded. It wasn't his fault that he was creeped out by flying roaches. They were gross, and the could fly which was what made them even more intimidating. </p><p>After the Asian returned with his hands clean, they did not encounter any more insects for the following hours as they searched through the dusty archives, going one by one but not finding the file for the first victim. Ivan glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already 9:30, they were working extra hours again. He was still hoping they could find it in less than half an hour so he could still get that slushie. Although it was unlikely because they still had so many more shelves to go through. </p><p>"Oh, you guys are still here?" </p><p>Yao looked up from the file he was reading, to find the chief's older brother: Gilbert Beilshmidt by the doorway of the garage. </p><p>"We're busy, get out." </p><p>The Russian heard his partner's reply to their co-worker. Yao was fully concentrated on finding that file so he had no will to be nice to the Prussian. </p><p>"Sorry, we're just looking for a specific murder case in the pile of files."</p><p>Detective Braginski spoke this time, looking at Gilbert who stood there by the entrance.</p><p>"What case are you looking for? Also, I was told by Lud to lock this place up before leaving so you two better get moving."</p><p>The Prussian explained, crossing his arms as he looked at the two detectives who sat on the floor covered in dust with tons of papers around them. They really should have hired someone to take care of the archives when that officer retired. </p><p>"Female victim, between the age of 21 to 35, high social status and death by strangulation. Also shot on the chest, maybe a particular mark on her shoulder blade of a Roman numeral." </p><p>Yao put the file he was reading away, standing up and dusting his pants while giving details of the murder he was looking for. Although he doubted that Gilbert could be helpful to them, he was a homicide detective as well, just not a very good one in detective Wang's opinion. </p><p>"Well let me tell you that you're not going to find it in those shelves and files."</p><p>The Prussian replied with a smug smile, always trying to a haughty bastard, which was why Yao very much disliked his co-worker.</p><p>"And why is that?" </p><p>Ivan saw his partner stand up and he did the same, dusting off his shirt after being hours in that dirty garage. </p><p>"Because that case is opened, and it's mine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the support and comments, they really make my day! I also am having a dear friend of mine to be my beta! So shout out to Paraminder. That being said, chapters won't be posted daily as before since my beta needs time to go over it and it might take a day or two. I hope everyone can understand it and keep up with the story that is faaaar from finished :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Slushie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean it's opened?" </p><p>Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow. Confused about this new piece of information given by the Prussian.</p><p>"What do you mean it's your case!?" </p><p>Yao protested, not understanding how Gilbert was given a case like that. It was way too complicated for the Prussian to solve by himself, maybe that's why it was taking him so long. Then again he was the chief's brother so that explained why he has extra time to solve cases. </p><p>"Well yes, I'm in charge of the murder of Lien Chun. She had all the characteristics you mentioned." </p><p>The Chinese man couldn't believe that out of all the detectives, Gilbert had to be the one getting their case. Obviously, they were connected and Lien Chun must have been the first victim, there was no doubt of it. </p><p>"Can you give us her file? It's connected to our case and it appears that there is a serial killer on the loose." </p><p>The Russian spoke this time, hoping they could convince their co-worker to hand them over the file and hopefully the case as well. He was certain that with the Lien Chun file they would be able to put the pieces together and find the murderer. It was impossible for 3 murders to occur and not even a trace from the killer. There was something off about it, and now with the first case added, he was sure that things would start to make sense. </p><p>"Serial killer? Now I'm intrigued, what case are you guys doing?" </p><p>The naturally curious Prussian now wanted to know all about detective Wang's case. He had never been assigned to find a serial killer, so this was definitely something new. It was also strange since, in their town, murders were rare in the first place. </p><p>"That's classified information. Now, where is Lien Chun's file?" </p><p>Yao wasn't planning on giving Gilbert any information about their case. The Prussian was a poor excuse for a detective who obviously got to play the detective because of Ludwig being the chief. He often wondered how that man even graduated from the police academy. It wasn't that Yao hated his fellow detective, he just thought that Gilbert was way too proud for not being able to solve a single case without help from others. He also thought that he was unprofessional and lousy. Then again, the Chinese man didn't like any of the people he worked with because he was a bitter old man. </p><p>"Oh? If you want information on my case then you'll have to tell me about that serial killer you two are hunting down." </p><p>Ivan was going to have to intervene because he just noticed that angry frown on the Asian<br/> After all the events of the day, maybe Yao would lose it again and swing it at Gilbert. That wasn't going to be good, not only because they were in the station and they were co-workers but also because the Prussian was the chief's brother. The Russian didn't want to get in trouble with the boss and he didn't want his partner to get into any trouble too. This job was everything for Yao, the amount of dedication he had put into it and all his effort would be wasted if he punched Gilbert and got fired. Ivan wasn't going to let that happen. </p><p>"Fine, we have two females that died in the same way, same bullet and all in the same neighborhood and- ouch!"</p><p>The Russian yelped, noticing Yao stomping on his foot. The Chinese man was completely infuriated. It was reasonable since he really didn't want to give their case away to the Prussian. Detective Braginski was going to endure the pain, however, or else they were not going to get that file from Gilbert. </p><p>"And it all indicates that they both were lovers of the murderer, probably during the same timeline. They were also marked with the roman numerals two and three." </p><p>The Asian was ready to throw hands at Ivan once Gilbert left to get them the file. That dumbass, there was no need to give all that information to the Prussian in the first place! He knew exactly how to force Gilbert into giving them the file. Yao even stepped on Ivan's foot but the man was able to continue after that. It seemed like the Russian was determined because a few days before when he pinched him on the arm Ivan was whining like a little girl. </p><p>"Interesting, although I don't think you'll find anything useful with my case either. They seem to be connected but there is no evidence that can lead to the killer. In fact, I was just about to close the case as unsolved."</p><p>Yao didn't find it amusing at all, Gilbert could never solve a case just by himself. The Prussian was good being a normal officer but not a detective. It wasn't an easy job and you needed to have actual skills, not just fooling around.</p><p>"So will you give us the file?" </p><p>Ivan questioned and the Prussian nodded as he began walking away. He signaled the detectives to follow him. They left the garage to go to Gilbert's office where the man grabbed a file on his desk and threw it to him. The Russiam caught it with his hands but he didn't even have a chance to open it up when his partner snatched it away. </p><p>"Thanks, Gilbert."</p><p>The Prussian nodded with a small grin as he watched the Chinese man storm out of the office with the file under his arm and Ivan following him, trying to catch up. He sighed, those two really did make a good team. It was unexpected but Yao seemed to have taken a liking for the Russian. </p><p>"Well, what's on the file?" </p><p>Ivan asked as he chased after his partner who was already outside of the station and standing in the parking lot. </p><p>"Same neighborhood too, rich Vietnamese woman owner of a textile factory with her cousin and lived with him too. She was murdered last month." </p><p>The Chinese man replied, closing the file before stepping inside the car. </p><p>"Also, I can't believe you gave out information just like that to Gilbert. Did you not take the hint?" </p><p>The Russian nodded, of course, he did. Yao had pretty much smashed his foot with that stomp. Ivan was now sitting inside the car  looking down at his clock, there was still 10 minutes before 10. </p><p>"Yes, you almost broke my foot." </p><p>Yao shook his head, he didn't even step on him that hard. If he wanted to break his foot then he could have done it easily. The Chinese man could be a dangerous man when he wanted to be. </p><p>"Good, that's what you get for not following my orders." </p><p>The Russian snickered. Yao was so proud all the time, he sort of had that big brother complex and he wanted everything to be his way. </p><p>"Okay, but I did get us the file, didn't I?" </p><p>Yao rolled his eyes, his partner did get the file. Not in the way he wanted but still valid. </p><p>"You also owe me a slushie." </p><p>The Chinese man heard Ivan and looked at his own watch. It was before 10 so yes, he did owe his partner a slushie. Since he was a man of honor and always fulfilled his promises, he had no choice but to take him to the nearest 7 Eleven. </p><p>"Fine, read out loud any relevant information while I drive." </p><p>Ivan received the tossed file before turning on the lights in the car so he could read. Opening it carefully and reading through the details as Yao drove. </p><p>"The picture of the mark here is almost identical to the one on Emma and Michelle. Both died of strangulation as well and then shot, the same kind of bullet too." </p><p>The Chinese man already knew all of that, the bullet was a new fact but it was already assumed that it would be the same bullet since they were talking about the same murderer. </p><p>"We know that, find something there that we don't. Was there something taken from her when murdered? You know, like Emma's ring and Michelle's bow?" </p><p>Ivan shifted through the pages trying to find any relevant information about loss of personal objects but there was nothing, so he shook his head. </p><p>"No, but here it says she was found dead in her bathtub by her cousin after he returned from a business trip outside of town. The body had been there for an entire week until the cousin came back to find her." </p><p>Yao really shouldn't be expecting a great report with many details about Lien Chun considering the kind of detective Gilbert was. However, this information was intriguing. Their killer had never done anything like that before. Did he know that the cousin was going to be away? Now he had so many questions. </p><p>"Was the body placed there or was she killed there?" </p><p>Flipping through the pages of the files, Ivan was trying to find the answer to Yao's question until he did, just that it wasn't a satisfactory answer. </p><p>"Here it says that it was difficult to determine since the body was pretty much decomposing in the tub. The forensic pathologist had a hard time identifying the cause of death as well, but it is certain she died of strangulation and was then shot." </p><p>Yao couldn't be more disappointed with this shitty report made by the Prussian. Sure, a body that had been one week there was definitely difficult to work with but if only he had gotten that case first with Ivan and Natalya's help then they would have gotten so much more information than Gilbert did. </p><p>"She was the owner of a textile factory and went missing for a week yet no one went looking for her? Did the cousin not call her or anything? Something's not adding up." </p><p>Ivan didn't know what to say, the report was poorly made without the information they really needed. They had no choice but to take over the case and investigate it themselves. </p><p>"You know what? We'll visit the cousin tomorrow and ask all about it. Gilbert's report is useless." </p><p>The Chinese man stopped the car once he parked in the back of a 7 Eleven. He took the file from Ivan's hand and threw it to the back seat. He would look through it later and find the cousin's address to go to tomorrow. Now he had to fulfill his promise since they technically finished before 10. </p><p>"Is it slushie time?" </p><p>The Russian asked with a grin as he looked out of the window and proceeded to get out of the car along with his partner. Walking inside the store directly towards the slush machine. The store was almost empty, just a few customers and the teenage cashier that was about to fall asleep. </p><p>"Just grab your cup and let's get going." </p><p>Yao picked up one of the large cups and began filling it up with the blue slushie from the machine. Ivan went and did the same once the Asian was done and picked two plastic straws for them as they walked to the sleepy cashier. </p><p>"Hey, boy, wake up!"</p><p>The young blonde boy with the name tag: Raivis, was woken up immediately with Yao shouting and snapping his fingers at him. He wasn't used to staying until late but he had to cover up his friend's night shift just for this time. It was hardly 10 and the Latvian was falling asleep on the spot. </p><p>"Ah yes, sorry! That would be two dollars." </p><p>Raivis rubbed his eyes before the Asian pulled out his wallet and left two crumbled bills. No tip for him again, but that's what he gets for being sleepy. </p><p>"Thank you for coming!" </p><p>Yao walked out of the store with his slushie and taking a staw from Ivan before poking it inside his drink and sipping on it. Ivan did the same as well as they now stood outside of the car, having their slushies at the end of their exhausting and chaotic day. </p><p>"I need to talk to you about something." </p><p>The Chinese man took another sip. He lived for that sweet frozen rush that just made him freeze his brain. Which was exactly what he needed before what he had to say. </p><p>"About what?" </p><p>Ivan asked, enjoying his drink and refreshing feeling as the chilly breeze from the night hit them. It was such a calm night after all they had been through that day.</p><p>"Kiku Honda."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kiku, the man you always mistake me as.”</p><p>The Russian said quietly, taking a sip from his slushie. He was surprised that Yao would actually want to open up about his ex-boyfriend, because that was what they were, right? </p><p>“It only happened two times, don’t be so exaggerated.”</p><p>Yao did hear Ivan mumble. It almost seemed like his partner was upset about being confused with Kiku. The Chinese man heard that slight resentment in Ivan’s voice and wondered why the Russian suddenly was acting like that. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to talk about Kiku. This is all his fault for thinking that it would make things better by giving Ivan an explanation. It was his foolish old mind convincing him that this was what Kiku would have wanted. </p><p>“For starters, he’s dead.”</p><p>Ivan did not see that coming, that just made him an insensible jerk right away. Why was he irritated about beings mistaken by this Kiku guy anyways? When he had been mistaken, he tried to act as nothing happened and move on. But now that they were alone and out of work, he was taking it much more personal. The Russian couldn’t get it straight either, maybe it was because he didn’t appreciate his friend mistaking him with a dead man. Wait, friends? Were they even friends? He honestly didn’t know.</p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>The Asian gave a small nod, now he felt like Ivan was pitying him, and he hated that. The Chinese man inhaled sharply before sucking on the plastic straw, feeling the icy drink enter his mouth, and that sweet sensation invading his palate. It was sort of like his comfort drink, no matter what happened the 7 Eleven nearby the station would always remain open and his slushie would be waiting there. How lonely do you have to be to feel like a cup of icy sugar water is your only companion? That's just how lonely Yao had been since Kiku passed away. </p><p>"It's fine. It's been 3 years already. It really shouldn't be such a big deal." </p><p>The Russian could hear the hurt in his partner's voice. This Kiku guy apparently was a big deal, despite Yao saying the contrary. If the Chinese man got so emotional upon meeting his ex and almost arresting Arthur because he was so sure that the man was the culprit, then imagine how much Kiku's death impacted Yao. It had been 3 years and the Asian still was getting the name mixed up and even drove him to Kiku's address. </p><p>"What happened to him?" </p><p>The Chinese man sighed, brushing his hair back before looking down at the ground. This was it, the moment of the big revelation and the explanation of why he had been a total jerk to the Russian as well as why he was such a bitter and lonely old man. It was hard for him to talk about it, he had never opened up to anyone about it before. His other siblings knew but whenever they wanted to talk about what happened, he would always shut them down. That's probably why they don't even call him now, because he was a changed man after what occurred. As for his co-workers, they knew of course. The chief knew, Gilbert, Feliciano, even Natalya and possibly Toris. They all knew and tried to offer a helping hand. As expected, he shut them down as well. </p><p>"We were in a case together, and we were tracking down a gangster band." </p><p>The Chinese man remembered it as if it were yesterday. </p><p>"Yao, you have to stay awake." </p><p>Kiku glanced at his partner in the driver's seat that was starting to fall asleep. What time was it even? The Japanese man glared down at his wrist to see his watch. It was almost 3 AM, no wonder why his partner was getting sleepy. </p><p>"We have been here since 9 PM and there's nothing, not a single person has entered or left the warehouse." </p><p>The Chinese man argued after yawning. These damn gangsters, they were so hard to find at times. Kiku and he had been investigating this case for quite some time now and they finally thought they found their hiding place. So they decided to park at a reasonable distance and wait for some action to occur. </p><p>"They're gonna come out at some point, I'm sure this is the place, there's no mistake." </p><p>Detective Honda insisted, all their evidence indicated that here was the place. And if it really wasn't, then they would have to start all over again.</p><p>"What if nothing happens tonight? What's the plan then?" </p><p>Yao was still skeptical of his partner's plan. The warehouse wasn't even really hidden, it was pretty much in plain sight. Surely, these gangsters were smarter than that. </p><p>"We'll come back the next night then. We have to observe for at least a week to be sure this is not the place." </p><p>The Japanese man was absolutely sure of the location, and he wasn't going to give up on it so easily. He and Yao had been trying to catch these mobsters for some months, trying to follow their every move to track down the gang that has been terrorizing their city. </p><p>"You have to be kidding, I'm not pulling another all-nighter." </p><p>Detective Wang groaned. Kiku was obviously wrong and there was no way he would sit an entire night in the car again. He was already sleep-deprived and this wasn't going to make him any better. He was already working on trying to recover his normal sleep schedule after his partner insisted that he needed 4 hours of sleep at least. </p><p>"You're willing to stay up all night investigating any other case. You just hate that I'm right about this one." </p><p>Yao rolled his eyes. Really Keeks? He was more mature than that. Of course, that wasn't the case. Although deep down the Chinese man did love being right all of the time, he wouldn't admit it but it was the truth.</p><p>"Fuck you, Kiku."</p><p>Detective Wang opened the compartment by his partner's seat to take out his box of cigarettes and his lighter. If he was going to stay up all night then he was going to need at least one cigarette to keep him up.</p><p>"Hey, what did I tell you about smoking?" </p><p>The Japanese had to remind his sibling about the consequences of smoking again. He was trying to get Yao to quit for his own well being. He used to smoke occasionally but decided to cut it off completely. </p><p>"Oh come on, you don't expect me to stay until next morning without any external help?" </p><p>The Chinese man pouted, already placing the cigarette between his lips before lighting it up. </p><p>"Just one and that's it." </p><p>Kiku took the lighter away and tossed it back into the compartment with the rest of the cigarettes once Yao took his first inhale. </p><p>"Whatever, mom." </p><p>Detective Wang teased, chuckling while the Japanese man shook his head in disapproval. That's when he saw it. A tall man coming out of the warehouse. His surroundings were dark and he couldn't really see his face other than his towering figure moving out of the small garage door. </p><p>"There's someone there!" </p><p>The Chinese man put out his cigarette before exchanging looks with his partner. They knew exactly what to. Staying prepared in case of attack but most importantly, to remain unnoticed. </p><p>"Do you think he saw us?" </p><p>Kiku asked, holding his gun as they stared at the man that remained with his back turned standing outside of the warehouse. It was odd, the man just stood there. The Japanese were getting a bad feeling about it and then, the man turned around only to start running towards them. </p><p>"Shit, he's coming!" </p><p>This wasn't what they planned at all. In fact, Yao thought he would just waste his entire night of sleep guarding an empty warehouse but no. He was panicking, seeing the man speeding towards them. </p><p>"Get out of the car!" </p><p>Yao shouted, already noticing the man pulling out a gun as he dangerously approached them. The Chinese man was holding his firearm as well as he opened his car door but Kiku was still as a statute. </p><p>"Kiku, out of the car!" </p><p>He repeated himself again, but it was too late. He saw the bullet fly through the glass and come in directly to detective Honda's forehead. Yao couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Kiku was still sitting right beside him with a bullet in his head and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He tried to warn his partner but he did it too late. </p><p>"K-Kiku." </p><p>Detective Wang stuttered, how did his partner die right in front of him in just a few seconds? Life was so unbelievably short and incredibly unfair. Yao couldn't think straight, he immediately raised his gun up, shooting multiple times at the person that tried running away. The glass was shattering and the man kept running, the bullets kept firing until the gangster was on the ground. </p><p>"You killed the gangster?" </p><p>The Russian asked, he was not expecting a story like this. He had no idea that Yao had gone through something like this, his partner getting shot right by his side. It must have been so difficult and painful. </p><p>"No, I shot him in the leg." </p><p>The Asian was already halfway done with his drink while he narrated his story. He finally got it out, and unlike what he expected, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It was actually quite relieving, to finally let it go, to finally tell someone about it in his own words. </p><p>"Who was he? What happened to him?" </p><p>Ivan was outraged, he wanted to know who that man was. He was hoping that he wasn't stepping over his boundaries, but being a homicide detective he couldn't help but start asking questions. </p><p>"João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo, Portuguese gangster. I locked him up in jail, and he died there, killed by rival gangsters inside his cell." </p><p>Detective Braginski nodded, taking a sip from his slushie. The gangster got what he deserved, that was good to know. He still was surprised by how brave Yao was. He wasn't sure what he would do in a similar situation. He probably would be more worried about his injured partner, but the Chinese man was so concentrated. He just started shooting until he finally shot João down. No wonder why the Asian was so respected and feared by the other officers, he really was legendary. </p><p>"Thank you for telling me this, I'm sure your boyfriend would have been proud of you." </p><p>Yao grinned, taking the last sip from his drink but then he coughed. What did Ivan just say? Boyfriend!? What was he talking about? </p><p>"Kiku was my little brother, you sick pervert!" </p><p>Ivan paused, almost dropping his slushie on the ground. Wait what? He had no idea that Kiku was Yao's little brother. He sort of assumed he was the Chinese man's boyfriend because Arthur and it just seemed to fit. Now he really messed up big time. The Russian was blushing hard, he felt so embarrassed but that's what he gets for jumping into conclusions and assuming things. </p><p>"Y-you never told me that!" </p><p>Yao honestly couldn't stay mad at Ivan seeing how flustered the Russian was. He snorted, bursting out laughing by his partner's surprise on finding out Kiku wasn't his boyfriend. It was hilarious, why would he ever think that? </p><p>"Are you making fun of me? It was just a mistake! How was I supposed to know?" </p><p>Ivan tried to argue, but soon he started giggling too. Yao's laugh was so contagious and rare. This was probably the first time he saw the Asian laughing hard, holding onto his stomach kind of laugh. The kind of laugh that makes you teary. It was strange how just a few moments ago, he was being so serious and now they were both laughing their asses off in the parking lot of a 7 Eleven. </p><p>"Okay, okay, let me drive you home." </p><p>The Asian spoke after calming down a bit. He wasn't sure what just happened. He hadn't laughed in that way in quite some time. It actually felt great and he probably should do it more often. Yao definitely needed to smile more and just let it all out, forget just for a few instances of his reputation and seriousness. The idea way was to do it with a friend, it would have been Kiku and now it was Ivan. That's what they were now? Friends? Honestly, he was alright with that, he really needed a friend, everyone always needs a friend. </p><p>"Da, let's get going."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for not posting for 2 entire weeks! College started and I've been awfully busy, but don't worry I will continue to write as much as I can in my spare time. Sorry if chapters won't come out as fast as they used to :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re late.”</p><p>The Asian looked up at detective Braginski that was just walking into the station. He shook his head in disapproval, he was expecting Ivan to arrive earlier since they didn’t work until too late last night. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I overslept.”</p><p>The Russain apologized, looking at Yao that was sitting on his desk with his finger crossed. Looking somewhat like a disappointed mother that was about to scold her child for coming later than the curfew. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter, but we have to get going.”</p><p>Yao hopped off the desk, finishing his cup of coffee and leaving it aside. His hand in his pocket as he looked for the car key while the other held the case of Lien Chun. The plan for today was to restart the investigation since Gilbert didn’t do his job properly and gave them a shitty good for nothing report. </p><p>“Without my coffee?”</p><p>Ivan whined, glancing back at officer Vargas that was preparing coffee in the chief’s mug, ready to take it to Ludwig’s office. He inhaled sharply, smelling the nice hot beverage he desperately needed for an energy boost that his partner would not allow him to have.</p><p>“The coffee here tastes like dirt anyways.”</p><p>The Asian replied, already walking out of the station and opening the car door of the driver seat. They were going to have a busy day, starting by visiting Lien Chun’s cousin who was highly suspicious. Not that he had killed Lien Chun because he was on a business trip but he still could have orchestrated it. Kasem Chao, a wealthy Thailandese man but not as rich as his cousin, who was the owner of the textile factory and Kasem seemed to be the right-hand man. It would make sense that he wanted to get rid of her to have the factory just for himself. The money would have been the motivation, but what about Emma and Michelle? There seemed to be not any connection, or at least not yet.</p><p>“Are we going to visit the cousin?”</p><p>Ivan asked, sitting beside the Chinese man before closing the door as Yao began driving. He was still a bit upset that his partner didn’t even give him time to get coffee. He was going to need to wake up earlier if he wanted to have a drink before going out tomorrow. </p><p>“Kasem Chao, yes. I have a few questions to ask him.”<br/>The Asian replied, noticing them enter the now-familiar neighborhood where all the murders had been happening, except that now they were looking at the first case. It was going to be interesting to interrogate the cousin. He must be thinking that the case has been closed and forgotten after a month so he won’t be expecting their sudden visit. Yao was going to catch him off guard, and if the man had anything to do with Lien Chun’s murder, it was going to be obvious. </p><p>“Here we go then.”</p><p>The Chinese man announced parking in front of the house with a nicely mowed front porch. They arrived pretty fast, there wasn’t much traffic in the morning. Yao opened the door, getting out of the car as Ivan followed him and approached the door, ringing the bell as they waited for an answer. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>The Russian heard the voice of a male from the other side of the door as it slowly opened up. A man with dark brown wavy hair with glasses stood in front of them, who had to be Lien Chen’s cousin. </p><p>“Good morning sir, I’m detective Wang and this is my partner detective Braginski, we wanted to have a rod with you in regards of your cousin’s murder.”</p><p>The Chinese man said and the Thailandese gave a small nod, looking slightly uneasy with the presence of the detectives at his doorstep as he opened the door up to let them inside. </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Ivan followed his partner inside. The house was dark, all the windows were closed and the curtains as well. Only two lamps were illuminating the living room. He could hardly see but the place seemed to be a very well decorated house, the walls were painted in cream white color. All the furniture was spotlessly clean and all seemed to be luxury items. The living room had a large white leather couch. The room had plenty of sculptures, jars, and other artsy decorations surrounding it.</p><p>“How can I help you two? Can I offer you something to drink?”</p><p>Kasem offered, before walking towards his liquor cabinet before Yao shook his head and the man turned back to sit on the couch, the detectives sitting down with him. </p><p>“Could you tell us what happened to Lien Chun?”</p><p>The Asian didn’t want to start any friendly small talk, that was not his style and they had a serial killer on the loose that could be the man right in front of them. Yao went straight to the point, he didn’t care if Kasem was uncomfortable with the questioning even though the investigation was supposedly over. This was what he wanted, to make the Thailandese uncomfortable and nervous, the more anxious he got then the more it would reveal if he was involved in the crime.</p><p>“I don’t understand, I’ve already been through interrogation already.”</p><p>Kasem replied, finding it a bit suspicious that these detectives were interrogating him about Lien Chun. He already talked to the other detective about it already about a month ago. </p><p>“You’re resisting to cooperate with us?”</p><p>The Asian threatened, crossing his legs as he studied the Thailandese. That was an odd response, isn’t it? If he had nothing to hide he would talk to them.</p><p>“Are you two reporters?”</p><p>The Russian was confused now, reporters? They were in uniform with their badges and no cameras or whatsoever. </p><p>“Do we look like reporters to you?”</p><p>Ivan spoke this time because Yao seemed like he was about to lose his temper at any minute and the last thing they wanted to see is an accident happening.</p><p>“No, but I already said I wasn’t giving any interviews about it so please leave.”</p><p>The Russian noticed how uneasy the man was getting, looking around the room instead of facing them and now asking them to leave, it was a bit strange, they never encountered anyone that treated them like this.</p><p>“Look, we’re here to continue investigating the case, now if you could just sit back down and take a deep breath..”</p><p>Kasem had already jumped off the sofa and was standing right beside the phone, holding it in his hand as he stared at the detectives.</p><p>“I’m going to call the police.”</p><p>The Thailandese warned, picking up the phone with his trembling hands ready to dial 911. This wasn’t the first time some reporters had been trying to get in his house by pretending to be officers. They were always stalking him, which is why he was pretty much hiding in his house with everything closed down. </p><p>“I am the motherfucking police!”</p><p>Detective Wang raised his voice, standing up from the couch up again to point at his badge. Now he was outraged, what the hell was wrong with this guy? Was he really threatening them with calling the police when they were the police? Did people have 0 respect for authorities now?</p><p>“We’re here to take over the case from Gilbert Beilschmidt.” </p><p>Ivan added, and that’s when Kasem put the phone down and moved closer to them, seemingly less worried than before.</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>Both of the detectives nodded and the man was much more relieved, sighing before going back to the couch.</p><p>“You two should have said that earlier! I’m terribly sorry about that, I’ve been having those annoying paparazzis try to sneak in by pretending to be cops and get information out of me.”</p><p>The Russian was even more confused now. Paparazzi? He had no idea that Mr. Chao was some sort of celebrity. He thought he was just co-owner of a multi-million worth textile fabric, and being rich doesn’t equal being famous.</p><p>“You’re a celebrity?”</p><p>Ivan couldn’t hold his curiosity back any longer, even if it would risk his partner getting mad at him for asking irrelevant questions.</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t call it that way! I’m just a writer, I write about economics and finance mostly and I’m also involved with the company I ran with Lien Chun. My books are quite popular which is why when the news got out of her passing, a lot of media have been trying to get an interview or even trying to break in.”</p><p>Kasem explained, reaching his hand to the coffee table in front of them where he picked up a book with his face on it. The Russian wasn’t bothered to read the title because, in all honesty, he found math, numbers, and economics boring. He only read the bottom part of the book where it mentioned it was a bestseller, that was his confirmation that the Thailandese wasn’t lying to them.</p><p>“You should have called us if you were being harassed by the media.”</p><p>The Chinese man still found it quite odd. Kasem had all the rights to call them and inform them that there were reporters pretending to be officers and trying to break in to get information on the case. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter now, I’m selling the house and closing the deal this weekend and then I’ll leave this town.”</p><p>Why not call the cops? Ivan found that answer strange as well. It almost seemed like Kasem didn’t want to have any more attention brought on him by the police, perhaps that’s why he didn’t report and instead closed his house off.</p><p>“Interesting, but I don’t see anything packed considering you’ll be leaving by the weekend. There’s plenty of furniture still in here, unless you’re selling it with all the belongings.”</p><p>Yao felt like Kasem was lying to them. If he really was selling the house and moving out was he really not going to take anything? Just way too suspicious in his opinion.</p><p>“Not even taking this family picture with you? Or your fancy vase? Not even your book?”</p><p>Detective Wang continued, pointing at the things on the glass coffee table, hoping he was putting on enough pressure to wreck Kasem and have the man be honest with them for once and for all.</p><p>“I would say that it almost looks like you’re escaping.”</p><p>The Russian added more pressure, the man in front of them was completely speechless, and Kasem appeared to be a talkative fellow, telling them all about his book and whatnot, but now just quietly staring at them.</p><p>“It’s pretty convenient isn’t it? No one thinks you did it because you were on a business trip, now you have the entire company for yourself.”</p><p>Yao crossed his arms, noticing how tense the Thailandese was getting every second and the little droplets of sweat falling from his forehead. </p><p>“So how did you do it? Who did the dirty work for you, Kasem?”</p><p>Detective Braginski finally said it, now the detectives were just waiting for the man to admit it all because there were just too many inconsistencies adding up.</p><p>“No, that’s not it! You two are twisting everything!”<br/>The Thailandese finally spoke, he wasn’t going to just sit there and be accused of murder, or hiring someone to kill his cousin.</p><p>“I didn’t hire anyone or kill her myself! I would never harm Lien Chun, we were family, cousins! We’ve been living together for years and we’ve gotten along fantastically. We had our company that we built with so much effort together, why would I ever hurt her?”</p><p>Kasem was getting emotional, his voice starting to crack before his eyes starting to get watery and his nose reddening.</p><p>“Then why are you escaping? You’re not really selling this house, right? Who would buy a house a month after a woman was brutally murdered in a bathtub?”</p><p>Yao knew no one would be buying the house. This was a small town known to be pretty tranquil with a low crime rate, especially in the rich neighborhood Kasem lived in. Everyone already knew about the murders, there was no way someone would miraculously buy the house with everything in it after what occurred. </p><p>“Because she’s haunting me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bathtub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haunting you? What do you mean?”</p><p>The Russian asked, with a frown on his face, a bit confused by this unexpected confession in regards to why Kasem was planning on escaping. </p><p>“Every time I go to sleep the same scene keeps repeating in my head when I found her after I came back from my trip.”</p><p>The Thailandese was in tears now, trying to wipe them off with his hands before burying his face in his palms as he sobbed quietly.</p><p>“I just can’t keep living like this. I can’t work, I can’t do anything because she just won’t go away.”</p><p>Yao was starting to suspect that Kasem suffered from hallucinations, which would make perfect sense after finding his cousin died in a bathtub. He hadn’t experienced any similar in his life before, not even when Kiku died, not a single dream about him or anything. Maybe because he desperately tried to keep on with his normal life, which didn’t have the best consequences.</p><p>“You mean you don’t only see her in your sleep?”</p><p>Detective Braginski pulled out his little notebook ready to write down Kasem’s answer after his partner asked the question. The man just silently nodded and the detectives exchanged concerned looks, this man definitely wasn’t doing well. </p><p>“I-I know I sound crazy, but I swear it’s the truth.”</p><p>Ivan was starting to feel sympathy for Kasem, he was a possible suspect yet he sort of understood what he was going through. He too never suffered from hallucinations but he could imagine something so traumatic would definitely affect Kasem. </p><p>“That’s why I tried selling the house but as expected, nobody wants to buy it and I can’t stay here any longer. That’s why I am abandoning it and moving back to Thailand, I don’t care if someone appropriates it or steals my things, I don’t care anymore.”</p><p>The Thailandese kept talking since the detectives weren’t giving him any answers and he was starting to think that they might think he was crazy, and perhaps they were right, he was starting to lose it, which is exactly why he needed to leave this house and country behind for good.</p><p>“What about your company? You’re just going to abandon it too?”</p><p>The Asian was curious now, was Kasem just going to leave it all and go back to his homeland for his mental wellbeing?</p><p>“I’m selling it to the competition, we’re signing papers on the weekend and that will be the end of it.”</p><p>He said in a saddened tone, that company was Lien Chun’s everything. They started it together and he loved it too, but he knew how special it was for her and how dedicated she was to it. Selling it to the competition was something he really did not want to do but he felt he had no other choice, they were the ones who would keep it successful for sure by unifying it with their company, even Lien Chun would have sold it to them if she was in his place.</p><p>"Would you mind telling us what exactly happened the day you came back from the business trip and got back home?" </p><p>Ivan spoke this time, hoping that Kasem would collaborate and give them the whole truth now that he had addressed having a problem and was running off to Thailand. </p><p>"I traveled to Vietnam for two weeks, Lien Chun wasn't coming with me because someone had to be in charge of the company here. I was usually the one who stayed but she insisted on me going, she said something about that I would have to travel by myself more often soon." </p><p>He began with his tale, remembering the day he last saw her when she gave him a drive to the airport and they waved goodbye for the last time. </p><p>His trip had been well, negotiations went great and after two exhausting weeks, he was finally on his plane back home. She wouldn't be picking him up because he was arriving at midnight, so he took a taxi back home. </p><p>The moment he stepped out of the car he first noticed their front porch, their lawn hadn't been mowed, which was very unusual since she always mowed it, weekly. But for some reason this week she didn't do it. Kasem didn't think much of it at first, assuming that she might have been busy with work since she was alone in charge of the company. </p><p>He stepped inside the house that was in complete darkness, there was a strange smell once he was inside. He turned on the lights, dragging his luggage inside before locking the door behind him. It was about 2 in the morning at that time, so he didn't expect her to be awake. </p><p>The Thailandese was incredibly tired, it had been a long flight and he struggled to even keep himself awake while riding the taxi, but now he was finally home. Another thing he found strange was how dusty the house was, it was like she hadn't done any of the chores this week. </p><p>He had an odd feeling because this wasn't like Lien Chun at all, she always liked keeping the house tidy and clean, especially since she was allergic to dust and pollen. It almost felt like no one had cleaned the house during the time he was gone. Kasem was going to have a chat with her tomorrow because this was unacceptable, she couldn't just stop doing her chores because he was gone for two weeks. </p><p>Kasem left his suitcases there in the living room, he would take the day off the next day to recover from the jet lag and also to unpack his things and when Lien Chun gets back from work then they could discuss the company as well as the cleaning duties because the house was even stinking, what had gotten into her? </p><p>He was just going to wash his face and then go straight to bed, right now he was in no mood to think about business reports. The smell was just getting stronger the closer he got to the bathroom. What happened in there? It was like something was rotting, some kind of animal perhaps. It was even worse than when he found a dead raccoon in the driveway. </p><p>His hand landed on the cold doorknob of the restroom, twisting it to open the door up. Kasem gagged at the horrific smell coming from inside, it reeked in there. He took a step further, his hand covering his mouth and nose while the other searched for the light switch on the wall since he was in complete darkness. The bulb glitched a few times before illuminating the room completely and Kasem almost fainted. </p><p>He could never erase what he saw in front of him. His dear cousin laying inside the bathtub covered in blood with one arm hanging out from the tub. She was fully dressed but there was blood stained all over her chest. Her neck was almost purple and she seemed bloated. There also seemed to be fresh blood coming out from her mouth and nose, a gruesome sight no one would like to witness, but that's what happened when a week old body started to decompose. </p><p>Kasem immediately ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door close and rushing back to the living room. His stomach was feeling sick, he felt like he was going to throw up. He was disgusted, scared, confused and he wished he had never opened that door up. The Thailandese did the most reasonable thing which was to call the police.</p><p>"I couldn't stay inside for any longer, so I sat outside in the front porch until the cops arrived. Then I spent a few nights in a hotel until the place was cleaned." </p><p>Ivan didn't even know what to say, that was definitely something he wouldn't want to see or anyone would want to. He could already imagine the smell and the sight, so awful. Now he understood Kasem even better, of course, he was having all these hallucinations now and freaking out. If he was him then he wouldn't care about leaving the house and everything behind just to find peace in his mind and be able to sleep again. </p><p>"How come she was there for a week and no one notified you she was missing?" </p><p>Yao continued with the questioning while his partner picked up his pen ready to write down more details. </p><p>"I couldn't believe that she had been gone for an entire week too until I went to the office. Apparently, she called in on Monday of that week in the morning and said she was feeling sick and would be absent for the entire week." </p><p>The Russian gave a small nod before writing it all down, at this point he was going to need a new notebook because even though it had just been a few days of their investigation, so many things had happened that the notebook was halfway full. </p><p>"She called in sick? Who received the call?" </p><p>The Chinese man asked, there was something not adding up. Lien Chun apparently was a woman dedicated to her work, it must be unusual for her to call in sick, it was just too much coincidence that she decided to stay home that week and was murdered some day of that same week. </p><p>"I believe it was her secretary, Emil." </p><p>Kasem replied, a bit more calm than before now that he had finished up telling them what he encountered that day. </p><p>"Why didn't he call you? I imagine she didn't take many days off from work." </p><p>Detective Braginski was thinking the same, starting to become slightly suspicious of the secretary who didn't report back to Kasem. Or maybe it was someone within her own work that wanted to get rid of her, at this point he had no idea and how it could possibly relate with the other murders. So far there were no signs of a significant other in her life which made a difference between her case and Emma's and Michelle's. </p><p>"Emil is new, he was hired a few days prior to my trip since the other secretary retired."</p><p>They would have to make a visit to the office and have a talk with Emil, he was the one who got the call so maybe he could replay it for them if it was recorded. Because what if she really wasn't sick? What if she was forced to make that call? They had no idea yet and Yao needed to find out. </p><p>"Did Lien Chun have a partner? A boyfriend perhaps?" </p><p>The Russian looked up to Kasem waiting for an answer, this could be the key to their investigation if the answer was yes. </p><p>"No, she hasn't dated since high school if I remember well, she's always been too busy with work to date anyways, that's what she always said." </p><p>Kasem explained, not sure why the detectives were interested in his cousin's dating life but he still answered. He wished the case to be solved, he might be leaving the house, the company, and the country behind but that did not mean he was going to forget her. He still had no idea who would ever harm her and he wanted to know why. Maybe he was escaping because he felt guilty because he was away and couldn't do anything to protect her. He had no clue what happened to her during the time he was gone, but if only he stayed, then maybe she would still be alive. </p><p>"Thank you, Kasem." </p><p>Detective Wang stood up from the couch, ready to leave and his partner followed. The Thailandese man walked them to the door and watched the detectives walk away towards their car. He closed the door behind, pressing his back against it with his eyes closed for a minute before taking a deep breath. </p><p>"Do you think they'll find who murdered me?" </p><p>He heard that voice again in his head, yet he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to face the fragment of his imagination. </p><p>"I sure hope they do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! I have a little bit more of time now so I'll be updating more constantly :) So I am mostly active on the hetalia amino and to celebrate the completion of 25 chapters (I know we're on 28 already but oh well) I've made a playlist for the fic, sound track to be precise. So please check out this link where my post is: http://aminoapps.com/p/rrdtvc <br/>on there you'll find the link to the playlist as well as a brief explanation on why I picked each song. Anyways I hope you guys like it and are enjoying the story so far :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think that went well.”</p><p>Ivan commented once both of them were in the car and Yao began driving, leaving the house. That was an interesting interrogation for sure, and he can’t imagine Kasem being the killer at this point, because what would the motive be? If he really was involved with the murder someway then surely money was the reason behind it, but he just sold the company to their competitor, he would have made much money if he continued managing it by himself, but he decided to sell it. </p><p>“I guess, at least we know what our next step is for now.”</p><p>The Chinese man was no longer considering Kasem as a possible suspect, the poor man was dealing with psychological effects after finding his cousin, it just seemed unlikely that he was involved in the murder or related to the other two cases. </p><p>“The secretary, he was probably the last one who communicated with Lien Chun.”</p><p>Detective Braginski knew they would be visiting her office, and hopefully, Emil would collaborate with them and maybe play them the call she made, perhaps they could detect something he didn’t and on the report made by Gilbert, there were no mentions of the secretary or the phone call at all, it was a poorly made report if being honest.</p><p>“And he’s a new secretary too, a bit too convenient for the killer don’t you think? Whoever did it knew that Emil didn’t know her that well to find it strange she was going to take the week off, therefore he didn’t report it to Kasem.”</p><p>Yao was sure there was a lover involved in this, just like in the other cases. A mysterious boyfriend that murdered the girls. It appears that the murderer dated girls he knew they wouldn’t reveal his identity so easily. For example Emma, he was her lover and of course, she wouldn’t talk about him since she was still married to Antonio. Then, Michelle, she was planning to tell Mona. Her friends only knew it was a younger man but they didn’t know his name because Michelle was trying to keep it as a secret so Arthur wouldn’t bother her. Now they had Lien Chun, a very private woman who didn’t seem like the kind to go around telling people about her new relationship, not even to his cousin, even if they lived together. </p><p>“We could assume the murderer was her boyfriend since he knew about the new secretary and all, it would just be like the other cases.”</p><p>The Russian was sure that a man was involved in this, the same man that committed the other murders, at the end it would lead them to the same guy at the end, he was sure of it. </p><p>“We can assume all what we want but we don’t have any proof.”</p><p>Detective Braginski knew Yao was right, so far they had no way to prove that Lien Chun had a lover that could have committed the lover. They could be sure about it but they needed evidence to support their theory, but there was no doubt that the murders were connected.</p><p>They soon arrived at the company, parking in front of the building before getting out of the car and walking towards it. They presented themselves to the security guard who allowed them the entrance and indicated on which floor they could find Emil. </p><p>As soon as the elevator doors opened, they saw a small male with white-silver hair sitting behind a front desk, holding the phone by his ear while his hands were typing on the computer in front of him. </p><p>“I’ll call you back.”</p><p>The Icelander said before hanging the phone up and looking up from the screen to have a better look at the detectives.</p><p>“Good morning, how can I help you sirs?”</p><p>The secretary was fairly young, probably fresh out of high school, and took the first job he was offered, at least that’s what Yao thought now that he was staring at Emil.</p><p>“I’m detective Wang and this is detective Braginski, we’re investigating the murder of Lien Chun, your boss.”</p><p>The boy went silent, looking back at his screen before fixing his view on the detectives again. It had been a crazy month in the office ever since they learned that the boss had been murdered. It was quite chaotic, with none of the employees exactly sure of what happened and what the future of the company might be. He, on the other hand, had no idea if he would be able to keep his job since his boss was dead but for now, Mr. Kasem hasn’t fired him yet. </p><p>“Could we have a word with you?”</p><p>The Russian spoke this time, taking out his little notebook ready to jot down any important details of the interrogation.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The boy replied with a nod before standing up so he could be at the same height as the detectives, although both men were bigger than him, at least now they seemed less intimidating.</p><p>“When was the last time you saw or heard about Lien Chun?”<br/>The Asian asked, crossing his arms as he waited for a reply, if the report made by Gilbert was right and what Kasem told us was right, then the last time he heard from her was when she called to excuse herself for the week. </p><p>“I saw miss Lien Chun on Friday, a month ago before what happened. Then the last time I heard from her was the Monday of that week, when she called here to explain that she will be absent for the entire week because she was feeling unwell.”</p><p>So that was true, now if Emil could play it for them would be ideal, if he had recorded the call of course. The Russian began writing down the secretary’s statement.</p><p>“Did she tell you anything else? And have you observed any unusual behaviour from her the last week you saw her?”</p><p>The Icelander scratched his chin, tilting his head to the side, trying to remember the events of that week, which wasn’t that long ago but with everything going on in the office, his memory was a bit messy. </p><p>“Well, she told me to clean up her schedule since she wouldn’t be coming to work, nothing more. The week before, mmh, I don’t remember her acting out of the normal or anything.”</p><p>Lien Chun really was a secretive person, there was little to no evidence that could prove that she had a lover or something like that.</p><p>“Do you have the call recorded? Can we hear it?”</p><p>Emil nodded, going to the phone and starting to press buttons, Yao was bad with technology so he had no idea what was happening, but the good news was that the secretary did record the call, which could be very helpful to them. </p><p>“Uh oh.”</p><p>The Icelander mumbled, looking nervously down at the phone, the recording was done. His hands were getting sweaty, did he delete it by accident? He wasn’t even sure, he hadn’t deleted any deleted calls for some time and he had no reason to delete Lien Chun’s last call.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The Chinese man looked over the counter to find Emil with the phone pressed against his ear while his hand pressed on buttons, he was trembling a bit and Yao already knew that the recording was gone.</p><p>“Did you delete it?”</p><p>Detective Braginski question, peeking over the counter too, wanting to see what the secretary was doing. </p><p>“Maybe, I don’t remember deleting any calls recently and definitely not that one!”</p><p>The poor boy was scared for dear life, he was the only one with access to that phone, how could this happen? Doesn't this make him look suspicious? He hoped it didn’t, the last thing he needed right now in his life to be a suspect for a murder, he was already at risk of losing his job, his entire future was uncertain. </p><p>“Are you sure? Can you double check?”</p><p>Yao insisted, why is it that every time they were getting close to finding a clue it had to get spoiled. This call was important, he wasn’t even sure if Gilbert had even taken the time to hear it. </p><p>“Didn’t you play this for the other detectives?”</p><p>The Chinese man added, he was almost certain that the Prussian didn’t even bother to hear that call, which would make Emil the only one who heard it. </p><p>“No, you two are the first detectives that have come talk to me.”</p><p>Now Ivan understood why his partner despised Gilbert so much. How did the Prussian even work on an investigation? The secretary was a key part of it and he didn’t even bother to come and interrogate the Icelander. </p><p>“I swear that it was all recorded, I don’t know how it got deleted.I’m the only one who takes this phone.”</p><p>Emil nervously clicked on the buttons, looking more and more frustrated by every second, tapping on the phone nonstop. He just couldn’t believe this was happening, that call was recorded and there was no way he would have deleted something so important. </p><p>“Okay, calm down. Do you remember what she said on that call word by word?”</p><p>The Chinese man needed Emil not to get altered. The boy probably deleted by accident and he honestly didn’t blame Emil. The poor secretary just got his first job and so much shit was going down for him.</p><p>“I-I don’t. I mean, she started saying good morning and then that she was sick and..”</p><p>The Icelander paused, now putting the phone down as he tried to remember the conversation but he was already panicking, and there was no way he could remember all the details of the call now.</p><p>“You know what, forget that. Did she sound nervous or anything? How was her tone?”</p><p>Emil took a deep breath, he really wanted to collaborate but his memory was just being deleted with every second that went time. His brain sort of froze, he could barely recall that she mentioned she was sick and was going to take off the whole week and that he should clear her schedule. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just...can’t.”</p><p>Yao sighed, if this was any other grown man he would have slapped them to refresh their memory, but Emil had been dragged into this mess unintentionally. The boy also reminded him of his little brother, Leon. They were probably the same age, and if Leon was in the situation of the secretary, he definitely wouldn’t blame him for getting nervous. </p><p>“Did you by any chance heard the voice of someone else on that call? Maybe the voice of a man?”</p><p>Ivan asked this time, holding his little notebook, as usual, they still couldn’t discard the possibility of a murderous boyfriend, because that’s what happened with all the other ladies.</p><p>“No, no, I don’t think so.”</p><p>The Icelander was wishing that he had paid more attention that day on the call but he was also busy doing other things.</p><p>“It’s fine, thank you for your help.”</p><p>The Russian heard his partner said, before following the man out of the office and back to the elevator going down to leave the building. </p><p>“Poor guy, he was awfully nervous.”</p><p>Ivan said, walking behind Yao as they left the place and going towards where their car was parked.</p><p>“He’s just a kid, you can’t blame him.”</p><p>Detective Wang hopped in the driver seat with his partner right by his side as he started driving out of the parking lot and back on the road again.</p><p>“I don’t think he deleted the call.”</p><p>The Russian mentioned. He felt like Emil was being truthful and didn’t actually delete the recording, and if he did then it wasn’t on purpose. <br/>“Could have been an accident, you know?”</p><p>Sure, there was the possibility of someone sneaking in to delete it but the Icelander himself said that he was the only one that had access to that phone. </p><p>“So what now?”</p><p>Ivan asked, looking out of the window then back at his watch, it was about noon already, but he wasn’t expecting to have lunch when working with Yao.</p><p>“You hungry?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sandwhich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh god, not you two again.”</p><p>Feliks frowned before putting the two menus down on the table before crossing his arms and glaring at the detectives that ran off last time without paying and took the plate and fork too.</p><p>“Good to see you again, Feliks.”</p><p>The Chinese man said as he grabbed the menu and began flipping through the pages. He didn’t even want to come to this coffee shop for lunch but Ivan insisted that he had to pay for the strawberry shortcake and coffee from last time and apologize for taking the plate and fork as well.</p><p>“What do you two thieves want?”</p><p>The Russian was uncomfortable, maybe Yao was right when he said it wasn’t a good idea to come back and if the issue was with the unpaid bill, he could just send a check over and get it over with, but Ivan thought it would be best to come personally as well as have lunch there. </p><p>“I’ll have a club sandwich and cherry soda please.”</p><p>The Chinese man wasn’t that bothered. He didn’t order anything last time because they were on investigation duties and not to have afternoon tea. Although he might be the reason behind why the Russian left without paying and with the plate of cake because he kept hurrying Ivan, the Chinese man wasn’t taking any responsibility for it. </p><p>“First, I wanted to apologize for last time. I was on a hurry and-”</p><p>Detective Braginski stopped when the Polish man suddenly stretched out his hand as if waiting for something to be placed on it. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>The Polish man continued, leaving his hand stretched out waiting for Ivan to place the money he owed there. Yao simply shook his head before putting the menu down. </p><p>“Can you just pay him already? Or else he’s not going to take our order and you can forget about having lunch.”</p><p>Ivan finally understood, ticking his hand in his pocket in search of his wallet, pulling it out and opening it up as he was about to take the money out. </p><p>“Sorry, how much is it?”</p><p>Yao rolled his eyes. He only decided to start having lunch with Ivan so the Russian man wouldn’t pass out one of these days, but he didn’t want to waste a lot of time on it. Detective Wang, being the impatient man he was, opened up the menu in search of the prices since Feliks refused to talk until he got paid for the food from last time. </p><p>“A total of six bucks.”</p><p>The Russian got out the money and placed it on Felik’s palm and the waiter closed his fist once he got the money, shoving the bill into the front pocket of his apron with a smug smile.</p><p>“Thank you! Now, what can I get for you, detective?”</p><p>The polish man really didn’t need that money, the restaurant covered that loss and he didn’t have to pay for the stolen food. He just wanted some revenge and took the money as his tip from last time. After all, he did collaborate a lot with the investigation and gave them all the information he had. </p><p>“A roast beef sandwich please, and a vanilla smoothie too.”</p><p>Feliks nodded, taking off the pen tucked behind his ear and his notebook from the front pocket of the apron as he jotted down both of the orders and turned back to the register. </p><p>“I don’t think Kasem is our suspect for this case. The man is absolutely terrified, to the point that he’s selling the company and going back to his country.”</p><p>Detective Braginski wasn’t expecting that he would be talking about the case during lunch but he shouldn’t be surprised since he was on lunch break with Wang Yao, and with him, it’s always about work.</p><p>“But what if the killer is the owner of the competition that’s buying the company? It would make sense for the murderer to take out Lien Chun since they knew she wasn’t going to sell it no matter what.” </p><p>It did make some sense, money was a motive of course. Yao scratched his chin as he thought about that possibility. </p><p>“Then what about the other victims? Why would the corporation eliminate a college student and a fashion designer? We wouldn’t be tracking down a serial killer if that was the case, and it can’t be separate, I just know it has been done by the same person.”</p><p>The Russian was about to reply when Feliks came back with the drinks, placing the smoothie and the cherry soda on the table before leaving the straws too. </p><p>“So, how’s the murder mystery going?”<br/>The Polish waiter was a curious man, perhaps a little bit too much for his own good and often meddling in affairs that didn’t correspond to him like right now. </p><p>“How are our sandwiches going?”</p><p>The Chinese man returned the question. Feliks had no business with their investigation and he should stay out of it for his own good. </p><p>“Don’t underestimate me for being a waiter! I’ve seen all of Charlie’s angels and I know a lot about murder mystery.”</p><p>Both the detectives chuckled. Ivan didn’t want to be mean but what they were dealing right now was much harder than what those 3 hot chicks could ever face in their adventures. </p><p>“Oh fine, laugh if you want but you have to admit I do have great observational skills, don’t I?”</p><p>Yao had to admit that it was true. Other waiters possibly didn’t even pay much attention to the clients as much as Feliks did, even though the Polish man did it just because he was incredibly curious and attentive with all the gossip in town. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll give you that, you’re pretty observant.”</p><p>The Polish man grinned and saw his opportunity to get a new job considering how much he disliked being a waiter. </p><p>“See? You two should hire me as your secretary! I can take calls, make coffee, order files and I’m also cute!”</p><p>The Russian man giggled, putting his straw inside his smoothie before taking a sip from the cold beverage. </p><p>“Unfortunately we’re fully staffed at the moment.”</p><p>The Chinese man also popped open his can of cherry coke before taking a sip from it with his straw. </p><p>“We are, but you could take Gilbert’s position as a detective and do a better job than him.”</p><p>Yao did see some potential in Feliks to be a detective but he will have to go through the police academy first and he very much doubted that the waiter was willing to chop off his hair for the training. </p><p>“Whoever this Gilbert is, give him my number to his boss if they want a better agent." </p><p>Feliks grinned, before moving on to the next table that was calling for him to take their order.</p><p>"Anyways, do you remember that Kasem mentioned something about Lien Chun insisting him on travelling because he was going to travel by himself more often?"</p><p>Yao recalled that it was something that stood out to him that could give them some possibilities to deduce what might have happened with her.</p><p>"Maybe she knew that she was getting murdered?" </p><p>Ivan pointed it out, still going by the theory that the competition had hired someone to get rid of her or who knows, maybe someone from there did the dirty work themselves. </p><p>"What if she had a lover? That would also mean she wasn't going to be travelling much since she planned on settling down. Perhaps it was a serious relationship rather than a fling which was what he had with Emma and Michelle." </p><p>Yao argued, convinced that all the cases were linked together by one single killer that murdered his partners in the same manner and proceeded to take something from them, except nothing was missing from Lien Chun or at least nothing that they knew of.</p><p>"But it wasn't just a fling, right? He knew the sentimental value to that ring which is why he took it. He must have known Emma for sometime and the same with Michelle, they were at least dating for two weeks and he took her bow as well, another item with sentimental value."</p><p> They didn’t have any clue that can point them directly to Lien Chun’s killer so all they could do now was theorize what might have happened and if it was the same man that murdered the other girls.</p><p>“So it is the same man then, and Lien Chun was his first girlfriend that he killed. The problem is that nobody knows about this lover. Maybe if we could hear the recording of the call we could have figured something out but it’s gone. Perhaps, she wasn’t even sick at all and just wanted to spend a whole week with him before Kasem returned.”</p><p>Considering that Lien Chun was such a private person, it did make sense she would rather lie about being sick than telling her secretary that she was taking a week off. Because if she did then Emil might tell other people and rumors start circulation. At least that's the Chinese man’s perspective on her behavior. </p><p>Ivan nodded, taking his notebook out to start writing all that his partner said down when Feiks was back to their table, placing the sandwiches. </p><p>“Enjoy your meal, detectives.”</p><p>The Polish man didn’t dislike them that much anymore. Perhaps because he managed to scam Ivan into paying him for the meal from the last time that the restaurant covered or maybe because Yao thought he had potential. Either way, he just hoped they could solve the murder of the pretty rich lady that was in the restaurant a week ago.</p><p>“This doesn’t look bad, but it’s pretty overpriced.”</p><p>Yao commented before taking up his club sandwich and taking a bite out of it. It didn’t taste bad for sure, but still too expensive. Then again, this isn’t the kind of restaurant he would usually go to but only accepted because Ivan wanted to pay the waiter back. </p><p>“Da, it is a bit expensive for a sandwich but the station covers for our lunch so it’s fine.”</p><p>The Russian munched on his roast beef sandwich and he thought that perhaps the price was actually worth the taste of the sandwich. </p><p>“The chief will not be happy with us eating in a fancy place.”</p><p>Ivan shrugged, this was his first time having decent lunch with the money the station gave them to cover for their lunch break. It was impressive how Yao still refused to eat when it was free, to the extremes his partner will go just to solve a case were truly impressive.</p><p>“Yao, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”</p><p>The Asian almost choked on his sandwich, what was that supposed to even mean? He wasn’t sure if he liked the way it sounded but he was somewhat nervous by the way Ivan said that. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>The Russian noticed the small blush starting to appear around Yao’s cheeks. He wondered if what he said made his partner anxious. Perhaps he worded it long? English wasn’t his first language after all. </p><p>“Francis Bonnefoy, Michelle’s father, you remember him right? My sister’s father in law, he wanted to invite you and me to the beach to let go of Michelle’s ashes later today.”</p><p>That definitely wasn’t something that Yao had been expecting and of course, he remembered Michelle’s father, the poor and devastated man that wept over the death of his daughter.</p><p>“Invite me to go? I appreciate the gesture but why me? I’m not family like you are to participate in such an intimate ceremony.”</p><p>Yao wasn’t sure why the Bonnefoy’s family would want him there. He wasn’t a likable man and Arthur could be there too, it was a terrible idea. <br/>“He called me to ask you to join us, because he is thankful that we’re working on his daughter’s case.”</p><p>The Asian paused for a moment, taking another bite from his sandwich before putting it back on the plate. He never thought a victim’s family member would ever want them in the funeral or any similar ceremony. It sort of moved him, that Francis was thankful for his work and Yao was working day and night over the case, so maybe just this time he could make an exception and go. </p><p>“What time did you say it was going to be?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: I'm sorry for taking so long! It was midterms week and I didn't have a lot of time, but now that it's over I'll have much more free time to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The French man stood on the sand, his toes digging into it as he held his shoes and socks with a hand. The waves were washing up to his knees, the cold water splashing against his skin, and spilling onto his rolled-up pants. His view was fixed on the orangish sky as the sun was getting ready to set. The ocean breeze blew on his face, making his blonde locks flow as he stood in the middle of the beach. Francis had felt pain before, an intense heart-shattering kind of pain that could tear one’s soul apart. </p><p>After all, he had gone through three divorces and one would think that it wasn’t as painful after the first time but it’s quite the opposite. Every time it happened, he lost his hopes of finding love again, every time it was like a piece of him was getting snatched. Yet, despite all that and becoming a single father of three, which had been challenging, he still believed in love. He thought that at some point he could remarry if he ever met someone special enough. But today, he had lost all of his hopes. </p><p>It was finally hitting him, the reality slowly to sink in. Love was dead now, and there was no way he could believe in it ever again. The greatest love of his life, his baby daughter was dead. Fathers are not expected to die before their children, and when it happened the other way around, it almost felt unnatural, like the order of life was being altered. </p><p>“Papa? It’s time.”</p><p>Mona wrapped an arm around the French man, lifting her dress a bit so it wouldn’t get wet. Her feet sinking into the sand but she held onto him for support. </p><p>“Hm? Already?”</p><p>Francis has lost track of time when he was admiring the sunset, he had been standing there for at least half an hour and it was time for him and his family to let out Michelle’s ashes before it could get dark.</p><p>“It’s time.”</p><p>The Monacan woman nodded before his father wrapped an arm around her as well and they walked back to the shore. The last few days had been difficult for the Bonnefoy family, especially for her, who was now taking charge of everything because her father was incapable of even leaving his bed. </p><p>Matthew was holding the silver urn and he moved towards them while carrying it. The three of them were scattering Michelle’s ashes to the sea, they thought it would be what she wanted since she loved the sea so much. His wife let go of his arm giving him a nod before he pulled his pants up higher before taking off his sandals to step on the damp sand. </p><p>“They’re going to do it?”</p><p>The Russian asked his sister turning to her as he watched Matthew approaching Francis and Mona with the urn. </p><p>“Yes, it’s going to be nighttime anytime soon.”</p><p>Natalya answered this time, taking Yekaterina’s hand in her, knowing that her sister was highly sensitive during this time. Not only because she was pregnant but because Michelle was also like their sister. It was difficult for Natalya to like other people but Michelle was such a bright and sweet girl, even offered to help Yekaterina with the baby in the summer when she had no classes.</p><p>“What will they do now?”</p><p>Ivan spoke again, trying to have a conversation with his sisters while Yao stood beside him just watching the Bonnefoy’s open up the urn. </p><p>“Mona told me that she’ll be trying to sell the house and Francis took days off from his work, he’s not feeling too good.” </p><p>Once again the Belarussian answered while Yekaterina tried to hold her tears back, she’s been crying these last few days and she had to keep it together, she didn’t want to be a burden for Matthew.</p><p>“What if they don’t sell it?”</p><p>The Chinese man joined the conversation now, not wanting to be left out. He wasn’t even sure why he was invited to such a private family event but apparently, Francis wanted him to be there and since Ivan asked him to, he couldn’t just say no. </p><p>“They’ll be moving to France if that’s the case. Mona had a talk with Matthew about it and she thought it would be easier that way since she’s doing her internship there and is travelling constantly. As for the house, it’ll be demolished to sell it as terrain.”</p><p>The Ukrainian woman explained, inhaling sharply as she tried to calm down, not wanting to have a break down in front of Ivan’s boss like last time at the skating rink. </p><p>“It would be for the best, I think. Selling the property as the house will not be easy.”</p><p>Ivan added, remembering Kasem that was fleeing to Thailand because of his hallucinations and being unable to sell the house, it got to the point that he was basically abandoning his house with everything inside. Maybe Mona and Francis moving to France would be for the best and demolishing the house to sell it as land will at least give them some money compared to just abandoning it like Kasem was going to do. </p><p>Matthew stood by his father’s side, reaching his hand inside to take some of the ashes in his hand and Francis did the same, as well as Mona. </p><p>“This was the first beach I took Michelle to.”</p><p>The French man spoke before opening his palm and letting ashes fall down into the water, some of them flowing with the wind. </p><p>“Do you remember that day? You two were there.”</p><p>Mona did remember it, she was five and Michelle three, and Matthew was seven. By then, Michelle’s mother was still married to his father. She was a nice woman, but Mona didn’t remember much of her since her marriage with Francis didn’t last long. </p><p>“I do, papa.”</p><p>The Canadian scattered his handful of ashes and Mona did the same before they reached inside the urn again. </p><p>“She always liked the sea, so much she was going to be a marine biologist.”</p><p>Francis reached his hand in the urn again, the ashes starting to slip through his finger and down to the waves that were splashing against him. </p><p>“Yes, just like her mother.” </p><p>They continued doing the same, just tossing the ashes into the sea. Silently, with just the sound of the waves and the chatter coming from the group behind them on the shore.</p><p>"It's almost empty." </p><p>Matthew pointed out, looking into the urn and seeing the little bits that were inside. He reached it out for his papa to make the last toss. </p><p>"Goodbye, Michelle." </p><p>The French man said quietly, the last of the ashes scattered in the sea. He hoped that she would be in peace now. At least her remains will forever be in the place that brought her so much happiness. </p><p>"I'm going to miss her so much." </p><p>Mona's voice cracked. She had been trying to be so strong and hold back her emotions during these days. It had hit her as much as her father and brother. She just never thought that Michelle would be gone so soon and in such a horrible way. Maybe things would have turned out differently if she wasn't on that internship and instead was at home with her. Now it was too late for regrets, all she could do now was wish that the two detectives standing on the shore would find the culprit. </p><p>"Me too, Mona." </p><p>Matthew blinked a few times, trying to get those tears out of his eyes before placing an arm around his little sister. Their father moved to the middle, holding them both and pulling his children into a hug. Tears rolling down his cheek. </p><p>After they returned to the shore, it was time for Ivan and Yao to return to the station while the others would be going to Matthew's house for afternoon tea. Yekaterina invited Yao to join them but he had to turn down the offer, he and Ivan were already taking time out of their work to come to the beach and now they had to go back and continue with their work. </p><p>"It must be hard." </p><p>The Chinese man said, dusting off the sand on his feet as they walked away and approached the car. He had never attended a similar ceremony before. When Kiku passed away, he also was cremated but the ashes were taken to his parent's house and there they stayed. </p><p>"It must be. It's not fair, they're good people, Yao." </p><p>Ivan was rather angry, enraged that such a wonderful family like the Bonnefoy's were going through so much pain. They had welcomed him and his sisters into their family and they were very nice people. Why did Michelle have to die? It wasn't fair, and that made him angry, even though he had no control over it.</p><p>"Bad things happen to good people all the time, it's just the way life is, ridiculously unfair." </p><p>Yao understood the frustration his partner was feeling. His years as a homicide detective had taught him about the injustices of life. He had felt anger and rage over his cases too, it was a very human and natural reaction upon seeing so much evil happening to good people that harmed no one. </p><p>"But you know what? It's up to us to bring Michelle some justice. We're going to find him, no matter what happens we'll find him. He can't hide forever, there must be some evidence we haven't looked through, but there is no such thing as perfect crimes. We just have to find one mistake and we'll have him in our hands." </p><p>The little motivational speech was enough to lift Ivan's spirit. This was his first case so of course, he felt a bit overwhelmed and stressed, especially when someone he knew had been the victim of a violent crime. However, Yao was an expert in this area, and surely they will catch the man who did this to Michelle and the other women as well. </p><p>"Let's ger back to work then." </p><p>And with that, they were back inside the car. Yao planned to look over their report and go through the three murders one by one. They would highlight the similarities and circle differences. The only way they could do this was by putting the pieces of each case together to find a possible answer or at least a clue of who they were going after. </p><p>"We have to focus now, Ivan. No more long lunch breaks and sneaking out. We're going to be working extra hours and put all our effort into this case so it can be solved as soon as possible. This is a serial killer we're talking about and we want to act fast, he could be right now seducing another young girl and her life could be in danger." </p><p>The Russian nodded in agreement, they had to find this man as fast as they can before he strikes again. The rest of the ride was just them talking about how they would analyze each case individually. They soon arrived and Yao was the first one to hop off the car and walk into the station, Ivan following right behind as always. </p><p>The first thing Yao noticed when he was by his desk, was the little gift-wrapped box sitting on it. He looked at his surroundings, there was no one nearby him except Ivan that was just coming in. </p><p>"What's that?" </p><p>Detective Braginski questioned, looking curiously at the gift box that sat on the table before Yao shrugged and picked it up. Taking off the bow from it first before ripping down the colorful gift paper. </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>Yao held a book in his hand, although it looked more like a journal, it wasn't new, it looked rather worn off. He flipped open the first page and as soon as he did, he threw the journal aside, making it fall back on the desk. </p><p>"Is that.." </p><p>The Russian had seen it too, the signature on the first page of the journal. Just by looking at it sent shrivels down his spine. He exchanged looks with his partner, Yao looking rather concerned before giving him a nod.</p><p>"Michelle's diary."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Brick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?”</p><p>The Russian stared at the diary in disbelief, but there was no doubt that it belonged to Michelle. Her name was written on the first page of it. But how did it get to Yao’s desk? Who sent it? He had so many questions while Yao flipped to the next page. </p><p>“January 26th, 1988, dear diary...her first journal entry was from early this year.”</p><p>The Chinese man read the date, before looking back at Ivan. He had a lot of questions as well, but first, he needed to find the page where she mentions about the boy she started dating after dumping Arthur. </p><p>“This has to be the missing diary, right? The one Mona was talking about?” </p><p>Ivan peeked at the first entry, with neat cursive handwriting written with a blue pen. It seemed like this was the diary they had been looking for that day, the one they were sure that the killer must have taken after murdering her. </p><p>“Definitely, so if Michelle was murdered a week ago, and according to Mona, she broke up with Arthur around two weeks prior that, something about her new boyfriend must be written on...the 28th of September.” </p><p>Yao was good at keeping dates in his head, so he immediately began flipping through the pages. His heart pounding fast, could this be the moment they discover the killer? He hoped so, his fingers going through page after page and his eyes fixed on the date handwritten on the left corner of each page. </p><p>“It’s…”</p><p>Ivan glanced at the missing pages from the diary as soon as Yao flipped through the first week of September. He noticed the frown starting to appear on his partner’s eyes, he knew that Yao was going to go mad at any second as the man furiously flipped through the remaining pages, but there really wasn’t much. Just random days of the month, not even close to the day of the murder of the weeks before. What was left was the first two weeks of September and nothing else. </p><p>“It’s ripped. The pages about him are gone! That clever bastard!”</p><p>Detective Wang hissed, tossing the diary with some force back on his desk. Of course, he was frustrated, they were so close to finding who the killer was only to find almost the complete diary with ripped pages about the important dates where most likely the killer’s name was mentioned. </p><p>“Do you think he was the one to send it here?”</p><p>The Russian questioned, picking up the diary himself before examining it, opening it up to see the part where the pages were ripped. It was done by hand. The killer knew very well which pages were written about him and just ripped those off before sending it to the station, or at least that’s what he speculated. </p><p>“Well of course, who else would? We already knew that he had it, other than him, Mona was the only one who knew where the diary was hidden in Michelle’s room. What I don’t understand is why he would send it back to us with missing pages? What is he trying to do? To play with us?”</p><p>Detective Braginski shrugged, he didn’t know the answer to that either. The whole thing just seemed very odd to him. What he did know is that the killer was not afraid of them. They already knew that since they first discovered Emma’s body, the way it had been posed in her department’s basement on purpose so she could easily be found. This was clearly a sign that he wanted their attention.</p><p>“He’s watching us work, I’m sure of it. He’s trying to mess with us by sending us this. Trying to give us hints but not complete hints. It must be entertaining to him seeing us struggle trying to find him.”</p><p>Yao was furious. That fucker was having fun with this, he wasn’t scared of them at all, and he didn’t feel threatened either. The killer was very confident in themselves by sending the stolen diary back to the police. </p><p>“But who sent it in? He can’t just walk in and drop the diary on your desk, right?”</p><p>The Russian was now asking the right questions before he placed the diary back on the desk and glanced at his partner. He couldn’t figure out the murderer either, so far the intention was so unclear, and now this, what was it supposed to mean? Why date three girls and then kill them? What for? And why take something from them to then give it back? Like Emma’s ring that appeared with Michelle and now Michelle’s diary appearing at the station. </p><p>“Good thinking, the one that has been in the office areas during the time we were out is Feliciano, he must have seen something or allowed someone in to drop the package.”</p><p>With that said, the Asian picked the diary up again, tucking it under his arm as he roamed around the desks, walking to the back of the room where the Italian had his head laying on the table, burying his face between his arms, taking a nap after his lunch break. </p><p>“Vargas, get up! Lunch break has been over for two hours already, you sleepyhead!” </p><p>The Italian lifted his head, rubbing his eyes before glancing at the detectives standing by his side. Yawning first before stretching a bit and looking down at the watch surrounding his wrist. </p><p>“Ah, you’re right! I’m sorry detective Wang. I just get a bit tired after lunch, you know?”<br/>Yao rolled his eyes, this was not the first time he caught Feliciano taking siestas after lunch and sleeping overtime. Seriously, how did Ludwig let it pass every time? Well, he suspected there was a certain affinity between the chief and officer Vargas but he didn’t want to make any assumptions.</p><p>“Go make yourself a coffee afterwards and get back to work, now we gotta ask you about this.”</p><p>Detective Wang pulled out the diary before showing it to the Italian who stared at it with a puzzled expression before scratching the back of his head. </p><p>“This diary belongs to one of the victims of our case, and it showed up on Yao’s desk wrapped in gift paper. Have you seen anyone drop it off? You were the only one in this office while we were out.”</p><p>Ivan explained, but Feliciano still seemed confused before shaking his head. Could it be that because Feliciano was asleep, he didn’t see anyone leave the package on Yao’s desk? It actually did seem pretty likely to see how the brunette just got up when Yao woke him up. </p><p>“Ah! Yes! The postman gave it to me, said it was for mr. Wang Yao, so I took it for you and signed to receive it.” </p><p>Yao frowned, that was still strange because the package he found on his desk didn’t have any post stamp. No address, no name nothing. How was it possible that the postman got it to the station and even had Feliciano sign it, something wasn’t adding up here. </p><p>“This package had no stamp, or anything that could possibly indicate someone sent it through postal service, did you not notice that?”</p><p>The Russian found it strange too. Not that he was suspecting Feliciano to be involved with it in some way but how did the Italian even graduate from the police academy if he could miss such a simple observation? </p><p>“I’m sorry! When the postman came I was half asleep so I signed and left it on your desk, then back to sleep.”</p><p>The Italian honestly didn’t even notice any of the things Yao just mentioned. Damn it, he messed up again, didn’t he? Ludwig is going to be so mad when he finds out because he is certain that Yao will not hesitate in telling the chief about it.</p><p>“Do you remember how he looked? A name tag? Anything about the postman?”</p><p>Ivan was starting to suspect the postman that sent in the package, it almost sounds like it was the killer himself delivering the diary, or else how was he supposed to know where to send it if there was no address, stamp, or anything. Far too strange, was the killer the postman, or was he just dressing up as a postman? He had no idea, but he hoped that the Italian could remember any details about him. </p><p>“I really can’t remember much, I just thought it was the postman, it’s not really someone that should be memorable.”</p><p>The Chinese man inhaled sharply, he was trying to control himself and not just punch Feliciano right in the face. Holy shit, the killer might have shown up at the station himself and the only person who saw him was unable to remember anything about the murderer. </p><p>“Wait a minute, we have cameras here. We have to see the footage now.” </p><p>Ivan felt much more relieved with what Yao said. His partner was right, there were cameras all over in the station and there was definitely one by the entrance where it must have taken a good shot of the postman. The three officers immediately made their way to the camera room. Yao opened the door up, turning the lights on and sitting in front of the desk where the computer was. He glanced at the screen, seeing at the locations where the cameras were filming. </p><p>“Where’s the footage for the entrance? I can’t find it.” </p><p>The Russian got closer to the screen, pressing the tab on the keyboard and unable to find where the filming of the entrance was. </p><p>“Wait, there’s a dark square here.”</p><p>The Italian pointed at the computer screen, reading the small letters underneath the square, noticing that it indicated that was where the filming of the entrance should be. </p><p>“Why is it dark? Is it damaged? How does this damn thing work?” </p><p>Ivan used to work as security for some time in his youth and he often checked the cameras. So he began clicking around, finally finding the footage of the entrance. </p><p>“The last filmed footage saved from the main door is from two weeks ago.” </p><p>The Chinese man frowned, how was that possible? He took the mouse back from Ivan’s hand before clicking on the last filmed footage. In the tape, they could see the time and date it was filmed, which was two weeks ago at midnight. There was the image of a man, a tall one from a certain distance wearing a hoodie and jeans. He seemed to be lurking behind a land post, with his arms behind his back and keeping his head down. The man stood there for about 15 seconds before throwing a brick at the security camera and then it was all blacked out. </p><p>“What? The camera was damaged two weeks ago? And no one knew about it? Who is in charge of looking through the cameras?”<br/>Yao was beyond angry, as soon as he finds out who was in charge of checking those cameras, he was going to get that officer fired. They can’t have one of the cameras not functioning for two weeks and no one reporting it to the chief. The Asian felt like this was completely unacceptable. </p><p>“It’s...officer Gilbert Beilschmidt.”</p><p>Feliciano whispered, already knowing that Gilbert was going to kill him if he finds out that Feli was the one to tell Yao. But in all honesty, the Italian was by far more scared of Wang than he was of the Prussian. </p><p>“I’m going to-” </p><p>Ivan placed his hand on his partner’s shoulder, in an attempt to calm Yao down and not start cursing in front of poor Feliciano, who had nothing to do with this. Well, it sort of was his fault for not remembering well who the postman was for sleeping during work, but still, can anyone be truly mad at Feliciano? </p><p>“It’s fine, we’ll just have to talk with Gilbert later.” </p><p>It was that bastard again. Seriously, how many times was Gilbert to continue messing up their investigation? The first time was by giving them that shitty and incomplete report he had of the first victim and now by neglecting his responsibility of looking through the cameras? The worst part was that Yao couldn’t get the Prussian fired because he was the chief’s brother. </p><p>“Please don’t tell him I told you guys that he’s the one in charge of the cameras, I don;t want any problems with Gilbert.” </p><p>Detective Braginski gave a nod before the Italian turned to leave the room, now the two detectives stood there by themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m telling Ludwig about this.” </p><p>The Chinese man mumbled, still upset with what happened to the cameras and with the Italian who didn’t even remember what the postman looked like. Now, what were they going to do? Yao needed a moment to think and analyze the new information they just obtained. </p><p>“I don’t think telling the chief will solve anything.”</p><p>Ivan replied, knowing how angry his partner was getting. Maybe it was time for them to go for another therapy on ice like last time. Despite Yao saying he wasn’t meant for skating, he did seem more relaxed afterward, and it was fun as well, at least for Ivan. </p><p>“Perhaps, but I’ll tell him sooner or later. Now we have more important things to do. Who the hell was the guy who ruined the camera? Do you think it was the killer himself? If only Feliciano could remember any resemblance of the postman so we could compare it to that man.”</p><p>The Chinese man complained, tucking the diary under his arm again before walking out of the camera room with his partner following him out. </p><p>“But would it make any difference? The man in the camera was completely covered up and at a distance where we can’t see his face. All we got out was his height and that he’s a male.” </p><p>The Russian pulled a chair in front of Yao’s desk to sit down. The chief hadn’t provided him with a desk for himself so he had to share with his partner in the meantime. At first detective, Wang wasn’t too enthusiastic about it but he didn’t seem to mind having to share with Ivan anymore. </p><p>“Right, but at least if he remembers the postman’s face then we would have at least a clue on where to start, to at least start looking for a potential killer." </p><p>The Asian sighed, opening up the diary again, flipping the pages until the part where evidence of the ripped pages was. </p><p>"But can we even be sure that the postman himself was the murderer? I mean, it's a pretty risky move to dress up as a postman and come to the station to deliver the package himself." </p><p>Ivan question, his view fixed on the diary again before Yao closed it up after examining it for a couple more seconds. </p><p>"It is a bold move, what if we were here by the time he came by? Unless he knew that we were going to be out." </p><p>Detective Wang's fingers began tapping the table as he looked up to Ivan, hoping that his partner was thinking the same thing as him. </p><p>"It is a possibility, we're sure that he had something to do with the damaged cameras. Everything was part of his plan, he has been meaning to give the diary back." </p><p>The Russian suggested, he was almost certain that the killer has more surprises planned for them on the way, and the diary is just the start of it. </p><p>"He's a clever bastard and he's not afraid of us. He's trying to get our attention by sending us Michelle's diary. Worse than that is this killer might be closer than what we think." </p><p>Yao wasn't liking this at all, shaking his head before crossing his arms. Whoever this killer was, he had everything planned out, all the murders were perfectly orchestrated and now this game he was playing is also under his control. </p><p>"What do you mean? Is he someone we know?" </p><p>Ivan didn't even consider that, he lowered his voice when asking despite that they were alone in the office, not wanting to risk other officers hearing them. </p><p>"It could be. It's a lot of coincidences, don't you think? Only our co-workers know when we're out for lunch. The damaged camera hasn't been reported either." </p><p>The Asian man didn't like jumping to conclusions, but a certain someone in the station was starting to raise suspicion. </p><p>"Gilbert? The chief's brother? He's a serial killer?" </p><p>Detective Braginski who initially was trying to keep his voice down couldn't hold it anymore, gasping as he reached that conclusion, but he was silenced immediately when Yao stomped on his foot. </p><p>"Owe!" </p><p>Yao rolled his eyes, before shushing the Russian and looking to his sides, making sure that they were alone in the meeting room. </p><p>"You scream like a little girl. But no, don't jump to any conclusions yet. Remember we don't have any solid evidence." </p><p>The Russian scratched his chin, he wasn't too convinced about Yao's theory. He didn't want to think that his partner was just implying it because he dislikes Gilbert, even though the same thing happened with Arthur. </p><p>"But how? He was in charge of Lien Chun's case, the first victim." </p><p>Ivan was too naive, at least Yao thought so before his fingers returned to tapping on the table. </p><p>"That's exactly why. The report he gave us was a mess. Maybe it was on purpose, to cover up what he did." </p><p>Detective Braginski nodded, well that did make sense. Still, he wasn't too sure about it because in the first place, why would Gilbert even want to kill all these women? He didn't seem like the kind of person to commit violent crimes, and was he even capable of perfect murders without messing them up? It was hard to believe that Gilbert was the mastermind behind the murders. But most importantly, Ivan didn't want to take a risk and follow Yao's lead on this, what if he's wrong? Like what happened to Arthur where they almost arrested him and he had to handcuff Yao, he didn't want to do that again. Well, he did but in a different scenario. </p><p>"If he's a suspect then Vargas should be one as well. How is it possible that he opened the door and received the package, even signed the paper and he can't recall how the postman looks? Isn't that weird too? What if there was no postman? Maybe he placed the diary here on your desk, we can't be sure about that either." </p><p>Yao was impressed, his partner sure was learning fast. Now they were finally having real detective conversations, much like the ones he used to have with Kiku. However, the Chinese man didn't think that Feliciano could be involved in this mess. </p><p>"You're not wrong, it's a valid point but...Feliciano? He can't even hurt a fly. I agree that, strangely, he can't recall the face of the postman, and yes it's possible as well that he left the diary here, but him murdering three women in cold blood? Maybe he's involved with the killer, but I don't think he did the killing." </p><p>Ivan scratched the back of his neck as he listened to his partner's hypothesis. He didn't know Feliciano nor Gilbert for a long time so he couldn't be certain, but it would be very out of character for the Italian to brutally murder these women. It did make more sense if he was just helping the killer, but why would he even be helping? </p><p>"Why would Feliciano collaborate with a serial killer? Unless he is being threatened to do so?" </p><p>The Chinese man was about to answer when he heard the door being opened, followed by steps approaching them. It was officer Vargas, holding two mugs of coffee and placing them on the desk. </p><p>"I'm sorry about before, so I made some coffee for you two. Yao, I made yours with no sugar, and Ivan, I added one spoon of sugar." </p><p>The Italian grinned, hoping that they wouldn't be mad at him, especially Yao who got angry so easily. </p><p>"Um, thank you." </p><p>The Russian replied, taking the mug before sipping in the coffee. </p><p>"Thanks, Vargas." </p><p>Yao grabbed his mug as well, he needed a coffee, perfect timing. This whole case was bigger than what he thought and it was only getting more and more complicated every day. </p><p>"Maybe Feliks and Feliciano could swipe places."</p><p>The Asian mentioned once the Italian had left the room and placed his mug back on the table, noticing a grin appearing on Ivan's face, seeing the Russian biting down his bottom lip trying to hold back his laughter. </p><p>"Seriously, Feliks would have remembered the postman's face damn well, and knowing him, he might even get the killer's phone number." </p><p>Ivan was chuckling now, his violet eyes glimmering and his lips forming a wide smile. Just for a few seconds, Yao was amazed by that view. Detective Braginski had the face of an angel, without a doubt he was a very pretty man, and Yao wanted to see his partner laugh more often. He quickly snapped out of his gay thoughts seconds later, picking up his mug again and taking another sip, glancing at the watch surrounding his wrist. </p><p>"It's getting late and you must be exhausted, let's call it a day and I'll drive you home." </p><p>Ivan glanced down at his own watch, time really went by flying and it was almost eight. This was the first time he would be leaving his job on time. He has been working overtime since his first day but at last, the day of him leaving right on time came.</p><p>"Da, sounds good. I'm exhausted too, it's been a long day." </p><p>The Russian said, picking up his things while Yao did the same and they got ready to leave the station. </p><p>"It has been, and tomorrow will be the same. We're going to talk to Mona, just to double-check that this is in fact Michelle's diary." </p><p>Yao pointed at the diary again before opening one of the drawers in his desk and putting inside before locking it up with a key then placing it back into his pocket. That diary was important evidence and they couldn't risk losing it. </p><p>"So no lunch tomorrow?" </p><p>Ivan asked with a small grin as he followed his partner out of the station to where the car was parked. </p><p>"You make it sound like I don't feed you, didn't we go to Felik's today for lunch? Seriously, if you keep complaining then I'll get rid of lunch breaks completely."</p><p>Once again that soft chuckle from the Russian made Yao's heart skip a beat. What was this reaction? The Chinese man tried to ignore it, focusing on starting the engine and driving. </p><p>"No please, lunch is the only time we get to talk about non-work related things." </p><p>Ivan knew that wasn't entirely true, they talked about work all of the time because they were partners, but at least during lunch, Yao will be willing to talk about his personal life and open up some more. </p><p>"Whatever, it's not like I have a lot to talk about anyways." </p><p>The Russian shook his head, that simply wasn't true. He could tell that Yao had a lot to tell, like last time when they went for a slushie after work, he still was impressed by that anecdote. </p><p>"That's what you think." </p><p>The Chinese man raised an eyebrow, still not looking away from the road as he heard Ivan. </p><p>"And what do you think about it?" </p><p>Ivan smiled, glancing at his partner as he thought about his reply for a second before answering. </p><p>"I think that you're a very interesting person, and I would like to get to know you more, but you're very secretive about your life." </p><p>Yao was silent for a few seconds. No, he was not interesting at all, he was a very ordinary man addicted to his work with no significant connections to people in his life. He lived with only the goal of solving crimes to fill his emptiness and often pushed people who tried to get close away, which may be why Ivan thought he was secretive.</p><p>"I'm not secretive, what are you talking about? Ask me whatever you want, this is your only chance to do so before I change my mind." </p><p>The Russian had no idea what Yao was getting defensive about but now he had the opportunity of a lifetime to ask whatever he wanted, and he had just the right question. </p><p>"Are you single?" </p><p>Yao almost crashed the car against the lampost when Ivan asked that. Why did he want to know? That wasn't even an appropriate question to ask his superior! Well, he did tell the Russian that he could ask whatever he wanted, so now he had no choice but to reply.</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>A giggle came from Ivan, turning to the side to see Yao looking slightly flustered, a light pink shade appearing on the apple of his cheeks. </p><p>"Just as I expected." </p><p>The blushing only increased more with that. This bastard, what was he trying to say with that? The Chinese man kept his view on the road since they were getting close to their destination. </p><p>"You ass, what were you trying to say, huh?"</p><p>Ivan just kept laughing, already expecting this reaction from his partner. He looked out the window noticing that he was getting closer to home. </p><p>"My turn to ask a question now, are you single?" </p><p>Yao had no idea why he asked that, he could have asked anything but he just had to return the question. Maybe it was just his natural curiosity taking over, but he needed to know. </p><p>"Da, I've been single for a good while now." </p><p>The Chinese man wasn't expecting that extra little detail but he did feel more relieved to know Ivan hadn't been dating for some time. Why was he feeling that way? Maybe he was starting to feel attracted to Ivan, but of course, he would never admit such an embarrassing thing. </p><p>"We're here." </p><p>The Russian picked his things up, opening the car door before stepping out of the vehicle. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, good night!" </p><p>He waved goodbye at Yao before turning to the building, unlocking the door to start climbing up the stairs to the third floor where his department was. He was already holding his keys in one hand, ready to go inside when he noticed a gift-wrapped package placed right in front of his door.</p><p>"Nyet, not again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gift paper was awfully familiar and the bow was unmistakable. It was identical to the gift that had been left on Yao’s desk, although this package was smaller, much smaller. The Russian looked down on it, taking a few steps back before looking to his left and right, but there was no one in the hallway. He was almost certain that it was another present from their murderer, it was too much coincidence with the same paper and bow, the evidence was overwhelming. Ivan picked it up before searching for his keys inside his pocket and opening his door up. </p><p>The Chinese man hadn’t left yet. He was still in the car parked right outside of Ivan’s building. He should probably get going but his mind just couldn’t stop repeating his last conservation with his partner. Ivan really messed up the old man’s mind by asking that question. Why? That’s what Yao couldn’t understand. He wasn’t young anymore, either was he attractive and definitely not interesting or friendly. Yet, Ivan still liked him, as friends, of course. Then again, that question wasn’t a very friendly-like question, right? </p><p>Detective Wang glanced at his watch, it was getting late and he should probably get home already instead of sitting in the car in front of Ivan’s building like some sort of creep. This was the one night he could actually get some decent sleep but his brain was completely fried after Ivan asked him if he was single calling him interesting and whatnot. It was stupid, why was he acting like a teenager getting all anxious and nervous about it? It was just a question, and the only reason the Russian asked it was because Yao himself permitted him to ask whatever he wanted. </p><p>Yao sighed, what was he even thinking about? It was clear already that romance was not for him, and at this point in his life he should probably give up on it. Plus, it’s not like Ivan has feelings for him or anything. Sure, the Russian has been single for quite a while but that didn’t mean anything. Besides, Ivan probably wasn’t even gay. How would Yao know? What if he asks and his partner gets the wrong idea? Too risky, the Chinese man couldn’t do it. He was overthinking such a simple thing when he should be on his way home.</p><p> But what if Ivan was gay? Or bisexual? Or attracted to men for whatever reason. Even if that was the way, why would he ever find a grumpy old man attractive? On the other hand, it was easy for Yao to find Ivan attractive. The Russian was tall, muscular, and handsome. He had those gorgeous eyes and such a heartwarming smile. His arms were strong as well, Yao remembered very clearly when his partner handcuffed him and had his arms wrapped around him searching for the car keys. At the time it was nerve-wracking, but now it was rather...arousing. Although Yao would have liked the positions to be changed and for the handcuffs to be on Ivan but- oh god, why was he having inappropriate thoughts for Ivan? That was wrong, so wrong and so unprofessional. </p><p>“Yao! You’re still here!”</p><p>The Asian flinched when he saw Ivan walk out of the building. What the hell, shouldn’t he be inside already? Why was he coming out again? </p><p>“I-I’m just listening to my tunes! My favorite song is on! ” </p><p>That was a bullshit excuse since the radio wasn’t even on, but Yao turned it on instantly and the first song that came on was only making him more embarrassed and nervous. </p><p>“Let's get physical, physical. I wanna get physical, let's get into physical, let me hear your body talk, your body talk-”</p><p>Yao felt like he was going to pass out at any second. Out of all the songs that could be played on the radio, it had to be Physical by Olivia Newton-John? Too accurate with what he was thinking about seconds ago before Ivan came down, why was he even out in the first place?</p><p>“Come upstairs, quickly!” </p><p>Detective Braginski called out, going inside the building and climbing up the stairs, expecting his partner to follow him up. What a relief that Yao hadn’t left yet because this was a matter of urgency and it couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He didn’t have Yao’s phone number either, his partner didn’t have a cell phone but he surely must have a phone at home. Ivan made a mental note to ask his partner’s number in case another emergency occurred while they weren’t together and it was beyond work hours. </p><p>“Huh? What for?” </p><p>The Chinese man didn’t get his question answered. He turned the radio off before getting out of the car and following Ivan upstairs. He was still confused about why the Russian wanted him to go up to his apartment, but it seemed to be urgent. </p><p>“You need to listen to this.” </p><p>The Russian walked inside the apartment and his partner followed inside. Ivan grabbed his stereo and placed it on the dinner table, taking the cassette from his pocket before putting it inside and playing it. </p><p>“I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around.I think we're alone now,<br/>the beating of our hearts is the only sound.”</p><p>Detective Wang was silent once he heard the cassette starting to play. He looked at Ivan with furrowed brows, utterly confused about why the Russian would tell him to come up with such urgency just so he could play a song by Tiffany. </p><p>“Oh, sorry, wrong side of the cassette.” </p><p>Ivan stopped the stereo from playing, taking out the cassette, and putting on side A before playing it again. He didn’t notice that the killer had recorded a song on the other side of the cassette. </p><p>“Good morning, how can I help you?” </p><p>Yao recognized that voice, and it was unmistakable that it was from Emil, the teenage secretary from the textile company. Could it be that this was a recorded conversation? A recorded phone conversation? How did Ivan get this recording? He had so many questions but first, he had to hear the complete tape. </p><p>“Morning, it’s Lien Chun speaking.”</p><p>The Russian noticed how Yao’s expression changed when he heard that name. He had the same reaction when he played the cassette for the first time as well, and it was still sending chills down his spine despite hearing it for the second time. </p><p>“Miss Chun, how can I help you today?” </p><p>The Chinese man stepped closer to the table, turning the volume of the stereo higher so he could hear the conversation more clearly. </p><p>“Emil, please cancel all my appointments for today and for the rest of the week. I am feeling...unwell, and I will take the week off.” </p><p>There was no doubt this was the missing recorded call that Emil assured them he hadn’t deleted it. It was the last call Lien Chun made before she was murdered, her last communication before she was found dead by her cousin in her house. </p><p>“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that ma’am. I will do that immediately, anything else I should do?” </p><p>The Russian listened carefully, noticing that odd pause Lien Chun made when she said she was feeling unwell. If their theory was right then she was simply taking a week off from her job to spend it with her secret lover, although they don't have any proof of it, it's a possible explanation. </p><p>"No, thank you, Emil. Goodbye." </p><p>That was the end of the call, she hung up before the Icelander could reply to his boss. Yao glanced at Ivan now that the cassette had finished playing. </p><p>"How did you get this?" </p><p>Ivan turned off his stereo before picking up the gift paper and bow he tore off minutes ago and showed it to his partner. </p><p>"I found it right outside of my door. It's the same packaging used for the diary." </p><p>The Asian noticed that it was the same paper. Since like their killer didn't bother buying different gift paper or bows. </p><p>"He did it again, sending us another clue just to play with us. How did he even find your address in the first place?" </p><p>The Russian shrugged, he had no idea either how it got to his place. It wasn't comforting either to think that a serial killer knows where he lives. </p><p>“Let me guess, there are no cameras installed in this building, right?” </p><p>Yao already knew the answer and that nod from his partner confirmed as well. Great, so the murderer played them again because it had to be him, right? First the diary then the camera from the station and now leaving a cassette at Ivan’s doorstep. </p><p>“It has to be someone we know, someone I know. Or else how would they know my address? I don’t understand any of this.”</p><p>Detective Braginski was frustrated, very frustrated with the sick and twisted game the murderer was trying to play. </p><p>“Could be someone from the station, they could easily access your information.” </p><p>The Asian hadn’t forgotten about Feliciano and Gilbert yet, they were both suspicious and as for now, those two were the only suspects they had. </p><p>“I don’t know, but we have a new clue now.” </p><p>Ivan pointed it out, taking out the cassette tape from his stereo before giving it to his partner. </p><p>“But how did he get into the office? He must know when Emil is out so he can access the phone, record the call then delete it. Whoever it was definitely knows when the secretary isn’t around, so it wasn’t their first time in that office. But who? Someone who can walk in there even when other people are around without being suspicious.” </p><p>Yao was equally clueless, they had two of their coworkers as suspects but how would that even be possible if they were in the station most of the day? Gilbert was the only one who had been into that office but even then, he never talked to Emil. The theory of Feliciano and Gilbert being involved was starting to fall apart. <br/>“So, now what?”</p><p>The Russian didn’t even know how to proceed from here. One thing was receiving evidence at the station and the other one was getting it at his front door. </p><p>“You’ll have to look out for yourself, Ivan.” </p><p>The Asian warned, knowing that his partner was at the potential risk of getting murdered. But he knew how to protect himself, didn’t he? And he had a gun, after all, Yao was almost certain that Ivan wouldn’t have any issues when it comes to self-defense, but that wasn’t making him any less worried for his friend. </p><p>“Here, take my number. Call me if anything happens, and I’ll be here with support right away.” </p><p>Yao spoke again, taking the Russian’s little sunflower notebook from his front pocket before ripping a page out and jotting down his number with a pen that was on the table before giving it back to Ivan. </p><p>“Oh, thank you. I was thinking about asking for it  earlier anyways.” </p><p>Ivan took the paper, glancing down at the number before moving to his coffee table where his black rotary phone was placed. Putting the paper right beside it so in case of emergency, he’ll have it right there to call Yao for help.</p><p>“Asking for my number..?” </p><p>Detective Wang repeated those words, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Why did Ivan want his number before? For what? Yao was trying to connect the dots, remembering that the Russian had asked him if he was single just minutes ago, and now Ivan was revealing that he planned on asking for his number before? What was he supposed to think of that?</p><p>“Yes! I mean... just in case, you know.” </p><p>The Russian was flustered as well, that was a close call. Ivan had to be careful with what he was saying. He couldn’t risk Yao knowing he had feelings for the Chinese man because Yao would obviously reject him, and it would make everything so uncomfortable. It had taken his effort to befriend his partner and he didn’t want to throw it all away because of his silly little crush. </p><p>“Ah, yes, I see. </p><p>There was an awkward silence for a moment, just Yao staring at Ivan, unable to say anything else. He felt his heart pounding fast and the blood rushing through his veins. The blush from his face hadn’t disappeared yet and he wasn't sure if this was a hallucination but Ivan seemed to be getting closer, and closer by the second. Before Yao could say or do anything about it, the Russian’s face was barely a few centimeters away from his, so close he could feel Ivan breathing on his face. Too close, dangerously close, and it was that closeness that made Yao’s knees weak and palms sweaty. He noticed those violet eyes piercing him, and that look from Ivan was making him melt. He was lost in the moment, for just a brief seconds before he snapped back to reality, taking a step back and turning back, heading to the door without looking back. </p><p>“See you tomorrow, Ivan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! I'm not dead! I was just busy with school and finals but now it's time to get back on track ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His violet eyes were fixed on the doorknob of his bedroom door, he saw it twitch and twist a few times. His heartbeat went faster every time the doorknob was pulled and shook forcefully from the outside. Someone was trying to break in, and Ivan knew exactly who he was expecting. </p><p>He was standing beside his bed, his view still glued on the door and the doorknob that was being picked at. His hand was beginning to sweat but he dried it on the bedsheet before sliding his hand under the pillow to reach for his gun. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time he was holding a firearm, yet his hand couldn’t stop trembling when he was pointing at the door. The Russian wasn’t afraid of killing either, he had shot criminals before, but this was different. The man standing outside of the door desperately trying to get in had murdered three women in cold blood. Ivan feared for his life, despite him having a gun to protect himself. </p><p>Ivan knew that the man was coming for him. After all, the killer had left the cassette tape at his door just yesterday. The murderer was now going to take him out for sure and mess up the investigation even more. But Ivan wasn't going to let that happen, he was ready to fire as soon as that door slammed open. </p><p>He was trying to focus on the target that would burst in at any time. He was holding the gun with both of his hands now to stop the shaking. His finger was right on the trigger, ready to press it down at any second. Yet, the doorknob stopped moving, and there was silence in the rooms. An odd and uncomfortable silence that Ivan wasn’t sure if he should trust, maybe, just maybe the killer had decided to spare his life this time. </p><p>The Russian let out a deep breath, of relief, lowering his hands slowly, hoping that the murderer had left. At least that’s what he thought until the door was abruptly kicked open. He only let out a gasp once he got a full view of the man that kicked his room open. </p><p>“Yao?” </p><p>Ivan couldn’t believe it, had his partner been the murderer all this time? But why? The Chinese man who he admired so much couldn’t be the killer. Yao, who had such an intense sense of justice couldn’t possibly kill three women just for the thrill of it. </p><p>The Russian blinked a few times, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. In an instant, Yao had fired. Ivan’s view went blurry as he began to fall backward with the blood spilling from his chest. The last thing he saw before passing out on the ground was that smirk on Yao’s face before leaving the room without looking back. </p><p>“YAO!” </p><p>He screeched, jumping up from his bed in sudden shock. His fingers gripping the bedsheets with such force that he could rip them apart. He only started to relax when he started to look around the room, his door perfectly closed and a ray of sunshine peeking in from the curtains. Ivan was panting and in a cold sweat that had left his pajama shirt dripping wet, he quickly took it off before tossing it to the side before resting his back on the headboard and running his fingers through his damp silver locks. </p><p>“What was that about? A wet dream with your boss?” </p><p>As soon as he heard the voice, his hand reached for the gun under his pillow, pointing it at the woman that stood in front of him. </p><p>“Natalya? What are you doing in my room?” </p><p>He dropped the gun once he recognized his sister. Picking up his gun again before putting it inside the drawer of his nightstand. </p><p>“Woah, so you really are paranoid about this killer, huh?” </p><p>She spoke again, crossing her arms before observing his brother. Needless to say, the man was sleep-deprived judging by the dark circle under his eyes. </p><p>“I’m not, and am I not supposed to get scared to suddenly find you in my room? How did you even get in?”</p><p>Ivan let out a sigh, he was pretty paranoid after that nightmare and he couldn’t even get decent sleep last night. Not only did he stay up late just walking around his apartment checking that every window and door was locked but he also set up alarms in the middle of the night to do a patrol check around his apartment in fear of an intruder lurking in the night. Yes, he was quite paranoid since the cassette appeared at his doorstep. </p><p>“We had a rough childhood, Ivan. I know how to pick a lock.” </p><p>That answer wasn’t making the Russian feel any better. If Natalya was able to pick his lock and get in then the murderer surely could do the same. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>Natalya rested her back on the door frame before eyeing her brother again, clearly worried by how easily she was able to get in without him even noticing. </p><p>“Yao called me yesterday in the middle of the night. He told me about the cassette tape being sent to your house, and he wanted me to come by to make sure you were safe.” </p><p>So Yao was the one who called her and assigned her to be his bodyguard. Ivan appreciated the gesture but he had no idea that Yao was that close with Natalya to ask here that kind of favor. But then again, his partner probably thought of Natalya as the best option for security since she was his sister after all. </p><p>“Okay, I understand now. But couldn’t you knock on the door, instead of breaking in?” </p><p>She shrugged, trying to come up with a reason why she did that. Well, she honestly thought it would be more interesting because when she left her place with a loaded gun in her purse the adrenaline was already rushing through her so picking on the lock only made her little mission more fun. </p><p>“I didn’t want to wake you up.” </p><p>The Russian had a hard time believing that, but he was going to let it go now that he had glanced at his alarm clock and it was about time for him to get up. He noticed Natalya turning around to leave the room when he noticed the gun she had tucked in the pocket of her jeans, when did she ever get a gun? She worked in the morgue, there was no reason for her to carry around a weapon. </p><p>“Wait, you have a gun? Where did you get that?” </p><p>Natalya turned back to him, picking the firearm from her pocket to show it to her brother. It almost seemed like he was concerned, well, he was her big brother after all, and even though he didn’t always show it, she knew he was protective of her in his way. </p><p>“Yao gave it to me, I had to go to his house first to pick it up before coming.” </p><p>Ivan gave a nod, that did make sense but he still didn’t like the idea of his little sister owning a gun to protect him, he was capable of protecting himself just fine, why did Yao have to get Natalya involved? Unless the Chinese man thought Ivan was incapable of taking care of himself. </p><p>“I don’t understand why he had to tell you to come, couldn’t he just come here instead?” </p><p>She remained silent for a few seconds, a smirk appearing on her lips before letting out a little chuckle that softened the frown on her brother’s forehead. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Disappointed to find your sister instead of your boyfriend?” </p><p>He was expecting anything but that, he felt his cheeks starting to turn warmer as he remembered what happened last night when he tried to kiss Yao. That was exactly why Yao didn’t stay to protect him. He had made everything awkward with his miserable attempt of getting a kiss from his partner. </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my boss, and we have a strictly professional relationship.” <br/>Natalya wasn’t going to buy that, especially now that she was seeing her brother all flustered once she mentioned Yao as his boyfriend. </p><p>“Really? Is it professional to moan his name when you wake up?”</p><p>The Russian didn’t even know what to reply to that. Then he recalled what Natalya said when she came in, and the dream he had was quite the opposite of a wet dream. </p><p>“It wasn’t a moan! Now get out, I have to get ready for work.” </p><p>Another chuckle came from Natalya as she left the room. She usually didn’t tease Ivan like this when they were with other people, not even when it was just between siblings. </p><p>This definitely was not the way he wanted to wake up this morning. First, the nightmare then finding Natalya in his house, and now the realization that he had messed up big time with Yao last night. He was sure that it was going to be an uncomfortable day at work, and he couldn’t even come up with a proper excuse to explain his behavior from last night. </p><p>“I made you breakfast.” </p><p>Ivan looked up to Natalya as he walked out of his room, now fully dressed after a quick shower ready to go to work.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, sister.” </p><p>The Russian replied, taking a seat at the table in front of his sister who was sipping on a cup of coffee. </p><p>“I won’t be able to stay tonight, so you better ask Yao to stay with you.”  </p><p>The last thing on Ivan’s mind was asking Yao to stay the night at his place to protect him from a serial killer, he would rather get murdered than to ask Yao that after what happened last night. </p><p>“What? Why can’t you stay?” </p><p>Natalya glanced at her brother before looking down at the coffee and drinking the rest of it before placing the mug on the table. </p><p>“Toris is moving in with me today, and I have to help him move.” </p><p>Ivan nodded, taking a bite from the sandwich his sister made before he started to process what she just said. Toris, her good for nothing assistant that Yao despised was moving in with Natalya? Since when were they a thing? He did remember catching them making out in the morgue but his brain had blocked that memory for good.<br/>“I didn’t know you two were-”</p><p>Natalya was a very private person, and his siblings were no exception to her secrecy. She already communicated to Ivan that Toris would be moving in with her and she thought that was enough for her brother to know. </p><p>“I have to go now, I’ll see you around Ivan.” </p><p>He didn’t reply, stuffing his mouth with the sandwich as he watched her pick up her purse and approach the door. </p><p>“Vanya, take care of yourself, alright?” </p><p>Natalya added, with a somewhat worried expression. She knew Ivan was more than capable of protecting himself from an intruder but as his sister, she couldn’t cease her preoccupation. But she knew that if Yao were to stay the night then Ivan would be in good hands. </p><p>“Da, I will.” </p><p>The Russian soon finished his breakfast and headed to the station. A nervous mess, absolutely terrified to face Yao and unsure of how to approach his boss after he tried kissing the Chinese man last night. </p><p>“Oh there you are, about time you showed up.” </p><p>Yao spoke once he spotted his partner walking in. The Asian had made some changes in his office. He had set up a bulletin board on the wall, and on it were several pictures along with maps and documents. The Chinese man had linked them all up with red strings, and in his hand, he held a yellow highlighter that he used to circle words on the board. </p><p>“Oh, you made a crime board?” </p><p>Ivan quickly spotted the pictures of the victims, pictures of the crime scenes, and the objects that have been returned by the killer, as well as Emma’s ring that was found on Emma. A map was on the board as well and Yao had highlighted the neighborhood where all the murders occurred. </p><p>“I did, and I’ve been trying to connect the dots with the new evidence we got yesterday. Perhaps you can give me a fresh perspective because I’ve been staring at the board for half an hour without results.” </p><p>Detective Wang squinted, trying to fix his view on one of the many elements of the board but couldn’t really decide on what to focus on. His partner took a step forward, a bit overwhelmed by all the pictures and threads all over the board. </p><p>“Where does this even start? From Lien Chun or Emma?” </p><p>Detective Braginiski was thankful that Yao didn’t make their conversation awkward at all and they just went straight into business. But before Yao could reply, the office door was opened and it was the clumsy Italian standing by the doorway. </p><p>“Detective Wang, sorry to interrupt but there’s a man out here who’s looking for you.” </p><p>The Chinese man frowned, turning to Feliciano, clearly annoyed by his presence since he was just starting to focus with Ivan on the crime board. </p><p>“Who is he? What does he want? Tell him I’m busy.” </p><p>Ivan remained silent, standing beside his partner as he waited for officer Vargas to reply, who seemed to grow more and more anxious with every passing second. </p><p>“He..he says he’s here to turn himself in for the mmurder of three women.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Mr. Postman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” </p><p>That was the only thing the Chinese man was able to say, the highlighter falling from his hand before he rushed out of the office following the nervous Italian. </p><p>“Where is he? I want to see him right now.” </p><p>The Russian listened to his partner speak as he followed behind. This was surely unexpected, the murderer that they had been trying to track down just suddenly appeared at the station to turn himself in. It was just odd, things like that don’t happen every day, and Ivan couldn’t help but feel suspicious about this affair. </p><p>“He’s in the interrogation room!” </p><p>Feliciano replied, speed walking to the said location with the detectives behind him. </p><p>“You left him alone there?!” </p><p>Yao frowned, already stepping in front of officer Vargas and basically running towards the room, fearing that this was one of the killer’s tricks and the possibility of the most wanted murderer in town running away. </p><p>“No, of course not! I left him with Gilbert!”</p><p>The Russian knew that reply from the Italian was only going to trigger his boss, now it was even more nerve-wracking. </p><p>“You imbecile! You left him with Gilbert? With Gilbert? I swear that if by the time I open that door and the murderer is gone and Gilbert dead on the floor, I’m putting a bullet through your pasta head.” </p><p>Feliciano was terrorized by the threat, instinctively hiding behind the tallest person in the room which was Ivan before they reached the interrogation room and Yao was the first one to go in.</p><p>“About time you two showed up, I was going to start the interrogation without you two if you guys took any longer.” </p><p>Gilbert teased, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the most wanted serial killer in town. The albino didn’t seem to notice the built-up frustration and anger that Yao was storing and that the man was basically a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any minute. </p><p>“Gibert, get out of my fucking chair.” </p><p>That’s when the Prussian realized everything that was going on around him. He immediately moved up and stood with Feliciano by the side of the door while Ivan sat down beside his partner. </p><p>“I think you two should leave.” </p><p>Ivan spoke up, glancing back at his fellow coworkers that lurked by the doorway. He was asking them nicely to leave before Yao did, who wasn’t going to be so kind when asking them to leave. </p><p>“Right, sorry.” </p><p>Gilbert replied, closing the door behind him when he left with Feliciano but their chatter could still be heard from outside of the room.</p><p>“Name?” </p><p>Detective Wang asked, his view fixed on the man sitting in front of him. He was a large man, tall and tanned, shoulder-length dark brown hair with green eyes. </p><p>“Heracles Karpusi.” </p><p>The man replied, his voice was low and calm, not nervous at all, at least not yet. Yao found it a bit odd, but he was determined to go through with the interrogation. </p><p>“Heracles, do you have any criminal record?” </p><p>Ivan remained silent, the supposed killer seemed familiar to him, but he had no idea where he might have seen him. He recognized the body shape but not the face, but he was sure he would remember in a while. As for now, he took out his notebook to write down the entire interrogation. But he placed his pen down when he noticed Yao click on the recorder beside the desk.</p><p>“No, sir.” </p><p>The Chinese man gave a nod and exchanged looks with Ivan. It was a nerve-wracking moment, the man sitting right in front of them was the murderer that they had been trying to catch for the past few weeks. In all his years of experience, Yao never had a criminal come in to turn himself in, he couldn’t help but be suspicious. It just seemed so out of character from the killer that had been so careful with not leaving any evidence behind along with the sick games of leaving pieces of evidence in the station and at Ivan’s house. Unless this was another one of his games, the Asian had to be fully concentrated and figure out what Heracles was really here for. </p><p>“You want to tell us why you’re here?’</p><p>The Greek nodded, clearing his throat before replying and straightening his back, pushing his broad chest forward.</p><p>“I killed three women.” </p><p>That confession came out easier than expected, and Ivan had a gut feeling that Heracles was lying to them, or at least hiding something from them. </p><p>“Do you mind telling me their names?” </p><p>Yao crossed his arms, expecting a reply from Heracles and observing every single action the Greek was making. He quickly noticed how Heracles looked away from them, fixing his view on the recorder, and the Chinese man was almost certain that the Greek wasn’t being completely honest. </p><p>“Lien Chun, Emma and Michelle.”</p><p>To Ivan, it felt like a setup. Heracles perhaps had a hand in the murders but he very much doubted that the Greek was the killer. He was always aware of Yao’s strategy, asking questions they already knew the answer to see if Heracles would slip and make a mistake or get nervous. Then they could figure out if he was the killer or not. </p><p>“Let’s start with Lien Chun, shall we? What’s her brother’s name?” </p><p>The Greek glanced back at Yao and Ivan, scratching his chin before answering. He was trying to remain calm and not show any nervousness as much as possible, but the detectives weren’t fools either, so he had to be extra careful.</p><p>“I didn’t know she had a brother.” </p><p>Detective Wang was almost certain that was an excuse, the man was just playing along. How could he not know Lien Chun didn’t have a brother? They lived together and worked together, they have pictures together at home, didn’t he ask about Kasem? Yao felt like something was off with what Heracles was saying. </p><p>“Have you been to her house before?”</p><p>The Russian knew this was a strategic question, if he said no then Heracles was busted. How could he not have been to her house if her body was found in the bathtub? Then again, Heracles probably was not dumb enough to fall for that trap question, Ivan wasn’t completely sure of the Greek’s intellect. </p><p>“I have.” </p><p>A small grin appeared on Yao’s face as he nodded, crossing his arms and resting his back on the chair, seemingly confident of how the interview was going.</p><p>“I’ve been to her house too and it’s surprising to me that you didn’t know she had a brother, considering that he lived with her, and the house has pictures of them and his things too. I wonder, what kind of boyfriend wouldn’t ask about the man that appears in every picture?” </p><p>Heracles was slightly intimidated, he knew that Yao was trying to set him up with these trick questions so he had to be extremely careful with every answer he gave.</p><p>“I wasn’t her boyfriend, it was just going to be a one night thing, so I couldn’t care less if she had a husband or brother.” </p><p>Detective Bragisnki glanced at his partner, noticing the small frown of frustration. They couldn’t say anything back at Heracles, they didn’t have any evidence to prove that it wasn’t going to be just a hookup. Lien Chun was a very private person so they couldn't prove that she and Heracles had a relationship. All they could do was make assumptions since both Michelle and Emma appeared to have a relationship with the killer, which is why they thought the murderer had most likely dated Lien Chun. </p><p>“I see, was Michelle another hookup? </p><p>The Greek gave a nod as an answer while the two detectives exchanged looks. He knew that he had fucked it up when the Chinese man was grinning again. </p><p>“Really? Because her ex had a small talk with us and he can confirm that you two had been together for at least a few weeks.”</p><p>There was silence in the room, and Ivan knew that they were winning. Heracles had made a mistake, and he wasn’t making any effort in covering it up. </p><p>"Can you really trust the word of that stalker? Michael and I didn't have a relationship, it was an on and off thing." </p><p>Perhaps physically he wasn't showing any signs of nervousness but Heracles had just blown it, and Yao took immediate notice of it. </p><p>"Michael?" </p><p>Detective Braginski glanced at the Greek that completely froze. He messed up the name, clearly the pressure was getting to him and by Heracles’ reaction, he was pretty certain that the man was a fake. There was no way that man was the killer, it just didn’t seem possible at all. </p><p>“You got some explaining to do, young man.” </p><p>Yao tapped his fingers on the desk, impatiently. Although it was slightly disappointing that Heracles wasn't the killer himself turning himself in, at least they had the man that could lead them to the murderer directly. </p><p>"What is your connection with the killer? Are you an accomplice? It's time to clear it all up, Heracles." </p><p>The Greek's green eyes were scanning around the interrogation room, finally fixing on the door behind the detectives. Heracles immediately got out of his chair, jumping across the desk and going between Yao and Ivan. </p><p>"What the hell? Where do you think you're going!?" </p><p>The Chinese man flinched when the large man flew in between him and Ivan. If he hadn't dodged then Heracles would have taken him and his partner both on the ground. What was this mad man even thinking about? Was he trying to escape? Like hell, Yao was going to let that happen. </p><p>"Oh god- he's trying to escape!" </p><p>Ivan screeched, standing up quickly after he almost fell off his chair when the Greek abruptly jumped across the table. The man was in great physique and now that he had opened the door and ran out, it was going to be difficult for them to catch Heracles. </p><p>"No shit, Ivan! And why the fuck was this door not locked?" </p><p>Right around the corner of the hallway where the interrogation room was located, stood Gilbert holding a cup of coffee in one hand as watched Feliciano walk over to him with his own cup of coffee. </p><p>“And why th fuck did no one handcuff him?” </p><p>The Chinese man continued to yell as they ran past the hallway and were getting closer to the corner where eventually Heracles was going to make a turn. Ivan was running ahead of him, after all, the Russian was younger and more energetic than him. </p><p>“Holy shit is that- Feliciano watch out!” </p><p>Gilbert almost dropped his coffee when he saw the criminal running towards them at full speed with Ivan and Yao chasing him. The Prussian immediately pressed himself right against the wall while the poor Italian remained in the middle of the road, clinging at his cup of coffee for dear life. </p><p>Gilbert pulled Feliciano by the arm seconds before Heracles could reach him. The coffee flew from the Italian’s hand, the cup smashed on the ground. </p><p>“Heracles! You motherfucker!”</p><p>Detective Braginski growled before he made a jump forward in an attempt to tackle Heracles. But the Greek was faster, and instead of tackling down Heracles, it was Feliciano who the heavy Russian fell on. </p><p>“AH!”</p><p>A scream came from officer Vargas when he was taken down by Ivan who tackled him at full force. Feliciano whimpered, feeling a sharp pain on his wrist that was twisted the moment he fell, he was almost certain that it was broken.</p><p>“You idiot, what were you thinking? You should have kept chasing instead of trying to tackle him! Goddamnit, all of you are useless!” </p><p>The Chinese man whined as he ran past his fallen partner that was moving away from officer Vargas. Yao had no time for his colleague’s screw-ups, because of them, the only possible connection they had with the killer was running away, but detective Wang was not going to let Heracles get away. </p><p>“Heracles! Freeze! Freeze!” </p><p>Yao continued yelling, watching Heracles run past other officers who had no idea that this man was the possible accomplice of the most feared serial killer in town. The Chinese man was slowly starting to build up his speed, he still had it, perhaps his physique wasn’t as good as his golden years but he was good enough to keep up with a chase.</p><p>Heracles did not stop, but he was getting tired, especially because he had been dodging some officers and running across hallways since he wasn’t sure where the exit was until he found it. He immediately rushed out, skipping down the stairs. He was going to get away, he was so sure of it. </p><p>Detective Wang was fearing the worst as he saw the Greek went out of the door and he wasn’t close enough to stop the man. He held out his gun, it appeared he had no choice but to shoot Heracles on the legs to stop the man from escaping. </p><p>The Russian was just catching up, he was alright from the fall but Feliciano had definitely broken his wrist and once they caught Heracles, he was going to drive Feliciano to the hospital himself. He really did feel bad for hurting the small Italian, even though it wasn’t on purpose.</p><p>The Greek turned his head to the sides, trying to decide which way he would go. But right before could pick aside, he saw it, in the flash of a second. A bullet coming through, but not from Yao’s gun. It came from the right side of the road and it flew right between his eyes.</p><p>“Oh god.” </p><p>The Chinese man gasped, he still had his gun in his hand, but he hadn’t even aimed at the Greek. Yet, he had just heard a gunshot and saw Heracles get shot right in front of him. </p><p>“He’s been shot, he’s been shot!” </p><p>Detective Braginski announced. The two detectives run out of the station to where Heracles’ body is laid. Yao now was aiming his gun in all directions. It appeared that the Greek was shot from the right, but he didn’t see a shooter, so it definitely was a long aim weapon being used. He and Ivan could be the next target if they weren’t careful. </p><p>“Heracles? Heracles? Can you hear me?”</p><p>While Yao was trying to figure out where Heracles’ killer was, Ivan was down on his knees trying to aid the Greek who had been shot at the temple. His pulse was weak and the blood was dripping everywhere, but the man was still alive.</p><p>“You son of a bitch, where are you? Stop hiding and come the fuck out! You motherfucking coward! Come out here, come out here you little shit!”</p><p>Detective Wang growled in frustration as he began roaming around the area, trying to find the killer but there seemed to be no one around.</p><p>“Yao! Come here, he’s still alive!” </p><p>The Chinese man had to give up his search for the moment, his priority was now the wounded Greek on the ground.</p><p>“Call an ambulance! Someone call a goddamn ambulance!” </p><p>Yao shouted, turning back to the station where a few officers had come out, a bit surprised by the turmoil being caused right outside. </p><p>Heracles opened his eyes, his view was blurry and his vision was slowly fading away. He was going to lose consciousness at anytime now and he had no idea if he would ever wake up again</p><p>“Stop...Mr. Postman.”</p><p>The detectives looked at each other bewildered at the words mumbled by the Greek who was now unconscious on the ground.</p><p>“Stop Mr. Postman?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My sincere apologies for disappearing almost two months without notice! I honestly don't have an excuse except that I was busy and demotivated. However, I never quit my projects and I have returned, inspired and ready to write more. Sorry again and stay tuned for the coming chapters, I'll try to post weekly!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Russian pressed his back against the cold metallic bench of the hospital waiting room. He inhaled sharply, the smell of rubbing alcohol filling his nostrils. He looked up at the ceiling, the flickering white light bulb was making his eyes hurt and forced him to look away. How long had he been sitting on that bench? Ivan had already lost track of time at that point. He glanced down at the rusty gold watch around his wrist.</p><p>For some reason, he decided to wear that old watch with him that day. It was a present given by his father, well, not exactly a present. His mother gave it to him after his father passed away and apparently it was his father’s wish to pass it down to him. Ivan high doubted it. He never had a good relationship with his father, so the story of the watch was probably made up by his mom to get rid of the old thing. The shabby watch was still miraculously working and perhaps if he took it to a watchmaker to get it cleaned up then it could actually be worth something, or at least look decent enough to wear around.</p><p>Ivan noticed that two hours had passed. Two entire hours he had been sitting there. He would have taken a nap if he knew he would be waiting for that long. But Yao had been very clear with his instructions. He specifically asked him to stay awake, and he also said he wouldn’t take long. Well, Yao lied about that. Detective Braginski buried his face in his palms. He was exhausted, completely worn out.</p><p>The last few days had been insane, very chaotic. It all began when the killer sent Michelle’s diary to the station. Then it was the cassette tape with the last conversation Lien Chun had on the phone before she was murdered. He had barely slept that night, fearing that the killer would come to his house. He even had a nightmare that Yao was the killer, which by the way was not possible. Not to mention that he realized that he was helplessly in love with his coworker when he tried kissing him yesterday when Yao came up to his apartment to listen to the cassette tape.</p><p>The Russian’s cheeks flushed light pink as he remembered that embarrassing moment where he pinned the small Asian against the door in an attempt of kissing him. He had definitely freaked Yao out by doing that. Thank goodness that they had a busy day at work that morning so what occurred wasn’t brought up. Ivan leaned back on the bench once more, making it creak. He was getting comfortable so he could take a nap. He had no idea how many more hours he would be sitting there waiting for Yao to come back so he might as well use the opportunity to get some sleep that he was desperately needing.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you NOT to fall asleep?”</p><p>Ivan jumped when he heard that voice. His eyes immediately opened and he stared at Yao with a surprised look. Just when he had gotten comfortable and was ready to take his nap, his partner had to show up.</p><p>“You’re back! I was getting sleepy waiting for you for so long.”</p><p>Despite losing his chance of getting a good ol' power nap, Ivan was actually glad that Yao had returned. He was just like an excited puppy, happy upon his owner’s return. He smiled at the Chinese man before stretching his arms to get up from the bench.</p><p>“You’re so exaggerated, I wasn’t gone for that long.”</p><p>The Asian frowned, crossing his arms and tapping his feet impatiently. He was very stressed, the man was basically a ticking time bomb and after running around the hospital looking after both Heracles and Feliciano, he was about to lose it. Now he came back to find Ivan sitting comfortably on the bench sleeping. The only reason he didn’t completely lose it and yell at Ivan at that moment was that the Russian looked somewhat adorable asleep. Then that grin Ivan gave him, erased all of Yao’s anger and frustration in a second. He had a weakness for Ivan, and that breathtaking smile the Russian had made him feel all tingly inside.</p><p>“It was two hours Yao, two hours!”</p><p>Ivan clarified, walking up to Yao and standing beside him. Even though he did not get that nap he wanted so badly, but he was ready to go back to work. He really wanted to get to it. The last thing he knew was that Heracles was shot right in front of them and they had to get him to the hospital, along with Feliciano who broke his wrist when Ivan crushed the little Italian with his weight, but that had been an accident.</p><p>“It honestly felt like ten minutes with how busy I’ve been, while you were napping. Anyways, let’s start with the good news, Heracles might survive.”</p><p>The Chinese man cleared his throat after announcing the news that their “killer” might survive if the surgery was successful.</p><p>“Might? What do you mean might? We need him alive. He’s our only connection to the killer!”</p><p>Detective Braginski did not consider that to be good news at all. Heracles had come to them, confessing to the murders of Emma, Michelle, and Lien Chun. But he failed at the interrogation, resulting in them finding out that Heracles was just pretending to be the murderer. But why? Why would anyone want to take the blame for the three horrific murders of these women? The only answer he could come up with was that Heracles was being forced to do so, and his failure to complete his task resulted in him getting shot.</p><p>“Look, the man got shot right in the temple. It’s a miracle he made it to the hospital alive. He’s in very critical condition right now and is going through surgery at the moment. I have no idea how long it’ll take but there’s a chance, a slime chance that he might make it out of that operating room alive.”</p><p>Yao was trying not to get his hopes up. He had been roaming around the hospital trying to get information about Heracles condition and he managed to get a quick word with the doctor who informed him that the Greek was going to be operated on. But the doctor also warned Yao that the possibilities of Heracles surviving were low, it was not an easy surgery, and Heracles had lost plenty of blood, which was what was killing him right now.</p><p>“And what about Feliciano? Is he alright?”</p><p>The Russian on the other hand was trying to remain hopeful. He wished that Heracles would survive the operation. Because they had no one else who could lead them directly to the killer except for the Greek.</p><p>“Oh he’s alright. Just a broken wrist, no big deal.”</p><p>Detective Wang was not worried about Vargas at all. What was a broken wrist compared to a shot in the head? It was nothing. The Chinese man began walking towards the exit of the hospital and Ivan began following him out.</p><p>“Well, it is a big deal for me. I was the one who broke his wrist.”</p><p>Ivan mumbled, keeping his head down as he walked after Yao. He was feeling rather guilty for hurting the small Italian, although it had been an accident. But it could have been prevented, and that’s what bothered him the most.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Vargas isn’t the kind to whole grudges. I’m sure he already forgave you, plus it wasn’t intentional.”</p><p>The Chinese man placed a hand in his pocket to pull out the car key and fidgeted it around his fingers as they walked towards the parking lot.</p><p>“But can we go see him? It won’t take long, I promise.”</p><p>Detective Braginski was acting like a child, begging for his dad to take him somewhere. That was how their dynamic worked. Although sometimes Ivan would become the parent, when Yao decided to be a complete brat, like the time he almost arrested Arthur.</p><p>“Later, we’ll come back later. I’m certain that in a few more hours we’ll get news about Heracles and we’ll have to come back. Feliciano is also resting right now and I think his brother will be coming over to visit him. So it will be best for us to visit him later.”</p><p>Yao explained, already unlocking the car door and getting inside. They had a lot of work to do and they must head back to the station immediately. The events of the last few hours have been complete mayhem and all the Chinese man wanted was to head back to the station and start writing everything down. A nice cup of coffee would be nice too while he and Ivan start writing that report. Except that the only officer that was kind enough to make them coffee and capable of using the coffee machine happened to be hospitalized.</p><p>“Anyways, we have to face a bigger problem right now. We have a serial killer still on the loose, and our only connection to him is lying unconscious on a surgical table while the doctors are trying to get a bullet out of his head. How did that even happen? How did WE let that happen?”</p><p>The built-up frustration from before was coming back to Yao all at once. He still couldn’t believe that Heracles was shot right in front of them. If only he had run faster then perhaps he could have caught the killer.</p><p>“I don’t know, but the killer was right around the corner. That’s where he fired his shot once Heracles got out and then the man just banished.”</p><p>Ivan was more worried about Heracles at that moment while Yao was running around the block like crazy, screaming and cursing like a madman with a gun in his hand trying to find the murderer.</p><p>“Heracles did give us a clue though, so we’re not completely lost.”</p><p>Detective Braginski brought it up, noticing how tense his partner was getting as they discussed their failure in catching the murderer and allowing Heracles to get shot by the killer right outside of the station.</p><p>“What clue? What did that even mean? Who is this Mr. Postman he mentioned right before passing out? It doesn’t make any sense!”</p><p>The supposed clue was driving Yao insane as well. It would have been better if Heracles didn’t say anything because now everything was getting even more complicated.</p><p>“Maybe he was trying to tell us that the killer works at the post office?”</p><p>Ivan was equally puzzled by what Heracles told them moments before losing conciousness. The Russian scratched his chin before letting out a sigh, the case was only getting more and more complex with each passing day.</p><p>“Does he? Or is Mr. Postman just a code name? Maybe that’s the only name Heracles knows him by.”</p><p>Now that Yao was thinking about it. Their murderer might as well be a postman. According to Feliciano, the man who brought Michelle’s diary had been a postman. That could have been a coincidence but still. Then the cassette tape to Ivan’s apartment, a postman could easily get in the building with no questions asked.</p><p>“I suppose you’re-”</p><p>Detective Braginski paused for a second before looking at Yao. He had suddenly remembered something, an important detail that he had forgotten about and that would connect the dots, and maybe help the investigation advance.</p><p>“I remember now.”</p><p>The Chinese man raised an eyebrow, glancing at his partner for a second before focusing on the road again, a little bit confused by what Ivan just said.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Ivan snapped his fingers. Silly him, he should have remembered it earlier when they were interrogating Heracles, it surely would have changed everything! If only he had brought it up a few hours before then the outcome would have been totally different.</p><p>“Do you remember when we were watching the security footage of the station with Vargas? Remember I pulled out the last recording of the surveillance camera on the entrance of the station?”</p><p>Yao stopped at the red light, turning to the side to face his partner, still quite unsure on why the Russian brought that up now. Of course, he remembered, and he remembered it quite distinctly. He could never forget the fact Gilbert had compromised their investigation by neglecting his responsibility of checking the surveillance cameras and informing the chief that one of the cameras had been damaged.</p><p>“Yeah and what about it?”</p><p>The Russian watched his partner nod and was waiting for an explanation. He hoped that he was right, because if he was then they might move a step forward in their investigation, and maybe, just maybe, Yao would be proud of him for the first time.</p><p>“In the video there was a man, with a hoodie, who threw a brick at the camera while standing behind a lamppost. We couldn’t see his face but we did see his height and body type. Don’t you think that it could have been...Heracles?”</p><p>Yao blinked twice, his brain struggling in processing that information. How come he didn’t notice that before? For goodness sake, Ivan was right! The man from the video was around the same height as Heracles and the body was very similar. Broad shoulders, strong arms, a muscular man. There was no doubt about it. The man who destroyed the camera had to be Heracles.</p><p>“Holy shit, Ivan. You’re right! You;re absolutely right! They have to be the same person!”</p><p>Detective Braginski couldn’t help but smile. He made Yao proud, or at least he thought so. His theory was right as well, it all indicated that the man from the video was Heracles, they were just too alike.</p><p>“Wait, but why are you telling me this right now? Why didn't you bring that up in the interrogation room?”</p><p>Ivan was suddenly grateful that Yao was driving again because he was almost certain that he would have gotten smacked for it.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry! I just came to the realization right when we were talking and-”</p><p>The Russian was interrupted by the sound of the radio, it was the chief calling in, and that was never good news.</p><p>“Yao, you’re needed back at the hospital, over.”</p><p>The small smile of satisfaction vanished from the Chinese man’s face once he heard the chief talking to them on the radio, that couldn’t be good.</p><p>“Is everything alright there, chief? Over.”</p><p>He replied, already turning the car around knowing they were heading back to the hospital. He was hoping that the chief had some good news for them. It wouldn't be convenient if Heracles died right after they had figured out he was the man who destroyed the camera. They needed the Greek alive, they still had so many questions to ask. Why did he do it? Was he working for the killer or was being threatened to work for him? But most importantly, who is Mr. Postman and where can they find him?</p><p>“I’m sorry Yao, but he didn’t make it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao knew it was going to happen. He was certain of it and he was well aware that the chances were low and Heracles was most likely not going to make it out alive. But after discussing with Ivan and coming to the realization that Heracles was in fact the man that destroyed the security camera, his hopes had gone all the way up. Then the chief gave them those devastating news and they were back to square one, again. </p><p>“Fucking hell.”</p><p>The Russian remained silent as he turned off the radio. He knew Heracles was in a delicate condition and Yao had warned him to not get excited and expect the Greek to survive. Yet Ivan had remained hopeful this entire time. When Heracles was shot right in front of them, he was absolutely sure that the man was dead. But everything changed when Heracles spoke up before falling into unconsciousness. Detective Braginski had hope, not only hope for the Greek’s survival but hope for their case too. </p><p>“We lost him, the only man who could lead us to the murderer.”</p><p>Detective Wang let out a sigh. He wasn’t angry, which was rare. Usually the hotheaded Asian would start complaining and ranting nonstop, but not this time. He was experiencing defeat, a feeling he was not familiar with. Yao had an excellent reputation in town for being a great and observant detective. He had never failed with his cases. Every time, every single time, no matter how long it took him, he would always find a mistake from the criminal, and then it was over, case solved. This case, however, had proven to be a real pain in the ass. His job was everything to him and now all he had been working so hard for was at stake. </p><p>“Just when we had started connecting the points...it’s not fair.” </p><p>Ivan was frustrated as well. Unlike Yao, he didn’t have to worry about his reputation because it was his first case, but that did not mean he wasn’t preoccupied or upset with how the case was going. The murderer had attacked his family, not his direct family but part of his family nevertheless. He knew that Yekaterina, Mathew, Mona, and Francis were relying on him to find the killer that murdered Michelle. So the pressure was on for Ivan too. He did not want to let his family down, and he wanted to bring justice for Michelle too. </p><p>“So I guess we’ll be going back to the hospital now?”</p><p>The Chinese man nodded, answering Ivan’s question. He honestly did not wish to return to the hospital but he had no other choice. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you won’t be waiting for me for that long now. You can go visit Vargas while I do the paperwork.” </p><p>That seemed to cheer the Russian up a bit. Giving his partner a small nod and a weak smile. On one hand, he was glad he wouldn't have to sit and wait for two hours again, but he also wasn’t sure how Feliciano would react upon seeing the man who broke his wrist, it was definitely going to be awkward. </p><p>They were back at the hospital in just a few minutes and went separate ways as soon as they walked in. Ivan had already asked beforehand where Feliciano was staying and he soon found himself standing outside of his colleague’s room. </p><p>“Hello, Feli.”</p><p>Detective Braginski mumbled as he walked in. He had no idea what to do or say once he was inside the room. He should probably apologize but before he could get anything out, a loud screech was heard, and it wasn’t coming from Feliciano that was sound asleep on the hospital bed. </p><p>“CHIGIIIIII! WHY ARE YOU HERE?”</p><p>Lovino jumped from his chair when he saw Ivan walking in and the Russian realized that he probably should have knocked first because he had scared the living hell out of...Lovino? Then he remembered where he had seen this frightened Italian. </p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry to scare you. I’m just here to visit Feliciano.”</p><p>Ivan retreated back to the doorway and frankly quite startled by Lovino’s reaction. What did he ever do to this guy that made Lovino so scared of him? All he did was interrogate him with Yao when they were at Antonio’s house. </p><p>“Fratello, why are you screaming? You woke me up! Oh, ciao Ivan!” </p><p>The still sleepy Feliciano rubbed his eye with one hand before sitting up on the bed and waving at detective Braginski who remained at the entrance of the room. </p><p>“Feliciano, do you know this man?”</p><p>The youngest Vargas brother nodded before readjusting the pillow behind his back and reaching for the glass of water on the nightstand. </p><p>“Yeah, of course! We work together at the station. Detective Braginski, this is my older brother, Lovino.” </p><p>The Russian was rather uncomfortable. Apparently, Lovino didn’t like him that much and was surprised by the fact that Feliciano and he worked together. It shouldn't be surprising for Ivan to know that someone dislikes him, no one really took the time to get to know scary-looking Russian, and he was used to that. </p><p>“Ah yes, we have met before.” </p><p>Lovino frowned when Ivan responded. He should have been expecting that Ivan and Feliciano knew each other, after all, it was a small town with only one police station. There was nothing to be surprised about, but he was still shaken by the fact that his little brother was associated with such a rough and violent individual like Ivan. </p><p>“We have, and he threatened to shoot me! Can you believe it, Feli? Your co-worker almost killed me!” </p><p>Feliciano almost dropped his glass of water when Lovino spoke. When did that happen? He had no idea that Ivan and his brother had met and now Lovino was telling him that Ivan had tried to shoot him? The brunette was beyond confused. </p><p>“No! It’s not like that! I was on a case with Yao and interrogating Antonio when he jumped out of nowhere and I-” </p><p>Ivan was trying to defend himself as best as he could. Lovino was making him look like the villain when it was not the case. The only reason he pulled out his gun was that Lovino suddenly intruded on the interrogation and it seemed like a potentially dangerous situation. </p><p>“Oh don’t even try explaining yourself! I was completely unarmed! I was naked for fuck’s sake! How was that threatening? Huh?” </p><p>Feliciano was even more puzzled by his brother’s response. He had so many questions and he didn’t even know where to begin but he knew he had to step in since the conversation was turning more and more heated. </p><p>“Wait, wait! Lovi, why were you naked at this Antonio’s place? And why was Ivan and Yao interrogating that man?” </p><p>Lovino was taken back by that question from Feliciano. His brother and he weren’t precisely close. They loved each other dearly, yes. But Lovino always pushed his little brother away, he wasn’t a very good big brother if being honest. Because of Lovino’s explosive nature, he somehow always ended up hurting Feliciano’s feelings, which is why he decided to distance himself once they became adults. Naturally, Feliciano had no idea about Lovino’s love life and how Lovino was connected with Antonio and the case. </p><p>“That- that’s irrelevant! Ivan is just trying to distract you from the fact that he shot me!” </p><p>The Russian did not want to continue with the conversation anymore. He had a feeling that no matter what he said, this was going to end up badly for him. </p><p>“Hold up, I’m sure Ivan had a good reason to hold you at gunpoint, right...Ivan?” <br/>Feliciano didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. He knew how exaggerated his fratello could be and it was best to hear from Ivan’s side first. Who knew what really happened there? Why was Lovino even in the house of someone that was getting interrogated? If anyone seemed suspicious in this situation, it was definitely Lovino. </p><p>“I can’t believe you would not believe your own brother! I’m telling you that this man tried to shoot me and you want to hear his explanation?” </p><p>Ivan could understand why Lovino was offended but there was actually a very good explanation behind it all. It was the same explanation he gave Yao that same day. Back when he was a policeman in Russia and there was a half-naked man that pulled out a gun from his underwear and shot his colleague. Since then, Ivan learned to be extra cautious near to partially nude individuals. </p><p>“Well, what were you doing naked at a man’s house while that man was being interrogated by the police? Care to explain that, Lovino?” </p><p>The Italians began arguing and Ivan stood by the doorway completely silent. This was not how he imagined the visit would go. He was already expecting it to go bad but he was surprised that it ended up even worse.</p><p>“Um…I’m just going to leave now. Sorry again about your wrist Feliciano, it won’t happen again, I promise.” </p><p>Lovino stopped yelling at Feliciano for a second as he watched the Russian apologize then walk out of the room. </p><p>“What the fuck? Was he the one that broke your wrist, Feliciano? It was him, right? That sick bastard- I’m going to fucking end him!” </p><p>Ivan overheard the last thing Lovino said before turning the corner and disappearing into the hospital’s busy hallway. He assumed that Lovino would probably start looking for him so he decided to exit the hospital and wait for Yao outside. </p><p>Detective Braginski followed the green exit sign and went out by the backdoor. He should probably walk up to the entrance and wait for Yao there but Ivan just needed a second to himself. He was almost certain that his partner would take much longer so he might as well just stay there for a bit and have a quick smoke break. </p><p>It had been an incredibly tiresome and frustrating day for Ivan. He pressed his back against the brick wall beside the door as he looked for his lighter in his pockets. The Russian glanced down at his watch, noticing it was almost 6, the day had really flown by. He placed a cigarette between his lips and inhaled lightly while holding the flame of the lighter to the tip for a few seconds. Ivan gave it a few draws to lit it up well, feeling the burning smoke travel down his lungs before slowly blowing the smoke out by his mouth. </p><p>“Aha! I caught you!” </p><p>Ivan coughed when he heard Yao’s voice and immediately turned to the side to find the Chinese man standing right outside the door. </p><p>“Yao! I- I wasn’t expecting you to-”</p><p>Detective Wang chuckled, closing the door behind him and standing beside his partner by the brick wall. </p><p>“I know, I thought it would take longer too but it surprisingly didn’t.” </p><p>The Russian was a bit confused by how calm Yao was. He knew how much the Asian hated smoking and he thought he would be getting in trouble for smoking but Yao didn’t even seem to mind. </p><p>“Oh, I see.” </p><p>Ivan slowly put his cigarette down, ready to drop it on the floor and extinguish it. He was lucky that Yao hadn’t scolded him this time but he wasn’t going to take any chances and keep smoking. </p><p>“No- it’s okay.” </p><p>The Chinese man mumbled, reaching out to Ivan grabbing him by the wrist to stop the Russian from dropping the cigarette. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Ivan felt his cheeks burn because of that sudden touch. Yao moved his hand away almost instantly but that quick grab made him feel all tingly inside, that was the power that Yao had over him. </p><p>“It’s been a rough day and I understand that you need to have a smoke, so don’t worry about it.” </p><p>Yao explained, placing his hands in his pockets almost immediately. He had no idea why he just grabbed Ivan like that, he could have just told the Russian to keep smoking but he just had an overwhelming desire to caress and feel every inch of Ivan’s skin. Just the thought of it was making him blush, how embarrassing. He began loosening his tie so he could relax and keep his hands busy. </p><p>“Really? Thank you.” </p><p>Ivan smiled at his partner, putting the cigarette back between his lips and taking a short inhale before exhaling through his nose. </p><p>“Hell, even I could use one after everything that went down today.” </p><p>Detective Wang chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched the smoke fade and how relaxed the Russian looked after that cigarette was back in his mouth. </p><p>“Here, you can have one too.” </p><p>Ivan didn’t hesitate in taking out another cigarette after Yao had said that. He knew that the Chinese man had quit smoking after Kiku’s death and he was quite surprised that Yao wanted to have a smoke after so long. Then again, they had a terrible day and a cigarette was certainly a nice little treat. </p><p>“I really shouldn’t.” </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t, and he had done such a great job all these years resisting that vice. Yao found himself falling for it again, and it was more tempting than ever when a good-looking Russian was offering him a cigarette with that sweet smile. </p><p>“Well, today’s your cheat day.” </p><p>Detective Braginski insisted, handing the cigarette Yao and watching his partner reluctantly taking it and placing it between his delicate and thin lips. The Russian pulled out his lighter and Yao leaned in, while the flame of the lighter burned the tip of the cigarette. </p><p>“You’re a bad influence on me, Braginski.” </p><p>Yao said between coughs. He had forgotten to inhale and simply held the smoke in his mouth, making the nicotine enter his system rapidly and without warning. He steadied his breathing, feeling the warmth between his knuckles before placing it back between his lips and inhaling properly. </p><p>“Just this one time.” </p><p>Ivan grinned, he knew that he was being a bad influence and bringing back an old habit of Yao, but he was certain that this would just be a one-time thing. His first smoke break since he started working at the station and he was sharing it with his partner. He would definitely treasure this moment and look back to it one day. </p><p>“Yeah, just this one time so you better enjoy it because I’m not going to give you another smoke break, ever.” </p><p>The Chinese man meant it, he was only making an exception because he couldn’t resist Ivan’s charms this time, but there won’t be a next time. At least that’s what he thought as he exhaled the smoke through his nostrils. </p><p>“That’s fine, I can live without smoke breaks as long as I have lunch breaks.” </p><p>Detective Braginski knew that Yao was sick and tired of hearing him complain about lunch but Ivan will never stop. Today was another day he had gone hungry because they had been running around the station and then the hospital. </p><p>“Again talking about that? You really don’t know when to stop, do you? But fine, let’s go grab something to eat and call it a day.” </p><p>Yao pressed the cigarette on the brick wall and extinguished it and Ivan did the same before they began walking towards the parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Suitcase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had his legs kicked up on the small coffee table that had magazines accumulated on it. Under the table, there were several empty beer cans and half-eaten bags of chips. The Turkish man sat on the scratched brown leather couch with his arms crossed and his head tossed back. He was snoring loudly, louder than the ceiling fan and louder than the television playing in front of him. He was suddenly woken up by the large white cat that leaped from the other couch onto his lap. </p><p>“Agh!”</p><p>Sadik gasped, sitting up straight and kicking off some of the beer cans from the coffee table. He picked the cat up and placed it on the floor before stretching his arms, feeling the soreness after napping in the same position for god knows how long. </p><p>“Stupid cat.” </p><p>The Turkish man mumbled under his breath, rubbing his eyes as he slowly stood up from the couch. He accidentally stepped on the pizza box on the floor, which almost made him trip. Sadik cursed, leaning down to pick the box up and tossing it to the other couch where the cat was laying, making it sprint away as the pizza box flew in its direction. </p><p>He looked back at the television before starting to lift the magazines from the coffee table to look for the remote control. He kicked away some of the beer cans from under the table while he searched. Sadik lifted the couch cushions, hoping to find the remote control squeezed somewhere and he finally got a glance of it. The Turkish man got on his knees to reach in between the cushions and take the remote control out of there. </p><p>The television signal was disrupted when he finally got the remote control out. The screen glitched and Sadik began pressing the remote control but there was no use. He walked up to the television, annoyed, giving it a strong hit on the back which fixed the problem. He was ready to turn it off and go to sleep when the news flash appeared. </p><p>“Last minute news! We have just been informed that a potential witness of the Alta Vista killer has just passed away in the Angelstone Hospital. Heracles Karpusi, 23, was shot in the head in front of the Alta Vista police station by an unknown shooter.” </p><p>Sadik stared at the television in disbelief, dropping the remote on the floor. He immediately rushed to grab the phone. Picking it up and pressing it against his ear as he dialed a certain number. </p><p>“Come on, pick up the damn phone you bastard.” </p><p>The Turkish man swore as the phone rang, his eyes were still fixed on the late-night news program that was now showing high school yearbook pictures of his stepbrother. </p><p>“Goddamn it mailman, what have you done?”</p><p>Sadik swore once the caller on the other side of the line answered the call. He gripped the phone, pressing it as near as he could to his ear. </p><p>“You son of a bitch! Don’t try to play dumb with me! You know exactly what you did.” </p><p>The Turkish man picked up the remote control, clicking the off button but it was not working. He threw it aside out of frustration. </p><p>“Did you think I wasn’t going to find out? It’s all over the fucking news!” </p><p>He yelled as he walked towards the television and unplugged it. He didn’t want to see Heracles face on the screen for a second more. </p><p>“You were not supposed to hurt Heracles, you promised you wouldn't.” </p><p>Sadik gritted his teeth, forming a fist with his hand as he walked back to the couch with the phone in his hand. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up! Now you messed up big time, do you hear me? I’m not letting you get away with this.” </p><p>The Turkish man punched the wall in front of him, fiercely. He looked down at his bloody knuckles with a frown. The pain was strong but worth it, he had to get that rage out somehow. </p><p>“I don’t give a damn about going to jail. I don’t fucking care anymore. And you know what? If I’m going, I’m not going to be locked up alone.” </p><p>He dried up the blood on his grey tank top. A grin on his face as he did so before sitting down on the armrest of the couch. </p><p>“You heard me right. I can’t wait to see you rot in prison, motherfucker.” </p><p>Sadik had made up his mind. He hung up the phone before taking his tank top off and wrapping it around his bloody hand. He got down on the floor, reaching his hand under the couch to pull out a black suitcase.</p><p>The Turkish man carried the suitcase to his bedroom and began filling it with the clothes that were all over his bed. Sadik looked at the family picture by his nightstand and he grabbed it. It was a picture of him, Heracles, and their mother. He let out a sigh, taking the old photograph out of the frame and folded it before putting it inside the wallet in his pocket. </p><p>On the other side of town were two drunk detectives, walking out of a pub. Leaning against each other as they stumbled out of the bar after a long night of drinking. </p><p>“So I was there, standing by the side of the door and my colleague was ready to arrest the naked guy.” </p><p>Detective Braginski spoke, with one arm wrapped around his partner’s shoulder as they walked out to the street. </p><p>“Wait- wait, was he like fully naked? Why?”</p><p>Yao questioned, hanging onto Ivan with one arm while the other hugged a lamppost to help him stand up straight. </p><p>“No! He had like a speedy? SPEEDO! Yeah, that’s the word! Anyways, back to my story- oh god.” </p><p>Ivan stopped walking, letting go of his partner for a second before pressing himself against the wall. His head was spinning and for a moment he felt like he was going to blackout. </p><p>“Are you alright? What’s wrong? I thought that you were good with drinks! I was wrooong!” </p><p>The Chinese man chuckled, still hugging the lamppost and spending on it to stand since Ivan had let go. </p><p>“I am! But you- you got me drunk on purpose!” </p><p>The Russian felt a bit less dizzy and stumbled towards Yao, linking arms with him as they swayed side to side on the sidewalk. </p><p>“Me? You were the one screaming SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! Now, stop getting off track and finish the stupid story.” </p><p>Yao wasn’t even sure how they got that drunk. At first, they were just going for dinner and he thought a few drinks would be nice. It was just going to be a beer, nothing more. Then suddenly they were taking shot after shot and now they were being fools on the sidewalk. </p><p>“Right- right! So this speedo guy was about to get handcuffed and then BAM! He pulls out a gun from his underwear and shots my buddy right on the arm.” </p><p>Ivan explained while acting it all out. He placed his hand on his crotch then made finger guns, pretending to shoot Yao as he giggled. </p><p>“What the hell- is this why you almost shot Lovino that time? Because you thought he had a gun in his speedo?” </p><p>The Chinese man pretended to dodge the bullets Ivan was shooting before asking his partner about the Lovino situation. </p><p>“Yup! That’s exactly why! You never know when a man has a gun in his pants!” </p><p>Detective Braginski wheezed, sprinting on the sidewalk with his arms spread as if he was an airplane. Behind him was Yao, who couldn’t take a step without holding onto the wall. </p><p>“Pffft- do you have a gun in your pants, Ivan?” </p><p>The Russian turned around, with a smirk on his face as he glanced at his partner that was finally catching up to him. </p><p>“Well, do you want to find out?” </p><p>For a second Yao was back to his senses. That flirty comment had made him snap back to reality. He was blushing hard, looking away from those violet eyes that kept staring at him. </p><p>“Oh shut up you’re filthy.” </p><p>Ivan grinned, pulling Yao by an arm to give him some balance as they continued their walk towards the parking lot. If he was sober, he wouldn’t have the confidence to do what he was doing right now. Although he was certain that he would regret it the next morning when he sobers up. </p><p>“Me? You’re the one who twisted my innocent response!” </p><p>The Chinese man wasn’t buying it. He knew exactly what Ivan was talking about when he referred to his gun. He had been playing this game longer than Ivan and he was rather experienced at it. </p><p>“Hm, you think you’re clever, don’t you?”</p><p>Detective Braginski lifted an eyebrow, pulling Yao closer to him, pretty much hugging him as they made their way inside the empty parking lot. </p><p>“That depends, if you like me clever then I’ll be clever.” </p><p>Perhaps it was the alcohol affecting his judgment but Yao wanted to keep flirting back. Because that's what they were doing, right? </p><p>"If you're that clever then-" </p><p>Ivan shushed his partner. Placing his finger on Yao's lips to stop him from talking. He was being a lot more physical than usual, but that was all alcohol's doing. </p><p>"Shhh- who's gonna drive the car?" </p><p>The Chinese man felt his heart stop when Ivan touched him, so gently and unexpectedly. Normally, he would never tolerate his partner shutting him up but right now he didn't mind it at all. </p><p>"Well, me! Obviously. You know you're not allowed to drive MY car." </p><p>The Russian rolled his eyes, stepping in front of Yao who was getting the car keys out to open the car door. </p><p>"You can't drive! You're drunk! That's illegal and you know it." </p><p>Yao was in complete denial of the state he was in. He shook his head, then tried to move Ivan out of the way, unsuccessfully. </p><p>"I'm not drunk! You're the drunk one, that's why I'm the designated driver." </p><p>Detective Braginski remained firm, immovable like a rock while his partner tried to push him away. </p><p>"Me? Drunk? Impossible!" </p><p>The Chinese man sighed, crossing his arms and giving up on trying to move Ivan away, the man was just too heavy for him to move. </p><p>"Alright that's it, young man, stop challenging your authority!" </p><p>Ivan cackled, raising his hands in the air as if he was being held at gunpoint by his partner. </p><p>"Alright, alright! Are you going to arrest me, detective Wang?" </p><p>Yao smiled smugly, reaching for Ivan's hands, and pulled them down as he looked for a pair of handcuffs that were in his pockets. </p><p>"You bet I am-"</p><p>The Russian suddenly gripped Yao's thin wrist to stop him from getting those handcuffs. He pulled Yao closer to him, their chests pressed against each other while he held down his partner's wrist, feeling the Chinese man's pulse go faster with each passing second. </p><p>Yao couldn't get any words out. He didn't put any resistance either. He probably would have kicked Ivan in the balls if he was sober and well. But now, he felt rather vulnerable, and something about Ivan holding him so closely was making him feel so tingly inside.</p><p>Ivan wasn't sure why he just did that, and he was even more confused on why Yao didn't push him away or attack him. He felt lost for a few seconds as he looked into those glimmering amber eyes under the moonlight. He wrapped an arm around his partner's lower back as he subconsciously began leaning closer. </p><p>Detective Wang felt the hand on his back and he flinched, feeling like he was melting into that touch. Yao managed to release his hand from Ivan's grip and his slender fingers were now laced with the Russian's cold, calloused but gentle fingers. When he looked up, Ivan's forehead was against his. His partner's silver locks were intertwined with his and they were so close that he could feel Ivan's uneven and agitated breathing. </p><p>When he felt Yao's hand holding him, Ivan was mind blown. Was this really happening? Or was it some sort of dream? He couldn't tell. He only knew that should seize the moment before it was too late. He closed his eyes, leaning closer and lightly brushing his lips against Yao's. Ivan gave his partner's hand a small squeeze while at it. He felt like the entire world had stopped in the few seconds that their lips were connected. Everything was just in slow motion until Yao's arms were now wrapped around his neck. </p><p>Yao didn't reject the kiss, on the contrary, he welcomed it. He opened his mouth wider to feel the fullness of Ivan's lips. He was savoring every bit of his partner's soft lips. The Chinese man had been longing for this kiss for a while, perhaps longer than he would admit. He didn't want to think about the consequences at the moment or the fact that they were kissing in a parking lot while drunk. It didn't matter now, all he wanted was to taste more of Ivan's lips and feel more of Ivan's hands all over his body. </p><p>The Russian's hands were now placed on Yao's thin waist and Yao still had one arm wrapped around Ivan's neck while his other hand caressed the Russian's face. The delicate touches were simply electrifying for Ivan. He craved for more and he had a feeling that Yao was eager for more as well, judging by the way Yao was kissing him, desperately and passionately. Ivan was moving his hands along Yao's slim back when he opened his eyes again and saw a woman in a car staring at them intently. </p><p>"Vanya?" </p><p>She called out, opening the car door as she stepped out. </p><p>"Natalya!?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>